Dead Men Tell No Tales: Alice's Story
by Eponine Sparrow
Summary: "We're the same, you and me." I cocked an eyebrow, "And 'ows that?" He chuckled, "The same thing. " He gently grabbed my right wrist and rolled up the sleeve, as he held it up to his own. There were identical 'P' brands there. His hand slid down my wrist until he had my hand in his. "Our stories are the same, we both are pirates that were never meant to be."
1. Chapter 1: Flashback Intro Preface

Chapter 1: Flashback Intro/Preface

**Okay, I just want to specify a few small details about this story. 1. This story will have a lot of flashbacks, and all flashbacks will be in italics. The first chapter will be an entire flashback and then chapter 2 will start back in the beginning of Curse Of The Black Pearl. Okay, Thanks! Happy reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

_The Wicked Wench was nearly to Port Royal. We knew that if we could make it there, we would be safe. "Captain Jack! Ship approaching on starboard side!" I heard Aria shout from the crow's nest. I quickly set down my book and ran up to the deck, and sure enough, a grand ship was swiftly making it's way toward us. I went up to the helm and the happy demeanor that Jack had was gone, his face now grim and ashen. "The Endeavor," he told me, and sure enough when I glanced back up it was the Endeavor that I saw. No. Beckett was coming? How had he found us? Aria scurried up to the helm to meet me and Jack, the fear clear in her eyes. I turned back to Jack, "Jack, can we outrun them? The Wench is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" He shook his head sadly and put a hand on my shoulder, _

_"We can't run forever Alice, not after what we did to the Company." He grabbed both of my shoulders, "Take Aria and go into my cabin, you'll be safer there. Stay there until I come for you." He glanced down at Aria quickly before meeting my eyes again. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but after a moment, Jack released me from his grip. He grabbed back onto the wheel and turned to approach the Endeavor.I turned back when I heard Aria speak, "Alice, are we gonna die?" she asked me solemnly. I glanced back at Jack, looking for some encouraging gesture, but found naught but worry in his eyes. _

_"No darling, we'll be fine," I grabbed her hand and we descended the stairs of the helm before I led her to the captain's cabin. After I closed the door, I picked up my locket. My father had given it to me when I was 5 years old. It was special, or so he told me. He had said that it had belonged to Queen Anne Boleyn and that she supposedly gave it to her lover, Blackbeard, before King Henry the eighth had her executed. SUPPOSEDLY being the key word. I never believed this tale, for how could Blackbeard be alive now and harassing the seas, and also have been alive almost 100 years before? But the locket itself was special because my father had acquired it on a business trip for me. The locket played a pretty tune, a song my mother used to sing to me every night when I was little, and a tune I sang Aria to sleep with now. Aria sat upon the floor with her eyes closed, and was humming a strange, and hauntingly beautiful tune, she somehow knew by heart. This song was only one of the little things I did not know about her past. I sat down next to her and just listened, because I knew she was scared and just wanted someone to be there, to just listen. When I saw the tears streaming out of her still closed eyes, I wrapped her in a hug. I lifted the little 7 year old girl on my lap and rocked her to sleep, singing the song from my locket. The door opened abruptly, and I looked up to see Jack come in. "Beckett wants us aboard his ship Alice. Come on," he waited for me to stand up, still holding the small sleeping Aria. As I followed him out on deck, a sudden feeling, an urge to flee overcame me, but I continued following Jack, with a feeling of icy dread snaking through me until I was freezing in the hot Caribbean air._

_Xx  
_

_The door to Beckett's office was closed behind us. Jack and I looked at each other and then looked back as Beckett walked into the room. I wanted to smack the smug look off of his face, but I contained myself, knowing I had Aria in my arms. "Well, come come, we haven't got all day, take a seat. Oh and Miss Kingsley, do give that sleeping...child to my associate, Mercer. He will escort her to a room to sleep in. One befitting to her," he smirked at the last part, but I knew I had no say in the matter. I walked over to Mercer, and gently gave Aria to him. "I swear if you harm her..." I snarled at him menacingly, but only loud enough for him to hear. _

_"Wouldn't dream of it missy," he replied, leaving the room with Aria. I walked back to my seat next to Jack and sat down. _

_"Now that that is taken care of, I suggest we get down to business then, shall we?" Beckett smiled at Jack. "You, Jack Sparrow, have lost an entire shipload of cargo. Haven't you?" Jack looked up defiantly at Beckett's eyes, _

_"People, are not cargo mate. I would not be the one to deliver them to their fates. They shouldn't be treated that way." Beckett was clearly angry with this reply, _

_"Where are the slaves Jack? Where are they!" he yelled at Jack. Jack glanced at me, a smile on his face, _

_"I don't rightly know. Must have been lost at sea," he smiled, knowing he wouldn't tell Beckett where they were. Beckett looked about to blow a gasket, but calmed himself and turned on me. "Miss Kingsley, I do believe that you have one of my slaves, right now. Yes?" I glanced at Jack worried, I knew where this was going. _

_"I do not know what you mean Mr. Beckett, unless you are referring to my daughter," I smiled pleasantly, "My dear Aria, she's adopted, of course, but I assure you that she is no slave." Beckett walked forward and stopped directly in front of me, "Miss Kingsley, I do believe that your parents-"_

_ "Adopted. My parents are dead," I interrupted. He smiled coolly, _

_"Yes, Lord and Lady Ashwood. They sold your little Aria to me. She was going to the new world, but you took her and left-" _

_"I do not know what you are talking about," I interrupted again. _

_"MISS KINSLEY! Do not deny the truth, you stole my property from me," I started to speak again, but Beckett quickly held his hand up, "No Miss Kingsley, it would be in your best interest to not interrupt me again. Now Miss Kingsley, unlike Mr. Sparrow here, you can save yourself of the penalty that Mr. Sparrow will receive. Now to do this of course, you must give Aria to me, so I can sell her to the new world." I looked up at him defiantly, _

_"Is that all I must do Mr. Beckett? Give you Aria, so that you may sell her back into slavery! My goodness! She is only a child! And my answer, sir, is n-" He stopped me and laughed good-naturedly, "Oh, that is not all." He grasped my hand and started to kneel. Oh please no! Please Beckett don't be doing what I think you are doing! "Alice Elianore Kingsley, will you marry me?" Oh my gosh. Did he really just ask that of me? _

_"My answer to both of your questions are, and forever will be NO!" I yelled at him. He seemed taken aback and let go of my hand._

_ "Alice-" _

_"Miss Kingsley to you," I stated coldly. The anger seemed to grow in him. _

_"I would seriously reconsider your answer, Miss Kingsley," he spat as calmly as he could muster, with the anger of being dejected flowing through him._

_ "If you think I would marry you, especially after asking me to give Aria back into slavery, well then you Mr. Beckett are insane, and you can just go to-" _

_"MISS KINGSLEY," Beckett roared, "I try to offer you an escape, but you have to be insolent! My, Lady Ashwood was right about you! You are a defiant young thing, aren't you! Well I can be as cruel as I need to get what I want. Mr. Mercer take them to the brig!"_


	2. Chapter 2: In Port Royal

Chapter 2: What's your purpose in Port Royal?

**Okay, sorry if this is not spellchecked well, I had the entire thing typed up and then I lost it all :( so frustrating! But it's still up, so YAY! By the way, with the flashbacks, the next one won't be for a few chapters, and it will be about how Alice "adopted" Aria, why she ran away, and how she actually met Jack Sparrow. After that, the third flashback will continue what happened after they were thrown in the brig. Just wanted to clarify. Oh and there will be POV changes. Alice's and Jack's, and possibly Will and/or Elizabeth's. Okay, well now that that is cleared up, Enjoy :D**

Alice's POV

I had just arrived in Port Royal and was hiding on board the Interceptor. I had sneaked on board and barged passage here and slept down in the hold, unknowingly to the crew. Right now I was hiding behind the helm of this ship, waiting for the two guards to leave so that I could sneak away unnoticed. But unfortunately for me, the two obviously felt that their job was important and that they would guard it all day, so I was very very VERY board. I had changed a lot in appearance in the last 12 years. My waist- length golden brown hair was braided down my back and hidden underneath the black velvet hooded cloak I wore. The cloak hid my face, my white shirt, vest, brown pants, and effects, which consisted of: a cutlass, pistol, knife, compass, and several other odds and ends that I had picked up on travels. This was good for me because I rarely let myself be seen. I was listening for any signs of the guards taking their leave, when I realized that fancy music was being played up at the fort today. After listening further, I decided that it was a promotion ceremony for someone. My word, the British navy were arrogant and power-hungry, the lot of them. They never could have a large enough title. I lost interest in the promotion for whoever it was, so I began to just relax and listen to the waves. I had probably been doing this for an hour before a pair of boots stomped down the dock towards us. I sat up, ready to listen to whatever happened. It has GOT to be better than what I am doing, which is absolutely bloody nothing! I sighed and peered around the side of the helm and listened to the conversation. The man started to walk towards the Interceptor but was stopped by the two guards, one large and the other skinny. "This deck is off limits to civilians," the skinny one stated matter-o-factly.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," the man then proceeded to walk towards the Interceptor again but was stopped yet again by the guards. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to-do up at the fort eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, did not merit an invitation?" The man had some odd mannerisms. He talked with his hands a lot, but then again, I am not one to talk, for I do the same.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the skinny man said said with less bravado than before.

"It's a fine goal to be sure," the man seemed to assure the guard, "But it seems to me that a ship like that," the man gestured to a grand ship anchored a little ways away, and the two man looked at the ship before turning their eyes back to the stranger, "makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Oh the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed," the skinny guard explained.

"I've heard of one," the strange man said, "Supposed to very fast, nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl," the man finished with a hint of pride in his eyes. I knew a ship that was the fastest in the Caribbean, but it was sunk long ago... The large guard chuckled, "That's not a real ship, that can match the Interceptor." The skinny guard seemed upset, "The Black Pearl is a real ship," he told the other.

"No, no it's not," he seemed to laugh lightly at his friend. Hmmm, I vaguely remember a tale of the Black Pearl, something about some gold coins, or something. All well, no need to ponder things no tworth it at the time. "Yes it is, I've seen it," the skinny guard pushed. The smile left the other guard's face,

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself, spat him back out?" the large guard inquired seriously. This argument couldn't go on for much longer, these two knew nothing of pirates so their knowledge would soon run out and one man would be the argument winner. I smiled, knowing it wouldn't last much more. "No," the skinny man replied.

"No," the other stated, clearly believing he'd won. The stranger started to smile thinking the argument was over, but it stopped when the skinny guard tried to prove his point again, "But I have seen a ship with black sails." Clearly I was wrong, and this argument would last for hours, and I was going to be stuck here for a very long time. "And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and-" I stopped listening as I noticed that the other man, who'd been silent for most of this, was making his way towards the Interceptor. I quickly hid myself behind the helm once again, and gathered my cloak around me so it wouldn't be seen. I prayed silently that the man would not discover me here. Obviously, my luck had run dry. The man had come straight to the helm and gripped the wheel, before he noticed me. He started to say something, but I swiftly whispered, "Please. Do not give me away," the man nodded before looking out to the horizon and pretending to steer the ship. "Eh!" the guards were running towards the ship, "You!"

"Get away from there!" at this the man backed away from the helm and held out his hands. "You don't have permission to be aboard there mate," the large guard said while running up the stairs to reach the helm. "I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat...ship," he corrected himself. I heard the click of the bayonets, which were probably raised at the man now. "What's your name?"

"Smith, or Smithy if you like," the man said, even though I knew he was lying.

"What's you're purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith," the large guard asked a bit haughtily.

"Yeah, and no lies," the other added. Without thinking, I stood up and faced the two guards,

"You navy types are all the same! You're all just power-hungry, pompous, wig-wearing high class people! I am so sick and tired of you're big- headed bloody attitudes," I shouted at them. They both seemed discombobulated at my sudden appearance and outburst. Smith then pulled me behind him and began,

"Alright then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasily black guts out," Smith said while slowly walking towards the guards.

"I said no lies!" the skinny guard cried, frustrated.

"I think he's telling the truth," the other whispered to him loud enough for us all to hear. I walked forward to stand next to the slightly familiar, but unable for me to place his real name, man. I could not believe they were going to start this again! "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," the skinny guard explained. I stepped forward, "Unless, of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." Smith looked impressed at my quick-witted response, but the two guards looked confused. After what I had just said sunk in, they raised their bayonets at me. I held up my hands, "Whoa, now, let us not be hasty with the large bayonets now." After they realized by my voice that I was in fact, a woman, they lowered their bayonets, "What's your name Miss?" the skinny guard asked. "Abigail Aster, and yours, kind sirs?" I decided to play up on the flattery card, and like I would tell them my real name.

"Murtogg, Miss Aster," the skinny one said, and...did he just blush?

"And Mullroy," the large guard said. "And what's your purpose here in Port Royal Miss Aster?" Mullroy asked me sweetly. Gross. These two were hitting on me because I was a girl that was talking to them! I still had my hood on so they couldn't see my face, and yet, they must be so lonely that they wouldn't even care. My word they must have no bloody lives at all. "I am Mr. Smith's sister," I replied with the first thing I thought of. Smith seemed to catch on,

"Yes, me and my darling sister, Abigail, have come to Port Royal to set up a...a.."

"A blacksmith shop," I offered, "Yes my brother here is a blacksmith."

"Why don't you two have the same last name?" Murtogg asked me. Suddenly it hit me, I only hoped that "Smith" could play along.

"Oh, that." I started to sniff like I was all choked up and about to cry, "My husband..." I broke off and buried my face in Smith's chest and pretended to start bawling. He wrapped an arm around me "comfortingly" and began in hushed tones, "Shh, please. My sister is a widow. Her husband was killed last year in a pirate attack, and she's still not over it."

"My brother let me stay with him, and we decided to start a new life here," I spoke into Smith's chest. Something about him was so oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. "We...We're so sorry Ma'am. We didn't know," Mullroy said comfortingly. Man these men were suckers!

"Oh it's alright," I pretended to compose myself, "Oh but brother, do tell us some stories, I...I could use some cheering up." There. That should get him talking, and maybe I could place him.

Xx

Smith was telling us about his adventures, and I kept adding the random, "Oh brother! You really did that?" and things like that.

"And then they made me their chief," Smith continued one of his amazing stories. The a large splash was heard,

"ELIZABETH!" was shouted from the fort, where a woman must have fallen. The two guards just sat there.

"Will you be saving her then?" Smith asked Mullroy.

"I can't swim!" he cried. Oh my lord. You have got to bloody be kidding me. Smith turned to Murtogg, who looked blank.

"A pro to the king's navy you are," I said sarcastically before jumping off the ship and swimming towards the sinking girl. I heard a splash behind me, and turned to see that Mr. Smith had given his effects to Murtogg and Mullroy and was catching up to me. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked me.

"Saving some woman, obviously," I gasped as we were swimming toward where she was. I prepared to dive, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. A tingling sensation flowed through me. "A man's job, luv," he told me, "Stay here and wait for me to come back up." Suddenly I placed it. I knew who he was. He was Jack Sparrow. Oh my lord, how had I not noticed it before? Jack reached surface, before being pulled back down because of the large, heavy dress that the girl wore. I dived in after him and helped him get the dress of so he could reach surface, without being pulled down by the weight of the gown. "Jack are you alright?" He looked at me incredulously before gasping,

"How'd ya figure it out luv?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sparrow?" I taunted him as we reached the docks. I climbed up and he shoved the woman at me, so I could pull her up on the deck. He climbed up after me. I set the woman down, and Jack checked to see if she was breathing. "Not breathing!" Mullroy cried. Thanks Mullroy. As if that would help save her at all. "Move," Jack barked. He cut her corset off and the woman started spitting up water and gasping for air. He threw the corset back and Murtogg caught it. "I never would 'ave thought of that," Mullroy told Jack.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." I shuddered. Singapore. Bad memories. Then I noticed something the woman wore, a gold coin with a skull on it. It looked so familiar, and then it hit me. I knew exactly what this was.

"Where do you get that?" me and Jack asked at the exact same time, glancing up at each other, he could barely meet my eyes, for my hood was still covering my face. I have absolutely no idea how it stayed though. "On your feet," a man, obviously of authority had swords pointed at Jack. I stood too, bowing my head to be looking down. Grrr. I REALLY didn't need this today. "Elizabeth," a man gasped to the woman lying on the dock. She stood and the man, wearing a curled grey wig, put his coat around her, "Are you alright?" "Yes, yes I'm fine, " she told the man, who I could see now, was obviously her father. Oh lovely, some high class lady we saved, and now we'll be getting crap from all these boring, wig-wearing navy men. Elizabeth's father glared at Murtogg, who still held Elizabeth's corset. Upon receiving the glare, he threw it down and pointed at Jack. "Shoot him! Them!" Elizabeth's father told the men.

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" The swords were lifted away from Jack and he put his palms together in thanks. I nodded my head in a thanksgiving gesture, for I felt no need to speak. "I believe thanks are in order," the commodore held his hand out to Jack, and Jack held his out to shake the commodore's. "Don't," I whispered but was too late. The commodore pulled back his sleeve to reveal a 'P' brand.

"Have a brush with the East India Trading Company? Have we? Pirate." Jack closed his eyes in frustration for not heeding my warning.

"Hang him," Elizabeth's father stated.

"Keep your guns on them men, and Gillette, fetch a pair of irons," the commodore ordered. He pulled it up farther to see a tattoo of a sparrow over the ocean. "Well, Well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, it is," Jack told him.

"Well, I don't see your ship...Captain," commodore cut in.

"I'm in the market, as it were," with this Jack implied he was to steal a ship.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg replied. I rolled my eyes until I realized that the commodore had stopped directly in front of me.

"And you Miss..." he grabbed my right hand and lifted it up to see my 'P' brand. I winced. He then grabbed my fingers to look at my ring. It was black with one blood red ruby in the center "Shadow Pirate" was carved in the dark metal. "Oh my, what have we here. Another pirate, a girl pirate." He then smirked, "And not just another pirate, men, but one that everyone is looking for," he turned to his men, "This is Shadow. The pirate woman that wears a black velvet cape, and sneaks about. I do believe that she only fights if her mood brings her to it, because, supposedly you can sneak away from anything, because you only do pirating at night. Right?" the commodore asked for my acceptance of my character.

"Yes, Commodore..."

"Ah yes, Miss Shadow, Norrington it is, just promoted today." I gasped. No. Not him. Why was it him? "Hmm, no one knows you're true identity, do they? But we are lucky, we get to find out who the Shadow piratess is." He pulled back my hood and looked at my face and gasped. He recognized me too. Oh crap. "Alice...Kingsley?" he whispered in a small voice.

"Aye, James." He seemed to collect himself,

"Mr. Mullroy." Mullroy snapped to attention,

"I told you he was telling the truth! But she wasn't! Anyway, these are his sir," he handed Norrington Jack's effects. I turned toward Jack, his eyes were wide as he took in my sea-green eyes that he hadn't seen, but no recognition crossed his face. "No additional shots, nor powder," Norrington listed off Jack's things, "A compass that doesn't point north," he smirked and pulled Jack's cutlass out, "And I half expected it to be made of wood," "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of, especially in comparison to Miss...Shadow, there,"

"But you have heard of me," Jack smiled, pleased he was known by the commodore. Norrington grabbed Jack roughly, but grabbed me a bit softly. I smiled, happy I was getting special treatment. Haha Jack Sparrow! Norrington started to lead us away. "Commodore! I really must protest!" Elizabeth called to Norrington, as Jack and me were being put in irons. She followed him down the dock. "Pirates or not this man and woman saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem them of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington told her.

"But it seems enough to condemn them," Jack cut in, I nodded,

"Would you really have us hanged, after saving dear Elizabeth? Especially...a woman. Especially," I leaned close to him and whispered so no one else would hear, "An old friend." he seemed reluctant,

"Regrettably", he whispered to me, "Indeed." With both of our irons on securely I was pushed back.

**Jack's POV:**

"Finally," Jack put the chain of his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"No! No! Don't shoot," her father screamed. Jack continued,

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat." The commodore didn't move, but Alice started sneaking towards the road, away from the dock. "Commodore!" Jack yelled, when he saw no movement. Norrington handed Jack's effects to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," she told Jack icily.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come Come dear, we haven't got all day." Jack turned her around, "Now if you'd be very kind," he told her so she could begin putting his effects on him. I was still inching away. She put his hat on his head and he then smiled at the crowd. As she put on his compass and pistol, she was doing it roughly, he frowned, "Easy on the goods darling."

"You're despicable," she snarled at him.

"Sticks and stones luv, we save your life, you save ours, we're square."

"Wait, ours?" Elizabeth inquired as Jack turned her back around and his pistol to her head,

"Gentlemen, milady, You shall remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he shoved Elizabeth at the commodore and winked at Alice. She started sprinting, and no one noticed because at the very moment she started running, Jack grabbed a rope and soared into the air, causing a cannon to fall down through the dock as he was swinging around screaming. "Now will you shoot them!" Elizabeth's father growled. Norrington's men opened fire and not one of them hit Jack, they turned around for Alice, and saw that she was gone. At this point Jack had hit the ground and was running away. Norrington's men were chasing him. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow, and Miss Kinsley have a dawn appointment at the gallows, I would hate for them to miss it." Gillette looked confused, "Kingsley? Sir?"

"Ah. That is Shadow's real name, now find them!"


	3. Chapter 3: Blacksmith Shop

Chapter 3: Now how do I know the blacksmith?

Third Person's POV

Jack was running through the streets of Port Royal looking for somewhere to hide. He finally found a statue outside of a blacksmith's but he didn't know that it was outside a blacksmith's, he just knew he needed to hide.

XxXx

* * *

Alice's POV:

I was running from the naval officers that my ex-friend COMMODORE James Norrington had sent after me. This was definitely not my day! I passed a strange statue when someone grabbed me and shoved me behind the statue. They put a rough hand over my mouth as a large group of navy officers ran past.

When they were gone, the hand was removed from my mouth, but before I could turn around to see who it was, there were chains around my throat. I knew this trick. "Captain Jack Sparrow. That was a nice touch, don't you think?" I smirked.

"I am at a disadvantage Miss Shadow, you know me, but I do not think I have the pleasure of knowing you." I laughed.

"Oh Jack, I never thought you would forget meeting me, this meeting changed your entire life, you know." Jack paused for a moment,

"Do I know you from...Tortuga?"

"No Jack, but I will give you a hint," I laughed to cover up my annoyance at him not remembering me.

"What is the hint?" Jack asked, a hint of curiosity coloring his voice. I leaned back as far as I could with his chains around my neck, and then whispered in his ear, "Aria." I then proceeded to move his chains away from my neck, and walked into the first door I saw, which just so happened to be a blacksmith's. After a few seconds, the door opened again, to reveal Jack Sparrow himself, with a strange look on his face. I laughed at him, "Sparrow, you look as though you've seen a ghost!" He walked up to me,

"Alice Kingsley, is it really you?"

"Yes, and now that your thick head remembers, you won't have to call me Shadow anymore," I smiled.

"It's been too too long love," he continued as he walked over an anvil and set his hat down upon it.

"True. Let me think, what has it been, 11, no, 12 years." Jack picked up a hammer just as something dropped. We both turned our heads toward the sound. A drunken man, Mr. Brown the blacksmith himself perhaps? Jack walked over to him and poked him, trying to see how unconscious he was. The man did not move. Jack began to stand back up before swiftly shouting out at the man, "Well!" still the man did not move.

"Jack, you might be a bit more...insane than I remember," I told him carefully.

"Sticks and stones love," he replied as he picked up the hammer and tried to hammer at his chains. I watched for a second, but I knew that this was hopeless. I looked around the shop, and suddenly I had an idea. "Jack!" he turned to me,

"What is it? I am trying to get these things off." I chuckled at his frustration,

"I have an idea," I told him with a smile.

Xx

"And if I put the chain here, like you said, how do I know it will work?"

"Trust me," I pushed him to put his chains on the gear. I walked slowly over to the donkey and petted it quickly, than I picked up a hot iron tool and touched it to the donkey, and he started moving, and a moment later I heard the clank his chains made as they snapped. "Now my turn-" I started before the door opened. "Ugh! Hide!" I whispered as I pulled on my hood and disappeared into the shadows, like my name suggests.

Xx

* * *

Jack's POV:

The door opened and Alice called, "Hide!" Jack ducked behind the gear thing that had cut off his chains. He heard the door close. Jack saw a young man walk into the shop. After seeing the donkey moving the gears, he went to her and calmed her to stop. He then walked over to look at the drunken man on the floor, "Right where I left you." He then walked over to where Jack had set the hammer down, "Not where I left you," he wondered aloud, curious as to how it had gotten there. He then looked over to see Jack's hat still sitting on the anvil. As he moved to touch it, the flat end of a cutlass hit his hand, causing the man to look up and the sword-bearer. The man slowly walked backwards as Jack walked toward the man, sword still pointed at him. "You're one of the ones they're hunting. The pirate," the man said, still backing away.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked the man. Jack didn't know it, but from where she was hiding, Alice was thinking the same thing. "I make a point of avoiding familiarities with pirates," the man said with no emotion at all.

"Ah!" Jack started, "Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record so if you'll excuse me," Jack turned to leave when other man turned quickly, grabbed a sword from a rack and had it pointing towards Jack. Jack turned and lowered his sword, "You think that's wise boy? Crossing blades wif a pirate." The man held his sword higher, "You threatened Miss Swann." Jack raises his blade and slide it over the other man's so they were crossed,

"Only a little," he said with a smile. Jack swung, and the man blocked, and with that the fight had begun. Jack stopped, "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that, excellent form," at this the young man narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "But how is your footwork?" The two walked in a half circle,"Now if I step here," When the other man continued, using the footwork, "Very good," Jack sounded as if he were teaching the man, not fighting him. "Now I step again," and the blades hit each other several more times.

"Ta," Jack sheathed his sword and began to move towards the door, but the man threw his sword, which lodged itself in the door. Jack pulled on it to try and remove it so that he could take his leave but the sword wouldn't budge. Annoyed, Jack walked back towards the man, "That is a wonderful trick, except once again, you are between me and my way out, and now," Jack unsheathed his sword, "You have no weapon," he smiled. The man picked up a sword that had been in the fire, for it had a red hot tip. Jack's smile dissolved. Jack ran to the right and the man swung at him, causing Jack to block, and once again, the fight began. Still fighting Jack looked around to notice all the swords in the shop, "Who makes all these?"

"I do," the man switched to the other side of the large wheel to strike Jack again, "And I practice with them, three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl mate," "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet," Jack looked down, the met the man's eyes again with a eunuch are you,"he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate," he looked Jack up and down, "I can kill it!" Jack

"ahhed" at the man's explanation before swinging and then walking backwards up onto a ramp which then promptly broke, with the two fighting men on it, making them bounce up and down, as it was not balanced. Jack got his hand stuck because of the chain on one of his wrists and stomped a wooden board to hit the man in the face, causing him to fall off the ramp. Jack pulled to get his wrist free and just as the other man walked back on the ramp, he fell, causing the other man to go flying up in the rafters, while Jack rolled onto the ground. He stepped on the end of the ramp and looked up for the man and smiled when he saw him, then the man cut a rope securing barrels, so they would fall and the ramp, sending Jack up to the rafters as well. Jack climbed up and he and the man continued to fight. The man had a sword pointed at Jack, so Jack jumped down off the rafters, the man followed and right when he turned to Jack, Jack threw sand, from a bag into his eyes. The man stumbled back and lifted a wrench before realizing that Jack had his pistol pointed at him. "You cheated," the man said, realizing what Jack had done.

"Pirate," Jack explained. The naval officers were trying to get into the shop. Jack looked back at the banging doors, "Move away."

"No," the man said blocking Jack's way.

" Please move," Jack whined, "And Alice! Get over here!"

"No!" the man shouted, "I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Alice appeared behind the man and grabbed the wrench from his hand,

"Where did you-" he began.

"Now boys, put away your weapons, and you," she pointed at the man, "Please just move." Jack didn't want to do this, but he cocked his pistol, he and Alice had to get out of here now! "This shot wasn't meant for you." A bottle broke on the back of Jack's head, and he fell face first to the ground, out cold.

* * *

The man turned back to Alice and she dropped the wrench, for the drunken man had just knocked out Jack. She smiled sheepishly as the blacksmith started towards her. She held up her still chained hands, "No need sir, I'll go willingly." The officers finally broke into the shop and surrounded them, guns were pointed at her and Jack's unconscious form. "Well done Mr. Brown," Commodore Norrington started toward the old blacksmith, the younger man looked confused, "You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives, and you didn't even have to knock out the woman!"

"Just do'n my civic duties sir," the man slurred.

"Well, actually, the young man there was the one th-" she got cut off as she was gagged and led over to the commodore.

Alice:

"Well I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped along with Alice here, take them away," he turned and left the shop. A few soldiers grabbed Jack and two held me, as the led me out of the shop, the young man was giving me a look of...gratitude? I couldn't decipher the expression because we were taken away to the jail.


	4. Chapter 4: Jail Reunions

Chapter 4: Jail Reunions

**Hey guys! I would like to thank kewlbanana for that awesome review! Thanks! That meant alot!My favorite subject is history, and I really like the 1700's the best. I'll try to keep as historically accurate as possible. :D Thank's again! And people please review, and you might get praise like kewlbanana, or maybe some rum! Enjoy!**

In Jail. Again! Believe it or not, but one can literally go insane being locked in a cell with your cell mate unconcious, listening to other prisoners trying to get the keys from a dog. For about TWO bloody hours. When they took me and Jack to the jail they had taken all his effects, but they didn't even check me. Seriously it's as if they honestly thought to themselves, "Well this pirate girl with a mysterious dark cape on couldn't have any weapons because she's just a pretty little woman." Honestly, I would never understand them. I had been sitting under the window for about two hours, playing with one of my rings when I saw movement. Then none other than Commodore James Norrington came over to the cell I shared with Jack. I stood up and walked over two the bars, " 'Ello James," I smirked, "Come to spend time wif an old friend eh? Well, I'm sorry, but this reunion might be a little bit of a downer."

"Alice, I am sorry, but this is my job. What are you doing being a pirate though? Last I saw of you, you were coming to Port Royal with Aria, and you had left me, now you're pillaging the seas? What has become of you, Alice?"

"James, It has been 12 years since I have seen you. 12 years of hardships of faced. You don't know what it's like, to have nothing!" I whisper-yelled at him. He didn't know why I was a pirate, and yet he acted as if I had turned into a monster. "James, times are hard, you have everything. This, pirating is like my job. It just...just doesn't pay much, unless you know what to look for."

"Alice, where's Aria. Please tell me you did not make her become a pirate too." I hesitated, for I really did not want to answer his question, but I relented, but I chose my words carefully, "James, she is where nothing can harm her now." James looked at me sadly,

"Alice, if it's about the money, I can help."

"It's not the money!" I snapped.

"Because, today I asked Elizabeth Swann-"

"The girl at the docks? The governor's daughter," I interrupted.

"Yes. I asked her to marry me and-"

"A wedding? I love weddings!" I smiled, trying to cover up the pain I felt. Why did my heart brake to hear him say that he had asked another woman to marry him?

"Please do not interrupt me. But yes, I asked her to marry me, and when she says yes, and once she is my bride, well we could adopt Aria," he grinned, pleased with his offer. I grabbed the bars furious, "Are you implying that I could not provide Aria of what she needs?" I snarled. James' smile dropped quickly at my fury, "No no, not at all, I just think that we could give her everything she could ever want, she could-"

"JAMES! Stow it! I would never give MY daughter away to you and some snobby, obnoxious, high class PIG!" He backed away slowly. "Just...just, please leave," I let go of the bars and turned to go set back under the window, waiting untill dawn...

Xx

* * *

After a while, the whistling of the other prisoners faded away and I fell asleep. I was shaken awake abruptly, what felt like only minutes later. I sat up to see that Jack was the one who'd shaken me awake. "Good, your finally awake," I said as I pulled my hood back. I wouldn't need it for a "pillow" anymore.

"Me?" Jack asked looking taken aback, "You were the one asleep Alice," he explained. I snorted,

"Oh Jack, perhaps your memory just isn't what it used to be!" He frowned, upset at this and stood up abruptly,

"My memory is fine."

"YOU were the one that got knocked unconscious by a drunken blacksmith that probably doesn't do anything, after fighting a young whelp!" I laughed.

"True enough," he agreed before sitting down across from me.

"So Jack, what's it been huh? Twelve years of different pirating lifestyles...that really aren't so different, are they?"

"No, they're not," he agreed, "It is good to see you though, how are you, after...you know..." I laughed, avoiding the subject he was referring to,

"Jack we are in jail, bound to hang on the morrow! How do you think I'm doing," I didn't meet his eyes, even though I knew what he was fishing at. I did NOT need to talk about her again, not after the Commodore's little proposal. Jack sensed the tension in the air and changed the subject, "So, do you have a fine lad of your own? I'm sure a pretty young woman, such as yourself would attract admirers," he smirked at this. I smacked him on the knee playfully,

"No. Do you? I mean a lass, do you have one? Oh wait just kidding, I've been in Tortuga a few times, so I know you do." I love messing with him, we had always tried to find ways to humiliate each other. "See Jack, I do my own work. I have successfully read stories of or heard the legends of every single infamous pirate to ever sail the seas," I smiled at my own (slightly unpiratey) accomplishment. He laughed at me, making me frown,

"You always were a little bookworm, weren't you?" I smiled pleased that he could remember something about me,

"Oh the great CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," I exaggerated his name, "Actually remembered something about me!" He laughed at my acting to be ecstatic just to be around him, "My! Oh I'm so happy that I could just..." I pretended to faint. Now we were both laughing at this point, and it felt good. I hadn't laughed in so long...

XxXx

* * *

"You did not say that!" Jack laughed at my story. We had been telling each other of some of our adventures from the past twelve years.

"I did! I swear it! When Sao Feng asked me to marry him, I told him that I'd rather marry a rat than him, and then I threw dirty water in his face, " I laughed at my own audacious nature. Night had fallen and we both were running out of time. My face fell, we would both be dead in the morning. The sailors in other cells were STILL begging the dog to bring them keys, how stupid could people be? If the dog was gonna give it to them, he would have by now. I played off my worry as annoyance, "Why won't they shut it?" I whispered to Jack, who was leaning on the opposite side of our cell, with his hat over his face.

"I don't know." I relaxed a bit and laid down on the ground, curling up, and wishing I had a book, I closed my eyes. I just wouldn't dwell on the fact that I probably wouldn't live much longer. I hummed the song that my locket had played to myself, hoping sleep would come. It didn't. I continued to hum anyway, as it calmed me. "If you keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Jack stated annoyed by the continuous mutterings of the other prisoners.

"Your wasting your breaths," I commented, sitting up and opening my eyes, knowing sleep would never come.

"Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the prisoners turned to look back at us. Jack looked up at him and smirked at his fear, while I shook my head in aggravation. My goodness! None of us wanted to die, but me and Jack weren't annoying the heck out of everybody else because of it. Me and Jack sat in quietly before the sound of cannons broke the silence. I stood up as Jack rushed to look out the tiny barred off window, "I know those guns." I walked over to him hoping that it was not who I thought it was. "It's the Pearl," he said, as I shoved him to the side so I could look to be sure. It was the Black Pearl. Oh no, I really need to learn not to get on people's nerves, was that why Captain Barbossa was here? I got down and let Jack stay at the window, while I sat on the small ledge beneath it.

* * *

"The Black Pearl?" a prisoner came to the bars of the cell on the other side of us, peering at Jack, "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors," he looked worried. I snorted at the man. Really? Jack turned back to look at the man,

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder," Jack said exactly what I was thinking. The man looked behind him, proven to be wrong did not settle with him apparently, because he looked upset. I didn't need to see what Jack saw, I could hear enough. Port Royal was under cannon fire. I heard screaming, and I felt my heart ache for the innocent people. Children might be being killed at this very moment! I closed my eyes. I was a pirate, but I did not believe in the senseless killing of innocent people. Suddenly a cannon hit the jail and Jack jumped down off the window and pulled me down on the ground with him. I hit my head, and my vision was starting to get fuzzy. I sat up slowly, trying to get my vision to stop whirling. Jack leaned over to me, "You alright luv?" he asked with concern. "Fine. Stupendous. I could throw a party," I replied. He laughed,

"Glad to see that your sarcasm is still intact," he look over to the other cell, with a strange look on his face. I looked to see what he was gaping at, and saw that the blast had made a large hole in the other cell, and all remaining prisoners were streaming out. I leaned back against Jack's chest, closed my eyes, and groaned at all of today's bad luck. "Sympathies, friends. It's not a matter of luck at all," a straggling man said before leaving, making Jack and me the only two in jail. Jack stood and looked at the edge of our cell, where if fate were kinder, a hole might've been blown and we could be free. He gazed into the night, before grabbing the bone that the other prisoners had been using to try to persuade the dog to come. Jack Held it out and started whistling at the dog, shaking the bone around. I rolled my eyes, "Jack, please tell me that you are not seriously trying to call that damn dog! I thought that we agreed that that idea was idiotic." I stood up and wobbled a bit, almost falling down, but finally gaining some balance.

"Come on doggie, it's just you and us now, just you and Alice, and Ole' Jack, come on," he called to the mutt, that was actually starting to come toward us. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I stepped up to the bars, and looked at the dog, "Come now doggie, don't you wanna come and help us out, your dear friends here? Come on you sweet little doggie! If you come we'll give you this nice bone 'ere and maybe we'll take you with us," I crooned to the dog. The dog was almost to us now, and I couldn't believe that this worked. Jack continued, "Come on That's it, come on come on, that's a good boy. Come on! Bit closer, bit closer! That's it That's it doggie!" the dog was right outside our cell now, I smiled at our victory. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur..." the dog turned at ran away. "No no no no no! I didn't mean it, I didn- ohhhh-" I cut him off with a painful slap on the cheek,

"Jack! Why did you have to screw that up?" He rubbed his cheek, and mumbled something incoherent, as the door slammed open. We both looked to see a dead guard fall down the stairs, followed but two familiar pirates. "This ain't the armory!" Twigg grumbled to Bo'sun."

"Well, well,well, look what we 'ave here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparra'." that pirate spit on Jack who had been glaring at the two, and now looked down in disgust at the spit. "The last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a god forsaken island, shrinking into the distance," Twigg told his friend,

"His fortunes aren't improved much, except, he has company this time. Is that you Miss Shadow?" I gave the two a fake smile, and then continued to glare.

* * *

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen," Jack smiled sly as a fox, "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack glared. Bo'sun grabbed Jack's neck through the bars, and his hand and wrist turned skeletal. I gasped and grabbed Jack's hand in fear, and so I could be ready to pull him out of Bo'sun's grasp. Jack looked creeped out and interested at the same time, as he glanced at the hand that had grabbed his neck. "So there is a curse, that's interesting," he continued to look at the hand.

"You know nothing of hell," Bo'sun whispered, before jerking his hand away from Jack's neck. They turned to leave, but Bo'sun turned back to look at me, a smirk on his face, "Oh and Shadow, Captain Barbossa will be interested to know that you're still alive. Very interested indeed," then the two stalked off. I let go of Jack's hand, and he rested both of his outside the bars, "That's very interesting," he said to himself as he held up his hand, as if to inspect it.

* * *

"Jack give me that bone," I commanded, sitting cross-legged, on the floor, leaning my back against the wall. He looked at me as if I were crazy,

"Um, Alice, the dog is gone." I huffed, why couldn't he trust me?

"I know, thanks to you! Now give me the bloody bone!" Jack handed it to me before sitting cross-legged, opposite of me. I smiled and pulled out my knife, it had a black handle, and a few pearls around the rim of it. Jack's eyes grew big, "Where did you get that?" I shrugged,

"The guards never checked me for weapons. Ha ha!" I began sharpening the bone with the knife, it just needed to be pointy enough that we could use it to open the door...

Xx

After a hours of sharpening, I finally handed the bone to Jack. "I sharpened it, you open the door," I told him while putting the knife back on my belt, and sitting up on my knees. Jack had almost gotten the door, when we heard someone enter the jail. Jack fell back on the ground quickly, as a man ran in, and unfortunately he fell back on me. "Jack, no offense, but get off! You're real darn heavy!" I whispered to him.

"Of course love, how could I take offense to that," he replied sarcastically, before rolling off of me so that he was lying on the floor beside me.

"You! Sparrow!" the man said. Oh my gosh, it was the man from the blacksmith's! Jack tilted his head up slightly,

"Eh?"

"You're familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" the man asked. I slowly moved to the back of the cell and put my hood on. I didn't want this man to see me.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked incredulously, "Have you not heard the stories?"

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is," I told the man. Jack glared at me for ruining his chance to tell the story.

"Thank you Miss...?" I know he expected me to answer him with my name, but I said nothing, so he turned back to Jack. "The ship's real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place," the man pushed, "Where is it?" Clearly the man was growing aggravated. Jack studied his hand,

"Why ask me?" he toyed with the man.

"Because you're a pirate," the man stated annoyed.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it? Or you just won't ask a lady pirate?" The man grabbed onto the bars in fury at Jack's "jokes", then calmed down a bit, "Never," he stated appalled, "And I do respect women, even if they are pirates." I chuckled at this,

"Oh the man that has honor eh?" I smirked to myself. When Jack laid back down, uninterested, then man stepped back.

"They took Miss Swann," he stated reluctantly, as he let go of the bars.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack sat up smiling, " I see. Well if your intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate," Jack glanced back at me, and I nodded, "We see no profit in it for us."

"I can get you out of here," the man said.

"How's that, the keys' ran off," Jack stated.

"Because of you," I commented, causing Jack to frown slightly. The man looked up at the cell bars,

"I helped build these cells," he stated matter-o-factly, "These are half pin-barrel hinges."

"Oh, look the man knows his metals!" I smirked.

"With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength," the man said while moving a bench to the door, "The door will lift free," the man stated. Okay fine. That was cool, AND something that I didn't know. Darn. Jack looked just as interested,

"What's your name," he asked.

"Will Turner," the man stated.

"Oh my lord! It cannot be!" I whispered. I pulled my hood closer around my face.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. A good, strong name. No doubt named for your father eh?" Jack asked. By his tone, I knew he was planning something.

"Yes," Will stated.

"Oh," Jack looked down before standing up, "I've changed me mind! If you spring us from this cell, we swear on pain of death, we shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand to shake, and Will took it, and smiled,

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out!" Jack motioned to the bars with his hands. I remained on the floor. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Will opened the door and Jack walked out immediately, still I remained on the floor.

"Miss?" I looked up to see Will coming towards me, and Jack look back at us. "You're coming too. You can't just stay here," he held out his hand, "Come on, please, I won't hurt you I promise." I grabbed his hand slowly and let him pull me to my feet and lead me out of the cell. I couldn't admit that he already had. "Hurry, someone would have heard that," Will said. Jack glanced at me funny, before saying,

"Not without my effects," he grabbed them and made even more noise. We hurried to escape the jail, and my mind was reeling. I had met five people that I hadn't seen in years, in less than 24 hours, and I was about to break.

* * *

**P.S. The next chapter is going to be a flashback of what happened before the first one, It will end when we get to where she meets Jack, so it might be a LONG chapter. Thanks to all of you who read this, and I hope yiu enjoy it! See ya soon! Oh and if the language itself isn't "Correct" it's because they're pirates! Alright Yo ho! and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alice

Chapter 5: Alice

**Okay, Thanks again kewlbanana! And in answer to your question, Norrington did not know that Aria was dead. He hasn't been in touch with her for years. Hopefully this chapter will help a bit. It is a bit of her past up untill she first meets Jack. The part about Aria will be finished in a few more chapters. Oh and please go back and review the first chapter, I had to change some ages around a bit to fit the story more. Okay thanks, and happy reading.**

**P.S: I figured that I SHOULD use a dislaimer, I only own Alice, Aria, and my own original plot line. I do not own Pirates, and though I do wish it, I do not own Jack:(**

**P.P.S: I decided that I should warn you, in order for this to not become multiple chapters, it is going to end up being a VERY long chapter. Much longer than any usual chapter because the plot goes through 7 years. Okay Thanks guys!**

I was only 5 years old when I began being an adult. It was a sad thing, my childhood disappeared along with every happy aspect of my life...

_My daddy is a wonderful man. He is a merchant sailor, and is gone for many months at a time, still, the time we did spend together is wonderful and filled with such happy memories. I cherish these memories when he isn't here. I never know when he is gonna come home. Every day for the first week after he leaves, I wait at the window. He doesn't come. Soon we adapt to life without him._

* * *

___Xx_

_**Flashback within flashback( sorry, a bit confusing)** _

_~~~We live in London, a few towns away from the sea, but me and my brother like to pretend that we are on the sea with daddy. I am out in the garden with Will, playing a game, suddenly, we are gathered in a hug from behind. I crane my neck around to see that it is daddy! He's home! "Daddy!" I shriek in delight and wrap my arms around his neck. He hugs me tighter before setting me down next to Will. "Alice! 'ello sweetheart," he smiles, "How is my little princess?" I smile at him, big and bright, "I'm so glad you're home daddy!" Dad then turns to Will and gathers him in a hug as well, _

_"Will! You're so big son! How old are you now?"_

_ "Seven," Will beams proudly. Daddy then turns to me, _

_"And you? How old are you?" I had to count it on my fingers first, _

_"Five," I reply sure of myself. He beams again. Suddenly, we hear mama's voice from inside,_

_ "Will! Alice! What's all the commotion outside? I thought you were going to come inside and help with the-" she walked out the door and saw my father. "William!" she ran to my father and they hugged, and...kissed. I turned to Will with a disgusted look on my face,_

_ "Yuck! Girls are gross!" Will said. I looked at him with shock, did he think I was gross, "Except you, Alice! You're my sister, that doesn't count." He smiled and gave me a hug while we watched our parents smiling and talking to each other. We walked inside to give them so privacy._

_Xx  
_

* * *

_ That night mama had made a special dinner. We ate and daddy told us stories about his time sailing. I was always interested in his stories. The sea was amazing, and I dreamed of one day sailing on it. After dinner, daddy gathered us all in the parlor. He was smiling and I couldn't wait to find out why. Daddy knelt in front of me and Will with his hands behind his back. "Will, Alice, I have something for you two!" Me and Will looked at each other, excited before turning back to our father. Daddy handed something to Will, it was a well-carved wooden sword. "I love it dad!" Daddy laughed, pleased that Will liked his gift, _

_"I thought you would!" Will hugged dad and stood up,_

_ "Can I go play with it please? Please?" Dad laughed again, _

_"Sure Will, sure, but go outside with it," Will was already running, _

_"Thaaank Youuuuu Daaaaad!" we heard Will shout as he ran out the door._

_Xx  
_

* * *

_ Dad grabbed something and put it in my small hands. I looked down at it in awe. It was a silver, oval shaped pendant that had flower carvings on it, in the center of it, an oval shaped emerald sat, surrounded by a circle of white shell pearls. It was beautiful. "Daddy...it's...it's so...so pretty," I struggled to find the right words. He smiled, "Alice, that locket has a story with it..."_

_ After he had told me about the pendant's story, he told me to look inside for a surprise. I stared at him blankly, "Inside?" He laughed, and showed me a small clasp that opened the locket, inside was a small contraption. "What is it?" _

_"It's a music box, after I...acquired that locket, I had that put inside, now if you just, " he wound up the locket, "wind it up, it plays." The locket played a beautiful song that I recognized as a lullaby that mama would sing to me. I hugged him again, "Thank you so much daddy. I love you." He smiled and set me on his lap, _

_"I love you too Alice."~~~_

_XxXx  
_

* * *

_(back to REAL FLASHBACK)_

_ It is raining outside. I had woken up wanting to play outside with Will, but when I ran to the window, I was greeted with the sad and dreary pitter-patter of rain. Daddy had left six months ago, and I was saddened by the lack of his presence. I held my locket that he had given me, and hummed the tune to myself as I sat at the window, staring into the rain. Suddenly my mother called us into the parlor, and she looked like she had been crying. "Mama, what is it?" I asked her. _

_"Alice, Will, your father...your father...he's missing. There was a pirate attack, and he was never found, and they think that...he's...dead." I started crying, and ran into my mother's arms, "He can't be dead mama! He can't be!" she comforted me and I looked back to Will. He looked so angry, _

_"PIRATES!" he yelled angrily before stomping off to be alone. I cried into my mother's shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. At least now I knew why it was raining. The sky was mourning._

_Xx  
_

* * *

**_Three years__ later:_**

_"Alice!" I heard Will yell while looking for me. Ever since my father had died three years ago, me and Will both had to get jobs to help my mother. Will had become a newsboy, and helped deliver the news. I sewed handkerchiefs and did some embroidering for Madame Jacqueline's Clothing Emporium. I was finishing up stitching someone's initials on a handkerchief when Will burst in the shop. "Al-Alice!" he huffed, out of breath, "Alice! Mama's sick! Go home! I'll get a doctor," he ran out of the shop immediately. I went to find the french madame herself, shouting her name. She walked out of the back, flustered, "Alice Elianore! S'il vous plait enfant! **( Please Child.)** Calm yourself! What is it?" _

_ "My mother is sick, I have to get home to her-"_

_ "Go child, finish later." I ran out of the shop and didn't stop until I was in the house. I walked into her room and knelt down next to her, _

_"Mama, how are you?" I whispered. _

_"Oh, darling, I'll be fine when the doctor gets here, I'm just a little tired." At that moment, the doctor walked in with Will at his heels. Doctor Brown knelt next to her, "Mrs Turner, how do you feel?" _

_"Tired, my back aches a bit though." _

_"Hmmmmm," Doctor Brown felt mama's forehead, "Mrs Turner, you have a fever as well." He did a few more things to check her out, "Ah, well Mrs Turner, you seem to have the flu, stay in bed and I'll come to check on you in a week." He turned to us, "Put cold cloths on her forehead to keep the fever down. Take care of her until she feels better," he then left. I ran to go get her a cloth to put on her forehead. _

_"Mama, You'll get better, right?" She smiled brightly, _

_"Sweetheart, of course I'll be alright!" she laughed, "I don't want you two cooped up in here with me all day, go, and I'll call for you if I need anything." _

_"Are you sure?" She hugged me, _

_"Positive, now go play! Love you Alice!" _

_"Love you mama!" me and Will walked out of the room._

_Xx  
_

* * *

_I sat alone, under a willow tree, thinking of the last two weeks of my life. Mama had contracted smallpox. Doctor Brown realized it when he checked her in a week. Me and Will were not allowed to see her, because she was so contagious, but I sneaked in a few times. I walked into her room one night and knelt by her side. "Mama?" She stirred and looked at me, "Alice, you shouldn't be here until I'm better." _

_"I wanted to see you though, are you going to be okay?" _

_"Yes darling, of course, Doctor Brown thinks I may be healed in a week," she smiled and stroked a hand over my hair, "I need to rest honey, but thanks for coming, I love you Alice, tell Will I love him too, if he's not already asleep." _

_"I love you too mama," I walked out of the room._

_Xx  
_

* * *

_They said it was peaceful. That when she died, she was asleep. The funeral had been today, and I had to wear a tight black dress, that was too stuffy. I cried a lot today and I was sitting under the willow by her grave in the cemetery. I had picked a bouquet of roses to put on her grave and was singing along to my locket, the words that mama had always sang to me. Will found me when it was dark out. He had grown so mature, for a 10 year old. "Alice, come home, I have dinner for us," he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I was shivering, "Alice, you'll catch cold out here!" he wrapped his coat around me, and helped me walk home._

_Xx  
_

**_one year_****_ later:_**

_I walked back home after a hard day of work at Madame Jacqueline's. She was a kind lady, but when I was her only help, I was worked to the bone. I had learned to make gowns in the short year that followed mama's death. I am now nine years old, and work, cook, clean, and completely take care of myself on my own. Will had left almost a week after mama's death. I had walked home to find the house empty, and a note on the door. It had said:_

_"My dear sister Alice Elianore Turner,_

_I am so so sorry to have to do this to you, Alice, I truly am. Please do not think I left because of you. I left to go and find father. I do not believe that he is dead, he must be out there somewhere. Please take care of yourself, you are strong girl, and will make a fine lady one day. Do not come looking for me, you are too young._

_ I love you always,_

_ William Turner II"_

_I still couldn't believe that he had left me, but I had no choice but to take care of myself on my own secretly. I had to lead everyone to believe that my mother was still alive. If it were discovered that a nine year old girl lived in a house on her own, I'd be thrown into the streets. I knew that if that were to occur, I would never survive the gangs and officers thinking that I was a thief. I could be kidnapped, stolen in the night, and no one would notice. Madame Jacqueline would take away my job if she knew I lived on my own. Kindness only went so far in London. Everyday, I hurried home so no one would discover my secret. And every night, alone and heart-broken, I would fall asleep in my mother's bed._

_Xx  
_

* * *

_I woke up early this morning and as I hurried to Madame Jacqueline's an officer stopped me. Oh please no! "Hey! You! Little girl!" I turned around and did my best to act normal and formal, "Why, good morning officer, a nice day isn't it?" He looked suspicious,_

_ "Where is your parents, lass?" I quickly thought up a lie, _

_"Sir, my father is a navy officer, he isn't home now, and mama and me work at Madame Jacqueline's, she asked me to go in her stead and tell the madame that she can't come to work today because my brother is sick." He seemed to believe it, _

_"Well then missy, what's your name?" _

_"Elissabeth Black," I frowned slightly knowing that I was using my mother's name, "Elissa, my family calls me." The officer than grabbed my arm, _

_"Well than Elissa, you wouldn't mind taking me to meet your mum would you?" Oh no! He had me, I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started running, "Stop! Thief! Oi! Get back here!" I knew I was going to die then! They hung thieves! I was going to be hung at nine years old for a crime I did not commit! I fell to the ground as I ran into somebody, "Please don't let them catch me!" I shrieked at the person. I looked up at the woman, she had very pale skin, and hazel colored eyes. She wore a tight, crimson gown that would only be worn by high class people. She looked down at me in pity. "Lady Ashwood, I am truly sorry that this little thief bothered you, I'll just take her away now, " he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, and dragged me away," Come along girl." _

_"What are you doing to my daughter?" the woman asked with authority in her voice._

_ "Daugh...daugh...ter?" the man asked. _

_"Yes, she is my daughter, I took her to get away from the estate for the first time, and I see that you are assaulting her?" The man looked sheepish, _

_"I am sorry milady. Will not happen again," the man turned and walked away. I turned to walk away too, but the woman put a hand on my shoulder, _

_"Now dear, what is your name?" I knew I had to tell the truth this time,_

_ "Alice. Alice Elianore Kingsley." Well, somewhat. She smiled at me, _

_"A pretty name, for a pretty little girl. I am Lady Jezebelle Maradith Ashwood. Child, where is your family?" I frowned, _

_"My father, is lost at sea, and my mama died a year ago of smallpox." The woman seemed truly saddened by my story, _

_"Would you come live we me? We could adopt you, and give you pretty dresses, and, oh! You'd have so much fun!" I should have said no, but when a nine year old girl that has nothing is offered such thing, she is obviously going to say, "Yes Mrs. Lady, I would like that." The woman smiled,_

_ "Dear, you may call me Mrs. Jeze for now, and come along now dear." She helped me into a fancy big white carriage._

_Xx  
_

* * *

_We were a little ways out of London before we entered a large estate. "Welcome to Ashwood Manor!" Mrs. Jezebelle said in a sing-song way. After getting out of the carriage, she introduced me to Lord Ashwood, "This is our new daughter! We're going to adopt this sweet little girl!" The man, Lord Aswood, leaned down to be at my level, "What is your name sweetheart?" I winced a bit. Only daddy and mama ever called me that._

_ "Alice Elianore Kingsley." The man laughed, _

_" A pretty name my dear, but you're not a Kingsley any longer! You are now Miss Alice Elianore Ashwood. When you grow up, you will be a lady of the court." Wow! I would have a title now? This was all so confusing! "You may call me Edward though, and my wife Jezebelle. You are family now!" Jezebelle lead my up a grand staircase, and into a room. It was beautiful! There was a vanity, and a big pink canopy bed, and it was all so beautiful!" Jezebelle smiled, "Do you like it Alice? It is your room." I beamed, "I love it Jezebelle! Thank you!" I ran and hugged her. _

_"Alice, just call me Jeze, there's no need to be formal sweet." _**(****And That's pronounced like: Jezz-zee) **_"But darling, you are high class now, and we must make you look that way, come here."_

_Xx  
_

* * *

_After what seemed like forever, Jeze was done. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was squeaky clean. I hadn't been this way since mama was still here. I had on a pink lacy gown that looked way too fancy for me. She had curled my long golden brown hair, and pinned it back halfway with a pink silk bow. I looked...different, and elegant. My feet had been squeezed into pinchy little heels. "You look beautiful Alice!" she sighed, proud of her work. _

_"Can I go explore outside?" It was a nice day after all. Jeze smiled, _

_"Of course, but be careful, and do not get dirty please!" I walked outside and around to the back of the mansion. Acres and acres of fields filled with dark skinned people came into view. Oh no. I had heard about this. It was called an estate. The dark people were forced to work here, against their will. I couldn't believe it! I ran back inside and hid in the kitchen to think, this couldn't be happening! It was so wrong, and the Ashwoods were so nice! When I looked up, I realized that everyone in the kitchen was a slave. A middle aged woman looked at me straggly, "Um, Miss Alice? Isn't it?" I nodded. "Miss Alice, you ain't s'posed ta be in de kitchen, I could help take ya out to da parlor." I shook my head, _

_"No ma'am, I...I just came here to think. Unless...unless you'd get in trouble for having me in here. Would you?" The woman nodded, "I will leave then. I am sorry for bothering you," I walked into the parlor to see two girls in there, who stared back at me surprised. One of the girls looked to be my age, the other appeared to be around three and was dusting a picture. "Um...hi!" I tried to be friendly, "My name is Alice, and I'm nine." The older girl glanced at the younger girl, before looking back at me confused. "Please, I don't care if you're slaves, I...I just want a friend." The girl seemed to finally trust me, she walked forward until she was right in front of me. _

_"I am Anamaria. I am nine also, and this, " she gestured for the young girl to come forward, "Is my three year old sister, Aria." I smiled, _

_"We all have names that start with 'A', isn't that interesting?" Anamaria smiled, _

_"It is, Miss Alice." I frowned, _

_"No. I am Alice, and Alice only. The only reason that I'm here is because Lady Ashwood picked me up out of the streets," I looked down at my feet, "I am an orphan." Anamaria looked sad and a bit nervous, but put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Alice, I can't imagine. I can't remember my mamma much. We were taken away right after Aria was born." I hugged her,_

_ "I am sorry too, Anamaria. This is not right." The little three year old toddled over to where we were hugging, and stopped in front of me. She opened her arms up to me, and I laughed before scooping her up in a hug. Anamaria smiled, "She likes you a lot." I looked at Aria and smiled, humming the song that my mama sang to me. When I looked back at her, the little girl was asleep on my shoulder. Anamaria smiled, "Well, we were finished here anyways, let's take her to the cabin." I walked outside following Anamaria. She lead me to a few dozen run down shacks and opened the door to one. I set the sleeping Aria on the 'bed' and sat down on the floor next to Anamaria. "Is there anything I can do? This is awful, how can people be treated this way?" Anamaria smiled sadly, _

_"No. Not now, the Ashwoods own us, and when you are older, you will." I frowned at this, _

_"No. when I inherit this place, I will set you all free. This is wrong, and I will not allow it when I am in charge. My mama told me that all men are equal." Anamaria smiled at me, "That would be nice, but we can't change anything now, can we?" I frowned, _

_"No, but we can be friends." She looked over at me, _

_"Best friends," a smile creeping on her face._

_ "Forever," we hugged each other. And I stood up and put a blanket over Aria, "I have to go, they will wonder..." I didn't finish my sentence. _

_"Goodbye Alice, see you tomorrow?" _

_"Of course!" I hugged her again, before leaning over Aria, "Goodnight Aria," I walked out of the cabin and back into the manor, knowing that I had a new friend forever._

_Xx  
_

* * *

**_Four Years later:_**

_ I awoke to a fine, sunshiny morning. Perfect! I let the maid, Nellie, dress me. It was a BIG day! I was turning thirteen, and I was having a ball later this evening. Nellie pulled out a corset, and I groaned. Jeze had made me start wearing them a year ago, and they were not fun. I had asked Jeze if Anamaria could be my maid. What I didn't tell her was that I wanted Anamaria so that she and Aria could live in the nicely furnished maid's room. Alas, they would stay house slaves. "Now Miss Alice, I bet you're excited! Your first birthday ball!" Nellie was tightening the laces as I winced at each pull. I gasped,_

_ "Nellie! Must it be so tight?" Nellie smiled apologetically,_

_ "Sorry Miss, but Lady Jezebelle said that it had to be tighter for today's occasion." I frowned, sometimes Jezebelle really got on my nerves. After I was laced up to the point of not being able to speak without gasping, Nellie brought out a lovely lavender gown. I smiled, so this was the gown that Jeze had bought for me? She had kept it a secret until today. I put on a pair of lavender heels and sat down at the vanity as Nellie did my hair. I had mixed feelings about this new life. I loved looking beautiful and wearing fancy gowns everyday. It was so much fun! But I hated the corsets, and that I couldn't do anything myself, and I absolutely HATED that this was an estate. I hated that we had slaves, it just wasn't right. I looked in the mirror to see how Nellie had styled my hair. She had french braided it, leaving my bangs down though, to hang around my face. The braid ended just above the back of my neck, and the rest of my hair was pulled into an elegant bun. I looked beautiful for my ball. "Thank you Nellie," I walked from the room. It was already 1:00 and I had to find Jezebelle. She was reading when I walked in the parlor. "Oh thank you Jeze!" I breathed, the corset limiting my words, and volume. She looked up to study me and then beamed, "Oh Alice! You look Gorgeous!" She stood and hugged me. _

_"May I go for a walk?" I asked her. She smiled, _

_"Actually yes, but, Mr. Norrington is here to see you. Let him accompany you please. He's in the hall!" she shouted the last part as I hurried into the hall, to find James Norrington waiting. "Hello James," I beamed, pleased that he had come to see me. He was about 5 or 6 years older but he was handsome, and a very good friend of mine. He took my hand, "Shall we?" I let him lead me out to the gardens. _

_"You look lovely Alice Kingsley," He always preferred to use the false last name that I had given to the Ashwoods. I hadn't told anyone that I was a Turner. In all honesty, Kingsley was my mother's maiden name . Only Anamaria knew my real last name. I nodded in thanks. James thought for a moment before leaning close to whisper in my ear, "You're wearing a corset today aren't you?" I laughed, _

_"Yes, apparently Jezebelle believes that for my thirteenth birthday, I should have a corset so tight that I cannot breathe!" He looked pitiful for a second before he smiled again. "Your birthday is in July James, you'll be 19?" He nodded before looking down. "James...are you alright?" He stopped abruptly,_

_ "Alice I have to tell you something," he looked nervous. _

_"What is it James?" He looked back up in my eyes, _

_"I'm leaving."_

_ "What?" I asked, confused. _

_"Alice, you know my father worked in the navy before he died." James' father had died last year in a pirate attack. I put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. _

_"I know. He was a brave man."_

_ "Yes, well, in January, I'm starting in the navy." He waited for me to answer, but I said nothing. He continued, "I even have a title, lieutenant! If I do a good job, maybe I could be a commodore one day." I honestly didn't know what to say, but I managed a small question, "Lieutenant?" He smiled, _

_"Because of my father's high status, I get to start as a lieutenant." I swallowed my sorrow at the fact that he was leaving and put on a brave face, _

_"That's wonderful James! Where is it that you're going?" _

_"Port Royal." I had always wanted to go to the Caribbean, I wish I could... "But it's only May, we still have seven months," he smiled. _

_"Yes, that really is wonderful James, I'm proud of you," I hugged him. He smiled, _

_"I'm so excited!" _

_"I bet!" James looked up at the sky for a moment, it looked to be around 3:00 in the afternoon, from the position of the sun. _

_"Oh! I have to go! So sorry Alice, but I'll see you tonight!" he hurried off to get back home. I sighed, James ALWAYS had somewhere to be. I continued my walk in the garden, enjoying some roses that had been planted there, when I looked up, someone was running toward me, "Alice! Alice!" Aria screamed as she ran to me, and hugged me around the waist crying. "Ari, what is is darling?" _

_"Master's gonna sell Ana!" Anamaria? Oh no! I started running toward the fields where I saw Edward Ashwood himself, dragging a chained, and struggling Anamaria. "NO! Edward don't!" I shouted at him. _

_"I'm just doing business Alice! Stay out of it!" he yelled back. _

_"But you can't!" I wailed, "She's my friend!" He glared at me, _

_"I know, that's why I'm selling her, I cannot allow you to be friends with a slave! Just think of it! Our reputations we be ruined!" _

_"EDWARD! Stop it, Stop it!" I grabbed his arm, and he shook it off violently, _

_"Alice, stop acting like a child." _

_"No! You CANNOT take her! Please!" Edward glared at me,_

_ "ENOUGH! I'll take care of you later!" He started to drag her into a cart, _

_"Take care of Ari, please," Anamaria shrieked to me. Edward started to drive away, and I was crying, _

_"Ana! No! Ana!" Aria was shrieking. I picked her up and took her to her bed, and just sat there rocking her. _

_"Shh, it'll be alright Ari, I'm here, and I won't let anything ever hurt you darling." I laid her down and began to sing the lullaby to her that I had sung to her every night for the last four years. Finally she fell asleep. I smiled, Aria was my child, I had "adopted" her ever since the day we met, and I knew that she considered me her mother, as much as I considered her my daughter. Suddenly, I heard Edward shout from outside, "Alice!" He slammed the door open, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Whipping shed. "Alice! What the hell are you thinking?" I looked down, he had sometimes yelled at me, but never whipped me before. "You cannot associate with slaves!" I looked back up at him as he continued, "I'm going to sell that child you're so fond of tomorrow morning!" Not Aria! _

_"No! You heartless toad!" He was infuriated with me, and slammed me against a pole, face first,_

_ "You learn some respect!" He grabbed the whip and struck my back five times before I crumpled to the ground. "Now you go back to the house and clean yourself up for the ball!" He left and I hurried back to the manor crying in pain, and in horror at what he'd just said. Jeze stood up,_

_ "Alice, what happened-" Edward came into the room,_

_ "Jezebelle no. Do not talk to her until she cleans herself up!" Jeze shrunk under his glare, she saw my back and looked in horror at her husband, _

_"Edward! How could you do that to our daughter?" she shrieked. _

_"She's not my daughter, she's yours! And I'd prefer a daughter that my wife could give me, but YOU can't!" She started to cry and left the room, and I ran upstairs, slammed and locked the door to my room before collapsing on the bed in sobs._

_Xx  
_

* * *

_There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked from my vanity, as I finished getting ready. _

_"Honey, can I come in?" Jeze asked through the door. I stood and opened the door, then locked it back behind her. I was ready for the ball, I had put on a lacy pink gown, and fixed my makeup and hair. "You look wonderful Alice." I turned to look at her,_

_ "Why does he hate me?" She looked sorrowful, _

_"Alice, I don't know. Sometimes he's just not a very nice man, but, let's not let it bother your birthday!" How could she just push it behind her so easily? I really felt bad for her. I knew she could not bear children, and it pained her so. I followed her downstairs to the ballroom, where all of the guests already were. As we came into view, the crowd broke into applause. I smiled, and went to find James. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to see James. I smiled, "James." He took me outside and led me too the candlelit gazebo. "May I have this dance?" I smiled and nodded. He put one hand on my back, I winced. "Are you alright?" _

_"Yes," I lied, " I've just been in a tight corset far too long." We continued to dance, when James suddenly stopped._

_ "Alice, I have something to ask you," he kneeled to the ground, "Will you marry me?" I smiled pleased that he had asked, _

_"Yes!" He smiled, stood and hugged me, before leaning in slowly. My lips met his and we kissed gently, before he pulled away. He grinned, _

_"Alice, I'm going to get us some wine," he left to get the wine, and I leaned on the edge of the gazebo, staring into the night. I couldn't believe that I was going to marry James! It was so wonderful. But then I thought of something, Aria. She would be sold tomorrow! Inside I grieved, knowing I'd loose James, but I ran to the slave quarters, after writing a letter to James. I had to at least give him an explanation, he deserved that. It read:  
_

_My Dear James,  
_

_I am so sorry to have to do this, I truly am. I want nothing more than to be your wife, but I can't. Lord Ashwood is a terrible man, and has sold Ana today. He told me that he would sell Aria in the morning. I'm running away to Port Royal, to ensure that she will live a happy life. If I meet you there, then fate in on our side, and I will marry you then. Please forgive me James.  
_

_With love, Alice  
_

* * *

_I burst in and woke up Aria, "Ari! Darling, wake up!" She opened her eyes sleepily,_

_ "Yes Alice? Wha...what...is...it?" she asked with a yawn. _

_"We have to leave. Now!" I grabbed her hand and I led her out into the night. We were several miles away, but we ran into London. Hours passed before we reached the city. I was breathing heavy from running and from wearing the corset, Aria was falling behind a bit. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. _

_We finally reached London, and I smiled in relief, now I only had to get to the port. I ran through London, and through a few scary, dark alleys, that thankfully, nobody was in. By the time we reached the docks, it was probably early in the morning. One man was standing on the deck of his boat, looking worriedly out to the ocean. "Sir!" I rasped. He turned and ran to us as I carried Aria onto the deck. "What are you doing?" he asked me. _

_"Please! Please just let us have passage on your ship! We need to be anywhere but here!" The man looked at me pitifully,_

_ "Sure, come along," He showed me to a room, "The child can sleep here," I gently set her sleeping form onto the bed and left the room. We stopped on deck, "If you want to leave now, we best set sail." I nodded even though I was about to drop form exhaustion and I had never prepared a ship to set sail before. As soon as we were out to open sea, the man tied off the helm, and walked over to me. I was standing at the railing looking out to the sea, "Miss, I never caught your name." I turned to the man, "Alice. Alice Elianore Kingsley. Yours?"_

_ "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," he smiled. I looked more closely at him. He had on an East India Trading Company uniform. I stared at it in horror. Was he a slave trader? As if he could tell what I was thinking, he grabbed onto the rail as well, and said, "No. I am running from the company. I was supposed to deliver slaves to London for Cutler Beckett, but I can't do it. I'm taking them back to their home. My crew jumped ship in London, wanting to save their own skins." I smiled at him, "Thank you for taking us aboard Captain Sparrow." I suddenly felt very tired, and lightheaded. Before I hit the deck, Captain Sparrow caught me, and picked me up in his arms bridal-style. He carried me to some cabin, "You can call me Jack," he whispered before I lost all consciousness._

* * *

**Well! A lot of surprises huh? :) I bet you didn't see any of that coming! Well that explains how she knows Will, Jack, and James, as well as Anamaria! Chapter 6 will continue in Curse of the Black Pearl. I'll TRY to upload it tomorrow, but IDK. I kinda burned the midnight oil for you fabulous readers, or electricity, I guess. Well I know that there are people reading this, and I would be ever so grateful if I got 5 more reviews by the end of this week. Please people? It would make me super happy! **

**By the way, I found a link to what I think is Alice's lullaby to Aria, on youtube type: All The Pretty Little Horses + lyrics, and click the first link. I'm gonna give you a little history lesson. The reason I picked this to be Alice's lullaby is because it's a sweet song. I could totally imagine it, music box version for her. The reason I really picked it was for Aria. I did a little research, and found out that it was a song slave mothers would sing. There are so many versions, and the version I picked is a sweet lullaby version. Though an old version that I found is a tad violent. Most think that it was because the slave woman would be singing to her master's children, while her own child was being neglected. The lyrics to THAT version are as follows:**

**Hush a-bye**

**Don't you cry**

**Go to sleep my little baby,**

**When you wake, You shall have,**

**All the pretty little horses**

**Dapples and greys, Pintos and bays**

**All The pretty little horses**

**Way down yonder,**

**In the meadow**

**Poor little baby crying mama **

**Birds and the butterflies peck out his eyes **

**Poor little baby crying mama **

**Hush a-bye**

**Don't you cry**

**Go to sleep my little baby**

**When you wake you shall have **

**All the pretty little horses**

**Dapples and greys, Pintos and Bays**

**All the pretty little horses.**

**Okay that is the original version. It's a bit creepy with the peck out his eyes line, but it's probably talking about how anything could happen to her baby because she's not there, because she has to take care of the master's baby. In the version that I AM using the line is switched to "The birds and the butterflies, flutter round his eyes." Since it is to Aria though, pretend that the "His" is her. and when it says baby, replace it with Ari, Aria's nickname. Okay, now that History is over, I will leave this be. Please review, and have a happy, fabulistic day! (I LOVE making up words!)**

**So Long, Farewell, I hate to say adieu! (I love sound of music too!) Alright Au' revoir and by the way, no I am NOT binlingual, But I am working on it! Soon I will be! Yay! Bye! ~~Upisdowngirl**


	6. Chapter 6: Commandeer that ship?

Chapter 6: We're going to commandeer THAT ship?

**Hello dearies! I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews! I've got some news though! I am leaving Saturday to go to Florida! Yay! I'm gonna be gone for a week. BUT because I am so nice, I am working my tale off to have at least 10 chapters before I leave. Reviews would be much appreciated! Oh and before I forget to say something, I hope Alice's past is a bit clearer to you, I can tell you for absolute certain that chapter 9 will be a flashback. It will continue in on Aria. Okay well here you guys go!**

We were hiding under a bridge. "We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked seeming a bit nervous. Jack looked out at the Dauntless, and Will and I both followed his gaze. "That ship?" Will asked still nervous, and I asked with disbelief at the same time. We couldn't sail that ship with only the three of us!

"Commandeer," Jack corrected, "We're gonna commander that ship. Nautical term," he explained while pointing at the Dauntless. He turned back to Will, "One question about your business boy or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack inquired sounding very very serious, and very very sober. "I'd die for her," Will retorted seeming angry that Jack had even asked him that. Okay, that stung a bit. He'd die for her, but he'd leave me all alone. I see. "Oh good! No worries then," Jack replied as if he realized that he had just been acting a bit too sober. "And you?" I had realized that he'd turned to me. "I...ah...It's better than facing the gallows." Jack smirked at me, probably because he knew he had caught me off guard and I hadn't been able to come up with something witty.

Xx

I struggled to breathe as we were walking towards the Dauntless. I don't know how Jack came up with this, but we were holding on to an overturned boat, and were walking underwater with it over our heads for an air pocket. Jack lead the way, followed by moi, and Will had the rear. I, unfortunately was a bit short and the water came up to my chin. I had to keep inclining my neck so that the water would not reach my mouth. I also was standing on my toes. "This is either madness or brilliance," Will pointed out to Jack.

"Is remarkable how often those two traits coincide, "Jack stated.

"I think it's mad-" As I took a step forward, the sea floor sloped down and my head went under. I swam back up and glared at the two snickering men, "-ness," I finished, as I struggled to keep my head above the water again. Will suddenly stepped in a crab trap, causing his smirk to disappear. I laughed at his predicament and continued to follow Jack. Suddenly Jack stopped and let go of the boat. I took a large breath and did the same, swimming up to the surface. We were right behind the Dauntless. We used Will's crab trap to help us climb aboard. The rope attached proved to be quite useful. We sneaked across the helm and Jack walked down the steps followed by Will. I stayed at the helm and looked over the railing. "Everyone stay calm we are taking over this ship!" Jack called to the men aboard. Will jumped over the railing on the stairs and held out his sword, "Aye Avast!" I smacked my forehead. My brother was an idiot. I walked down the stairs, took two fingers and lowered Will's sword. Jack looked back at Will with his eyes wide, annoyed at Will's stupid outbreak. Will looked at me, confused as to why all the men were laughing at him. I shook my head, "Will you are not a pirate. We don't say that," I turned back to where Jack was looking. I glanced back to see that Will was embarrassed. I smirked. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men, you'll never make it out of the bay," Gillette smirked. I glared at him. I could sail better than Will could! He wouldn't even know what he was doing. Jack smiled, "Son," he raised a pistol to Gillette's face, who he in turn looked down the barrel, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy," he cocked the pistol. I let go of Will's sword and took out my own pistol. Will looked at me questioningly, as if to ask, "Can I please?" I nodded, and he slowly raised his sword back up. When I looked back at all the men, they were rushing into a long boat. I smiled, pleased that this had gone well. I walked up to the helm to meet Jack. He was smiling devilishly and had his pistol rested on his shoulder. Will ran up to meet us, "Here they come."

Xx

Commodore Norrington had sailed the Interceptor over beside the Dauntless, and his men were coming aboard now. Will swung over to the Interceptor. I grabbed my own rope and was about to swing when Jack put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Before I could reply, he had grabbed me around the waist and together we swung over to the Interceptor. As soon as our feet hit the deck I looked up and glared at Jack, who still had his arms around my waist. He smirked, "You're a woman love," he shrugged, letting go of me and walking up to the helm, as if that explained everything. Will was running along the side of the ship cutting the ropes, so we could sail. The Interceptor started moving forward, and all the gangplanks fell into the sea. Commodore Norrington looked back and locked eyes with me, "Sailors! Back to the Interceptor. Now!" One man tried to swing aboard, but missed and fell into the water. I laughed at his misfortune. Jack looked back at the Dauntless, took off his hat and waved it at Commodore Norrington, "Thank you Commodore! For getting us ready to make way! We would've had a hard time of it all by ourselves!" The men on the Dauntless opened fire on us just as I was climbing the steps to the helm. I ducked quickly as did Will and Jack, before carefully peeking my head above the railing. I looked back to see that the Dauntless had run over the long boat and the men inside had to jump out to avoid being killed. I laughed, pleased that this had gone well. I then started back up to reach the helm. When I reached it Jack smiled at me, "It worked!" I started a fake smile, before slapping Jack on the cheek. It wasn't hard enough for his head to have whipped the other way, but just hard enough to make it hurt. "I can swing on a bloody rope all by me onsey Jack, I do NOT need your help because," I broke off into an impression of Jack, "I am a woman." He rubbed his cheek before grabbing back onto the helm. "Sorry, It's not usual to find a pirate woman that _can _take care of herself." I smiled,

"Alright, then I forgive you Captain." He smiled in return.

Xx

Me and Jack were checking that the riggings were in order. My hair had come out of it's braid and was flowing in the wind. Perfect sailing weather! Will had sat down on a barrel, and was telling Jack his life story. Jack was obviously uninterested, as was I, but I was more nervous. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me and my little sister mostly by herself," Jack looked interested when Will mentioned sister, but as Will continued, he grew bored again. "After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked completely bored, he continued to check that everything was ship shape.

"My father, Will Turner," Will stood up to follow Jack, and I followed him. Jack climbed back up to the helm, "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." Jack had started working on the ropes and I helped, our fingers brushing for a moment. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed. Yes I knew that he would never shut up! "I'm not a simpleton Jack! You knew my father." My ears perked up at this. Jack stopped tying ropes and went to face Will. "I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill," Jack then turned to grabbed the wheel.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked to himself, he looked back up at me as if for an explanation. I shrugged,

"I didn't know your father, don't ask me." Now this was a lie, and I knew it, but I didn't want him to find out.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack told Will as he was pulling ropes off of the wheel, to untangle them. Father was a pirate? Hmmmm, that was strange. I should have seen it coming though, it made sense. Jack turned to look at Will, "I swear, you look just like him." I looked at Will, he did look like a younger version of father. "It's not true, he was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," Will was clearly angry that Jack would dare say his father was a pirate. Jack turned, annoyed by Will's protests, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack turned to look at me before looking back out to the horizon.

"My father, was not a pirate," he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Jack.

"Will!" I cried appalled, "Put it dow-" Will shoved me to the side, I lost my balance and fell, he looked at me apologetically, before turning back to Jack. I huffed, angry with his behavior. "Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again," Jack said quietly, "Or pushing woman down for," Jack played the guilt card on Will. I had already stood up, and had walked over to stand next to Jack. "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rule of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Jack and I both turned to him, "That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" he stated. Suddenly Jack grabbed me and pulled me down next to him, as he turned the wheel so the mast flew out, catching Will off guard. I looked back up to see that Will was hanging from it, over the ocean. I stood up and Jack took out his sword, "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man _can _do, or what a man _can't _do," he turned to me, and I nodded for him to go on, "For instance, you can accept that you're father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, and you'll have to square with that someday." Will was struggling to hold on, and I laughed at his dismay. Jack continued, "Now me for example, I can let you drown," I frowned at that. I may be angry at my brother, but I would not let Jack kill him, Jack saw my look of anger at him. He was confused as to why I would be angry if he killed the whelp, though he knew he wouldn't. With one look he knew if he let him drown, he would be sailing to Tortuga, alone, or he wouldn't even get that far. "But I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all by me onsey savvy, so, " Jack reached back and turned the wheel again. Will plopped on the deck. Jack held a sword over Will, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate," he flipped the sword so that the handle was facing Will, "Or can you not?" Will looked at it, before carefully grabbing the sword handle, "Tortuga?" he asked. Jack smiled,

"Tortuga," he confirmed. Will went down to the deck, and Jack started back towards the wheel. I grabbed his hand quickly to get his attention,

"Jack?" He smiled,

"At your service Alice," he bowed slightly and I laughed, before I regained my reason I had wanted to talk to him.

"Jack. You're planning to do something with the whelp." He looked surprised that I had come to that conclusion,

"Aye. We'll use him as a bargaining chip to get back the Pearl, and his bonny lass," he smiled. "Although, I am a bit curious. If he has a sister, she could be useful too..." he trailed off. I smiled,

"I know," I looked out to sea, sadly. Too many bad things had happened when I was at sea. I walked down to Will and started to help him. When he got one of the knots wrong, I explained to him how it should really go, "I don't think a woman could do it better, " he said nonchalantly. I glowered before I unsheathed my cutlass and had it pointed at his neck. "I am so bloody tired of the sexist comments!" He pulled out his own sword,

"I don't think you could win against me. Especially not when you're wearing a cloak." I hit his sword and we were in battle. It looked to be a sort of dance.

"So what happened to your dear sister?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"She died," he swiped at my legs and I jumped back. Interesting. Then Will lunged at me, I jumped and grabbed a rope, climbing to the mast. Will didn't know where I was, as he looked around confused. I swung down from the rope, knocking him down in the process. I smiled as I let the rope go. I turned around, but his sword clanged against mine. I turned around, and parried before I stepped on his toe, hard. This surprised him and he stepped back. In his confusion, I grabbed his sword from his hand, kicked him, so he fell to the ground, and crossed both sword at his neck. He looked up, scared for I moment. I smirked,

"So I can fight in a cloak." He looked up at Jack, who only stared impressed, and taken aback at her skill.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Will asked, his voice cracking in the end. My smile faded, and I dropped his sword to the ground, still holding mine at his neck,

"No." I sheathed my cutlass and turned to leave. I thought for a second, then turned back around to Will, "I beat you Willy," I whispered the same phrase I had told him years ago, when we had stick sword fights, and I had won. Realization hit Will's face, and he turned ashen gray. I turned back and continued towards the helm.

**Wow. Will knows now! Okay, to keep up with my promise, I will be uploading chapter seven as well today. Depending on how I feel, maybe chapter eight. If I get some reviews, I might do them faster ;) Oh, and just because I feel like it, go to youtube and type in : Donut Pirate and click the first link. OMG it's so funny, and if that little boy were a pirate, I would NOT wanna be on his ship. :) Alright my dears, I am going to start on chapter 7! Bye!**


	7. I didn't leave you' 'Yes you Did'

Chapter 7: "I didn't leave you!" "Yes you did!"

Last Time, in chapter 6: _"Are you gonna kill me," Will asked, his voice cracking in the end. My smile faded and I dropped his sword to the ground, still holding mine at his neck, "No." I sheathed my cutlass and turned to leave. I thought for a second, then turned back around to Will, "I beat you Willy," I whispered the same phrase I had told him years ago when we had stick sword fights, and I had won. Realization hit Will's face and he turned ashen gray. I turned back and continued towards the helm._

_XxXx  
_

I hoped he wouldn't say anything. At least not loud enough for Jack to hear. "Alice!" Will yelled. I heard him get to his feet and follow me, "Alice please!" Jack turned and looked at me confused, he could see the anger in my eyes. Will stopped walking, "ALICE ELIANORE TURNER!" That got my attention. I stopped right where I was. Jack looked even more confused than before. Really Will? Why did you have to point out _everything_. I turned around slowly, and Will took me in. If it was possible, Will turned another shade paler, like he had just seen a ghost, "You look just like mum." I laughed darkly,

"Except she had brown eyes," I turned again to walk back up to the helm, but was stopped as Will grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. He grabbed both of my shoulders and stared at me for a long time. I was split in two, because half of me wanted to let Will be my big brother, and take care of me, and the other half wanted to yell and scream at him and not forgive him for what he did. My eyes, filled with anger, emptied until they were now only full of sadness. I let him gather me into his arms, and I let a few tears escape into his chest. When he pulled back I saw that he had a few tear escapees as well. "Alice, I thought you were dead," he whispered. I shook my head no slowly. Suddenly, the angry half of me became more dominant. I pushed Will away, and started to walk back up to the helm, but again was stopped. This time when Will turned me to face him, I slapped him so hard that his face flew to the other side. "Ali-"

"No!" I interrupted him, " I don't wanna listen to any damn excuses you have! You left!" Hurt and sorrow flooded his eyes,

"I didn't leave you!"

"Yes you did!" I yelled back. I glanced back at Jack who was slowly making his way to us, with his hands out in a "surrender" gesture. I glared at him. I didn't want him to be a part of this, and for all I knew, he may be planning to use me for a bargaining tool. Jack got the message and went back up to the helm. I grabbed Will by the arm roughly and pulled him to the stern of the ship. "How could you leave me? I was only 8 years old! Mama had just died and you think that it's okay to leave your little sister alone? If I was found out I would've been thrown into the streets! I would've lost my job and I would have had to steal, and face gangs, and any other dangerous thing out there in the streets of London!"

"Alice I-"

"I was going to be hanged, for stealing, even though I hadn't. Obviously, no one would believe a little girl, alone, telling the officer that she hadn't stolen anything. Then I really would be dead and it would be all your FAULT!" Sadness swept into Will's eyes as he realized what I had just said.

"Alice I..I came back. Around 6 years after I left, I gave up. I came back for you but...you weren't there. I thought you were dead. A package was left on the table addressed to me. Father had sent me a golden coin with a skull on it. He had still been alive all that time! He said to send his regards and to tell you he loves you, and that he was in the Caribbean." That coin sounded exactly like the one Elizabeth had had. I had calmed down a little, and was leaning on the rail as Will told me what happened. "I set sail on a ship headed for Port Royal immediately, but it was attacked, by the Black Pearl," I glanced at Jack quickly before looking back to Will, "The Governor's ship saved me. Elizabeth was on board. I had lost the coin that day." I frowned at the story,

"I'm sorry Will, but I still have not forgiven you." He turned to me,

"Alice where were you? What have you been doing for the last what is it? Seventeen years?" I didn't say anything at first, but then I gave in,

"Just because you told me what happened to you, doesn't mean that I will tell you what happened to me. I do not trust you yet." Will, clearly upset that I would not trust him, went below deck, "I'm going to sleep." I had had too much happen today, my knees gave out and I hit the deck. I turned so that my back was to the railing and I was facing the helm. I looked up at the stars and just sat there. I needed to just think.

Xx

I heard the thudding of boots and I looked up to see Jack coming towards me. I closed my eyes, all I really wanted was to be alone. I heard the jingling of his hair trinkets as he sat down next to me. "Are you going to use me as leverage too Jack, 'cause I'd rather know what I'm gettin' myself into." I opened my eyes to see that Jack was looking at me as if I'd completely lost it. Maybe I had. Maybe seeing Will again was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Alice, you know I wouldn't do that," he said softly.

"Do I?" I laughed darkly, "The truth is, I do not know you anymore Jack Sparrow. It 'as been almost 12 years since we saw each other, and we are both completely different." I looked up to see that Jack had a bottle of rum in his hand, "You drink. You never used to. But then again, neither did I," I grabbed the bottle and took a swift gulp before handing it back to him. The tingling sensation as the rum was burning down my throat, was strangely comforting. "We may 'ave both changed love, but that doesn't mean I'm a heartless man, just because I'm a pirate. You're not."

"Were you captain when the Black Pearl started attacking random ships?" I blurted suddenly. Jack looked down,

"No. Me crew mutinied against me after two years. It was Barbossa." I felt better knowing that he hadn't attacked Will. I sighed and looked back to the stars,

"I always feel so alone. I've felt that way for sixteen years and eleven months." He smirked,

"Eleven?" I glanced back at him, then turned back to the stars,

"The one month we were aboard the Wench," Jack looked down at the mention of that ship. I put a hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault that the Wench was lost, we did the right thing." He looked back up into my eyes, "We're the same, you and me." I cocked an eyebrow,

"And 'ows that?" He chuckled,

"The same thing, " He gently grabbed my right wrist and rolled up the sleeve, as he held it up to his own. There were identical 'P' brands there. "We got them at the same time," his hand slid down my wrist until he had my hand in his. "Our stories are the same, we both are pirates that were never meant to be," I smiled sadly, he was right. "The same, but different," I told him thinking about my adventures in the last 12 years. I started humming Aria's lullaby to myself quietly. I then leaned my head against Jack's shoulder, as the full effect of the events that today brought hit me. We shared the bottle of rum, passing it back and forth silently, without even saying a word. At some point I realized that I was going to fall asleep. I stood up quickly, wobbling a bit from both standing quickly, and the rum. Jack stood too, and I walked to my cabin. Before I opened the door, I saw that Jack had arrived back at the helm. I looked at him questioningly before he waved me off, "Go! Sleep, and by tomorrow afternoon, we'll be in Tortuga." I closed the door, and laid down on the bed. In only a few moments, sleep consumed me.

**I know. Short chapter, sorry! Next chapter will be long I PROMISE you. This chapter would've been longer but it's 11:15 p.m. and I'm tired! But awwww, Jack and Alice had a sweet little heart to heart, and, well, I really don't know what to call the exchange between Alice and Will. I will upload soon and hopefully, I'll get two chapters in. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, cause there's not going to be any 'awww' moments for a while. Jack is still Jack, he can't go soft right? ;) ;)**

**I do hope that Jack is in character, he's really hard to write, since nobody really knows what's in his head. Well goodnight all! See ya later!**

**P.S. Reviews are greatly appreciated:) **

**P.P.S: Okay so this is SUPER important! Please check out my poll. It is VERY important, and will help dictate the story, and eventually the entire series. I can't upload chapter 8 untill people have voted! I realize now that trying to get to ten chapters in three days was a bit impossible for me to achieve, sorry. Remember I'm gonna be gone for an ENTIRE week! I'll keep the poll up for two weeks before it's closed. Thank you, all you wonderful readers(I know you're out there!) Please vote! Love you!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	8. Chapter 8: Tortuga

Chapter 8: Tortuga

**Alright, I am leaving to go on vacation to Colorado tommorow, and so I am leaving you with this precious gift! A chapter! I do not know if I will be able to upload a chapter next week, but if I can I will! I was very disappointed by the lack of reviews and lack of activity on my poll. I think I know which way I'm going with the story now, but I might change it around ;) I'll leave the poll up, and I'd still like some feedback please! Thanks to all my readers though and I hope you like this chapter.**

I had strange dreams last night. They mostly consisted of Will, though I don't really know why. I hadn't thought of him much for many years, and his sudden appearance back into my life does not change anything at all. I would NOT forgive him for what he did. If he wanted my forgiveness, he would earn it. I knew that I had slept a lot later than I would have normally, and the truth was, I was only sulking in my cabin trying to avoid Will and Jack. First off, I did not want to talk to Will, though I knew it would eventually become inevitable. Why could he act like all he did was go to the market and now he was back? And then my second problem: Jack Sparrow. I didn't really know what to do with him at all. We had only known each other for a month, and then never seen each other again for almost 12 years. He had changed, and so had I, we were almost completely different people. Last night, I had been vulnerable. Vulnerable and week. How could I just open up to someone I barely know about someone I couldn't forgive? It was just all to strange to wrap my mind around. Jack was not how I knew him, and I am not who he knew either. Now he is Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate. He sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot, he had so many accomplishments, and compared to me, he was the most amazing pirate that ever lived. I was a failure! I had only found a few small treasures, managed to make dozens of enemies, and had only gone to a few places. I had had my ship stolen from me, and I was a complete and utter bloody failure! I hadn't been Captain Alice Kingsley, or even the infamous pirate Alice Kingsley, I didn't even use my true name. I had hidden under a pseudonym, and only been a shadow, and so my name became it. I had avoided any conflict if necessary, and only fought when need be. How could I be so hidden, and not brave? What was it that was keeping me inside myself? The truth was, I was utterly ashamed of who I was. I hope Jack had been more drunk than he had let on last night, and that he wouldn't remember our conversation the night before. I sighed and walked out on deck.

"Well, the youngest Turner decided to grace us with her presence," Will stated coldly, glaring at me as he fumbled with the ropes. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Jack was watching us, as a man would watch his ever-quarreling employees.

"Good morning Mr. Turner," I replied as coldly as he had. Will looked angry,

"Can we not even refer to each other by the first name, Alice? You are my little sister!" I pulled his hands away to fix the tangled mess of rope that he had created, "No, Mr. Turner, we shall be formal here, you shall call me Miss Turner," I replied nonchalantly.

"But you're my sister!" he cried incredulously. I turned to glare in his light brown eyes,

"No I am not! You are NOT my brother, not anymore. You lost that privilege, along with many others!" I snapped. He looked back at the ropes that I had fixed, "And there is no more work to be done since I fixed all your mistakes," I told him as I walked up to the helm. I peered over my shoulder to see that Will had taken to stomping to the railing, and looking out to sea. I giggled, and turned back to Jack, "He is acting like a child," I smiled, watching him in his frustrated state.

"He is...interesting," Jack managed to say.

"When will be arriving in Tortuga?" "Well, because of one of me crew members is an obvious idiot in the ways of anything nautical, and with dealing with ropes and the other has taken to sleeping till noon," I looked up to see that I had in fact slept till noon, the sun was in the middle of the sky, "We have gotten to a slow, and late start and will not arrive in the glorious and frivolous isle of Tortuga until evening," he finished quickly. I looked out to the horizon, gazing at it's magnificence and beauty. "Oi! Love," Jack shook my shoulder and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled. He looked at me confused and slightly amused,

"You've been doin' that for over an hour. What 'ave ya been pondering?" I smiled secretively,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He shook his head in amusement before giving me a sneaky grin,

"There are ways to find out." My smile dropped,

"No," I left before he could tell me of the many different ways he could convince me to divulge my secrets to him, and i'm positive that he would try to get me drunk for most of them. I walked back to my cabin and picked up one of my old, water-stained, page torn novels. Jack had no further use for me at the moment and I didn't feel sociable, so I lost myself in a book once again.

Xx

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack concluded his long lecture on Tortuga that he was giving to Will as we were strolling through the streets of that very town. The streets were active with prostitutes, and drunken sailors. I cringed as I saw a few leering at me, and refused the urge to pull my hood over my face and shrink in the shadows, like I was so good at doing. He had stolen a nice looking cane off of a man strolling by, and I laughed as he then used it while continuing down the lane. Will looked to his left disgustedly as he saw a man leaning against a building drinking two mugs of rum, "It'll linger," he said nervously and a tad worried. Jack suddenly spotted a group of prostitutes and smiled, " I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"Or be respectable, " I muttered under my breath. Apparently Will heard though and nodded in agreement, his eyes soft. I think he was trying to mend our broken relationship, but I was not sure as I was in the mood. But I didn't want to be COMPLETELY cruel, so I grabbed his hand, and moved so that I was walking in-between Jack and Will. I honestly only did it because there were too many drunk men staring at me with lust, but Will didn't need to know that. Suddenly a prostitute with a crimson dress, and obviously unnatural red hair walked up to Jack. "Scarlet!" he walked forward to meet her, in his goofy way, using the cane as a prop. She smacked him so hard that his face whipped around. I laughed at his misfortune. If he was so hell-bent on having a woman in every port, he sure needed to learn how to keep them. "Not sure I deserved that," he said to Scarlet huskily. Jack then turned forward again and was met with a woman wearing a golden dress, and with blonde hair. I put a hand to my mouth and laughed, looking back at Will who looked just as amused by this. Jack looked slightly disoriented, and unhappy to see the woman. I wonder what he had done to her. "Giselle," he greeted, obviously hoping for a better conversation than he got with Scarlet. "Who was she?" Giselle asked, and then looked up at me clearly angry, "And WHO is she!" Uh oh. I did not want to be brought into this. Jack followed Giselle's gaze and looked back at me before turning to face her once again. "What?" he asked stupidly before being met with a slap that probably hurt worst than the first. This time he swung all the way around so he was facing me and Will, who were laughing at his predicament. "I may have deserved that," he stated.

"Well, so much for a woman in every port," I told him as we continued down the street. He looked a built guilty,

"You know of that?" I smirked,

"It's rather obvious," I whispered, brushing a strand of his hair out of his face. He then continued to lead us to a barn. He had filled a stray bucket with water and given it to Will, before filling one for himself, which he had just thrown onto a dirty man, sleeping with the pigs. I gagged at the smell. "Curse ya for breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" he cried angrily as he was awoken from his drunken sleep. Jack smiled at his old friend and the man realized who it was, "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin', it's bad luck," he told Jack.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack told the man matter-o-factly, before walking closer to him, "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," he finished. The man took a second to understand what Jack had just said, but I understood perfectly. I smiled, Oh Jack, always the one to confuse others. "Aye, I'll about do it," the man told Jack as Jack helped him up happy that he had Gibbs on his crew. Will then promptly threw his bucket of water on the man, "Blast damn idiot, I'm already awake!" he spluttered. "That was for the smell," Will told the man. The angry man considered this and then nodded, he knew he probably smelled awful. Jack then led us to a tavern.

Jack and the man that had been introduced as Gibbs were sitting at a table within the tavern, while me and Will stood together just out of earshot of them. "Keep a sharp eye," Jack had told Will. I was now completely bored. Jack and Joshamee Gibbs were talking and glancing at the two of us every once in a while, and I was a tad on the nervous side as to what they were saying.

Xx

* * *

Jack:

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked Jack before sipping his rum.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Jack decided to just come right out with it. Gibbs choked on his rum in surprise. Jack leaned closer to Gibbs, "I know where it's gonna be, and I'm gonna take it." Gibbs shook his head, clearly surprised by Jack,

"Jack, it's a fools errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl," Gibbs seemed fearful to Jack.

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to, all I need is a crew." Gibbs seemed as if explaining to a child, though Jack knew what he was doing,

" What I hear tell of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs explained.

"Well then, I say it's a very good thing that I'm not a fool then, aye," Jack smiled.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs started, "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Jack smiled knowingly,

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh," he nodded to Will, and Gibbs looked confused. Why can't he just understand, Jack wondered. He continued nodding and humming until Gibbs caught on, he turned to see a rather large prostitute bumping into a rather uncomfortable Will and laughing, while Alice was putting an arm around Will and saying something to the prostitute that made her leave angrily. "The kids?" Jack nodded. Gibbs looked even more confused, "The boy or the girl?" Jack knew with the information he was about to divulge, Gibbs would surely agree to help him. "That boy is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," he explained to Gibbs who looked quite interested in what he had to say. Jack leaned closer, "His..only child, savvy?" Jack smiled, he knew that he had Gibbs already.

Xx

* * *

Alice:

I was quite disturbed by Tortuga. I knew that it was a safe haven for pirates, but it was not a safe haven for women. A rather large, drunk woman had walked up to Will, and leaned all over him. I decided to help the poor guy out, I knew that what he was going through was NOT pleasant. I wrapped an arm around him, "I'm sorry ma'am, but this here's my man, so you need ta back off, idn't that right darl'n?" I drawled in my best "uneducated" voice. The woman looked upset,

"He's all yours," she said before walking off to another man that wrapped an arm around her. Will turned to me,

"Why did you do that?" I shivered,

"Don't remind me. It is so disgusting to pretend to be your brother's girlfriend. Yuck," he smirked,

"Well thank you Ali- Miss. Turner," he corrected himself.

"No, after that very awkward public display of affection, being associated as a Turner would be weird. Call me Alice." Will smiled, dang it, he knew he was getting somewhere with me! He turned and tried to listen to Jack and Gibbs' conversation. I looked back at the drunk, fighting sailors and smirked. They thought that fighting for their prostitute was so impressive, but it really wasn't. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, "No. Will I'm done with you tonight! I don't want to deal with you," really must he be that annoying?

"I dunno 'oo Will is, but-I hope 'is loss is my gain," a slurred voice said. I turned surprised, to see a greasy looking man. He then gripped both of my shoulders and began to lead me away from Will. "I-I don't think you understand sir, I'm his sister, not his- Oi! What are you doing?" he had grabbed me around the waist with one hand and was leading me out the door. "Wi-" the man cut me off from calling for help,

"None 'o' that missy," and he led me outside the tavern.

Xx

* * *

Jack:

"There's bound ta be some sailors on this rock, crazy as you!" Gibbs told Jack after agreeing to help him.

"One can only hope," Jack smiled, "Take what you can," Jack raised his rum,

"Give nothing back," Gibbs finished, and the two toasted. "So what of the lass?" Gibbs asked after drinking his rum. Jack smiled,

"Alice Kingsley. The Shadow pirate she is, wif such a shadowy past as it were," Jack drawled. He really wanted to know what she'd been up to in the last 12 years. Gibbs looked completely taken aback, and happy at the same time, "Alice Kingsley! Oh it'll be a joy ta sail with her again," Gibbs smiled, remembering the last adventure he'd had with her. Now it was Jack's turn to be taken aback, "What?" Gibbs smiled,

"Sailed with her several years ago. She was the captain. Hmmm, I guess she never was the same after the mutiny." Jack frowned,

"The mutiny?" "Aye, that was when she was captain of the Centurion." Jack gawked, she had been captain of _that_ ship?

"No no no no, Captain Eduardo Villanueva is captain of the Centurion."

"Ya must not have heard the story I take it," Gibbs started, as much as he hated the story, he loved telling them and would never pass up a chance. "Ya see Jack, she had been captain for three years, I was her first mate, then one day, outta the blue, Villanueva insisted that the ship was rightfully his. When Alice refused to give up her ship, he got violent. I stepped in, told 'im that she inherited the ship, but truth was, I had no idea how she got it. I just knew that she was _my_ captain. So the crew threw us in a long boat, and we sailed back to Tortuga. The poor lass, didn't deserve it either, she gave a more than fair share of the treasure to the crew, but Villanueva claimed that she was too soft. We parted ways in Tortuga, and I haven't seen her since." Jack looked vexed, but quickly composed himself, "Was Villanueva a pirate lord then too?" Gibbs nodded,

"I suppose so, I never heard of a change in the pirate lord of the Adriatic Sea." Jack was dumbfounded. Alice had been through so many hard times, and he probably didn't know the half of it. He had even more respect than he had had before. He glanced back up at where Alice and Will were, but Alice wasn't there. "Jack!" Will had gotten his attention, "Look," Will pointed to a spot behind Jack. Jack turned and his eyes grew wide as he saw Alice being dragged out of the tavern.

Xx

* * *

Alice:

This was officially one of those days. I struggled as I was pulled out of the tavern and into an alley. Oh please just let me be! I wish I could reach my pistol or my cutlass, but the man had a tight grip on me, and I couldn't reach anything. The man then slammed me so that my back was to a wall. "Well lassie, what be yer name?" he asked as his hand trailed my arm. Oh lord this was disgusting! I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anywhere but here. When I did not answer, the man leaned close to my face and I opened my eyes, "You don't wanna talk eh? Well we can find something better to do," he smiled.

"No! Please don't! Plea-" I was cut off as he slammed his lips to mine. Eeeew it was so disgusting, I tried to pull away, but he kept me firmly anchored in place. Oh please God don't let this happen to me! Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the man fell to the ground. I looked up to see that Jack had shot the scoundrel in the back. I let out a small yelp of relief and ran towards him. I ran straight into his arms, which at first were hesitant, but then wrapped around me. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you so much! I thought that...He was going to...I could've been..." I couldn't finish a sentence, and I realized with dismay that I was crying from fear. Jack held me tighter, "It's alright Alice, you're safe now," he soothed. He held me away from him, keeping his grip on my shoulders, "Did he do anything love?" I shook my head,

"No, but he...he would have if you hadn't shot him," I whispered. Gibbs cleared his throat and Jack let go of me and I wiped my eyes.

"Glad yer okay Cap- I mean Miss Alice," Gibbs stuttered. I laughed,

"It's alright Gibbs, I am just Alice, it's been a while 'asn't it?" He nodded and smiled,

"That it has, now, Jack, me and the lad will find us a crew, we'll meet ya at the docks in the morning," Gibbs bade farewell to Jack and me before turning and starting to walk away. "Alice...are you...alright?" Will whispered. I didn't really know what to say, and he probably didn't either. I mean, what do you say to your little sister that you left, found again like 16 years later, and she almost just got raped? I just nodded, and then he hurried after Mr. Gibbs. I turned back to Jack and he was looking at me strangely, like I was some treasure chest full of secrets that he wanted to know, but he then shrugged it off. "C'mon love, we best find a room for the night," he began to walk back to the tavern and I followed closely behind. He must've seen some men leering at me because he slowed down so that he was right next to me and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, holding me to him. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled and shrugged, "No one would dare mess with anyone they believe to be Captain Jack Sparrow's girl." I shrugged and kept walking. Good, no one would mess with me. We walked back into the tavern and up to a barmaid, "A room please," Jack told her and she handed him a key after he slipped her several coins. I nudged him,

"Um, Jack, two rooms." The barmaid looked apologetic,

"Sorry Miss, only one room left," she turned and walked away. I sighed, this was going to be fun. Not.

Xx

* * *

"Why two rooms?" Jack asked when we had reached "our" room.

"Because, I am not a prostitute, for starters," I told him as I locked the door with the key, "And second, I prefer to be alone." I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Jack walked over to a small table and began taking off his effects,"And what makes you think that I would do that love?" I snorted, he still liked playing games, that much hadn't changed. I decided that I could play to. "I don't know Jack, but usually when a man and a woman get one room, in a tavern, they don't play card games." He turned around, a frown on his face,

"Card games?" I smiled,

"And besides, what makes you think that I think that was what you wanted? I was merely implying that had that been your intention, you'd have failed." He looked absolutely confused, "What do you mean?" I sighed like he should have understood,

"I am saying that even if I were a prostitute, which I am NOT, I wouldn't want you." Now he looked thoroughly insulted,

"Why am I not to your liking?"

"Oh I like you Jack, I do. As a friend, as a captain. But you are not my type, so I wouldn't fall for you."

"What?"

"You see Jack, I have a very specific type, and a man who has a woman in every port is not on the list."

"That is not particularly true..." he trailed off. Oh how I loved to make him squirm!

"I also think the kohl around your eyes makes you look like a girl, your beads are funny, and you act weird." Now Jack looked slightly like a puppy that had been kicked by its owner, "And frankly, I don't think that you would have had the nerve to seduce me." Now he had gained back his bravado,

"And why is that? Do tell dearie." I laughed,

"Because, I am too good for you, obviously." He laughed at that,

"And there is the modest quality that I remember," he said sarcastically. I smiled, this was fun, but I was tired. I lied down on the bed. After a moment Jack lied down beside me. "Oi! What are you doing?" I inquired frustrated.

"Sleeping," he told me before shutting his eyes,

"Oh I don't think so Jack! I was here first, you get the lovely privilage of sleeping on the floor," I told him. He turned to face me with a smirk,

"And why can't I sleep on the bed and you sleep on the floor?" he asked.

"Because, I am a lady." He laughed,

"No you're not."

"Oh so you're making the claim to be the lady in the room? Congratulations Jack, you finally realized what gender you act like!" He frowned at this,

"I do _not_ act like a female." I laughed,

"Whatever, Jack," I got off the bed and pulled all the blankets and pillows off.

"Hey! What are you doing!" he cried. I laid down on the floor and wrapped the blankets around me,

"Sleeping."

"But you have the pillows and everything!" I snorted,

"You get the bed, I get the bedding, C'est la vie. (That's life) Goodnight Jack." All was quiet for a moment before Jack spoke up,

"Do I seriously act and look like a girl?" I laughed, _now _he was being self-conscious.

"No." I thought for a moment, "I was just playing with you Jack, I like your beads, and the way you act, it makes you, you."

"Does that mean that I really am your type?"

"No, you are definitely not my type, but don't change Jack, stay...unique." And with that I fell asleep.

Xx

* * *

I woke up to Jack shaking me awake. "What," I said grumpily.

"We need to get down to the docks." I groaned and got up, okay, so sleeping on an old wooden floor wouldn't have been my first choice, but I had slept pretty well. I put on my effects and waited for Jack by the door as he gathered his effects. "Ready when you are slowpoke," I muttered. That made him go faster and he grabbed the key from my hand, "I open doors for ladies, " he said. I laughed,

"Yes, and you are such a gentleman," I smirked. He frowned,

"Fine." He led the way downstairs to the tavern. He looked around for the barmaid and handed her the key. I noticed that the tavern was almost empty. It must only be rowdy at nighttime. Jack led me down to the docks where the Interceptor was tied off.

* * *

"Feast yer eyes Captain," Gibbs said as Jack walked down the line of scruffy looking sailors, "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt," at this Jack looked down at a short man, who looked as fierce as a man his height could. "And crazy to boot," Gibbs added. I looked at Will quizzically, was this honestly the best that they could do? "Gibbs picked them, not me!" he whispered. "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack doubtfully. Jack just continued down the line followed by me at his heels, Will, and Gibbs. Jack looked stern at all of them but stopped and narrowed his eyes on an elderly man with a blue parrot, "You, sailor," he commanded in his 'captain' voice.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly. Mr. Cotton stared back at Jack. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack was irritated at the lack of response.

"He's a mute sir, poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him...no one's yet figured how," Gibbs explained. Oh, the poor man, I smiled sympathetically at him. I knew me and Jack were going to have a talk about being rude to people you don't know very soon. Jack turned away for a second before turning back to Mr. Cotton, "Mr. Cotton's parrot...same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the bird squawked.

"...Mostly we figured that means yes," Gibbs said.

"Of course it does!" he turned to Will annoyed,"Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven they're mad," Will told Jack.

"And all the best people are!" I cried causing Jack to grin and most of the crew as well.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a rather feminine voice challenged from the end of the line. Jack looked surprised and continued to the end where a person with their hat over their face stood. This was definitely a female. She was just a tiny bit taller than me. Jack looked strangely at her and then removed her hat to reveal, pretty dark brown eyes, cocoa skin, and long dark brown hair covered by a faded bandana. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place her. Jack grinned, "Anamaria," before he was slapped so hard that his face had turned to look at me.

"Oh and I suppose you didn't deserve that one either hmm?" I smirked.

"No that one I deserved," he flat out admitted. I couldn't believe it! Anamaria! After all these years! And she was free! I had so much to tell my best friend. I grinned. Ana nodded at Jack's confession, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Ana smacked him again! He stole my best friends boat! Oh no he didn't! He's gonna pay. Jack winced in pain before turning back to Ana,

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you," he explained. I glared at him.

"But you didn't!" Ana yelled back.

"You'll get another one!" he smiled, trying to make it better. She looked about to smack him again, but instead pointed,

"I will!" she snarled. I looked at Will and knew we had the same plan, I nodded and smiled at him,

"A better one," he told Ana.

"A better one," Jack agreed, trying to make Ana happy. I grinned,

"That one," I pointed at the Interceptor, and Jack followed my gaze.

"What one?" he asked confused at first, then he realized what I meant, and was clearly angry,

"That one!" he asked as if saying "Well the hell would you promise away our bloody ship!" But I just smiled and nodded. Jack turned back to Ana,

"Aye, that one," he covered his anger quite nicely I must say. Ana pondered a moment, "What say you?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" she cried, followed but the rest of the crew. Ana moved as if to smack him again and Jack flinched and jumped slightly backward scared. I grinned and so did Ana, before she turned away to board the ship. I turned to Jack, "Now why would you promise away our-" He was cut off as I smacked him the hardest of anyone. If anyone ever asked him about it, he would deny it, but he fell back on his bum! Will looked surprised and Ana turned and looked at me strangely. "Why...would you do that?" he asked clearly wincing in pain.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY BEST FRIEND"S BOAT YOU MANGY SLIMY CUR!" I screamed at him. He looked completely surprised,

"What?" I turned and walked right up to Ana, she looked like she might cry,

"Alice...is it truly you?" I smiled,

"Yes Ana, It is! And you're free!"

"So are you!" We laughed and hugged each other tightly. Will cleared his throat and we turned to face a very surprised trio of Jack, Will, and Gibbs. We still held on to each other though, "Well what is it?" I asked irritated that they ruined our reunion.

"Ummmmm, Best..." Will started slowly,

"Friends? What are you bloody talking about, this is just Anamaria, me and her met several years ago in-" he was cut off as I smacked him again,

"SHUT IT!" I screamed at him.

"No no no no no no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard sir, but two!"

"Oh, it sure didn't matter when I was your Captain!" I snapped. He looked blank,

"...That was...different," I snorted and me and Ana turned walked together to board the Interceptor.

"It'd be far worse not to have 'em," Jack said quietly as he rubbed his very abused cheek.

"We've so much to talk about!" Ana cried excitedly, I nodded.

"But, whatever happened to Aria?" I frowned, and prepared to tell her the truth, something I hadn't told anyone, and only three people on this planet knew.

**Alright! I did promise a looooooong chapter, so here it is! Next chapter will be a flashback, and it will be what happened to Aria, after Alice and Jack were thrown in the brig. Well thanks to all my readers, goodbye, parting is such sweet sorrow! ****Until next time my dears!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	9. Chapter 9: Aria

Chapter 9: Aria

**Okay my dears, I am uploading today as a present to you all! I actually arrived in Colorado yesterday and am on vacation. However, I apparently stepped on something, and then went hiking over rocks upwards and then treacherously downwards for around 4ish miles, and so my foot hurt really bad, and on top of it, my mom had to try and dig whatever it was out of my foot. So because I don't want to walk around on it muc, at least for the rest of today, I am giving you chapter 9 so that I have something productive to do. So here you guys go, and some reviews would really make my day! By the way, thanks for all the reviews that I already have! They make me so happy!**

I didn't want to tell Ana this, it would break her! But we walked on board the Interceptor, ignored the curious looks from the crew members, the confused looks from Will, and the saddened ones from Jack. Darn! He must have overheard and knew what I was about to tell her. Jack deserved several more slaps than he actually got. I closed the door to my cabin that I would now share with Ana, and locked it. "You might want to sit down," I informed her as I sat on my bed myself. She sat next to me, worry and sadness swimming in her eyes, "It's okay Alice, whatever it is you can tell me," she said gently. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, preparing to tell her the truth:

* * *

_Mr. Mercer had my arms pinned behind my back as he led me through the ship and down to the brig. Two guards did the same to Jack. What was he going to do to get what he wanted? This was the most scared I had ever been. Jack was thrown into a cell, which already contained a very frightened Aria. Mr. Mercer leaned in to whisper, "You know Miss Kingsley, this can all be avoided. We will free Jack, and little Aria can go free. All you have to do is marry Cutler Beckett." "You lie, and you may tell Cutler Beckett that I would rather marry a pig!" Mr. Mercer was clearly angry at this, as he threw me into the cell hard. I cracked my head against the wall, and my vision became a bit blurry. I looked up to see Mr. Mercer slam the cell door closed, "You should have taken the offer," he snarled in his cruel, scottish accent. Jack leaned over me, "Alice are you alright?" I sat up against the wall and held my head, "Mmmmm hmmm, just bloody fantastic," I sighed as sarcastically as one can while they cannot see straight, but soon the feeling wore off and I could see straight, though my head still throbbed. Aria ran over to me and sat on my lap, burrying her face in my chest crying, "Ali what are they doin'? Why are we locked in here?" I petted her hair soothingly and shhhhh'd her gently. "I don't know Aria, I don't know, but it's okay, I promise. I would never let anything happen to you," Aria was still crying so I did the only thing I could think of. I started singing her lullaby. Soon Aria calmed down and fell asleep, so I just held her and hummed. Jack looked up at me, "You're really good with her," he whispered. I smiled, "That's because she's my darling, I will never let anyone hurt her, or take her away." Jack looked down sadly, "What do you think they're gonna do to us?" My smile faded and I looked down at Aria's sweet face. "Jack, if anything happens to me, take Aria and escape. Take goo..." I became choked up at the thought, "Take good care of her," I managed. Jack looked at me in shock, "Alice you can't really think about-" "Promise me." Jack looked at his hands uneasily. I put a hand on his arm and he looked me in the eyes, sadness swimming in them. "Captain Jack Sparrow, promise me you will take care of her." He nodded once, never breaking his eye-contact, "I promise Alice." "Thank you Jack," I slumped against his shoulder, feeling so weary. "Now you promise me something." I looked up at him curiously, "What?" He looked pained, "If anything happens to me, take the Wench. Be her captain. I could not have her in the hands of Beckett." I looked at him as if he'd just spoken gibberish, "Me? A WOMAN captain?" He nodded, "I know you would take good care of my ship, Alice, and you are the only other person that I would ever want to be her captain." "I promise Jack," I whispered, leaning back on his shoulder sleepily. He grabbed my free hand gently and held it. "I promise..." I trailed off as I fell into a slumber._

* * *

_Jack shook me awake, "Alice, wake up." I sat up quickly. Wait sat up? I had been sitting up, holding Aria when I fell asleep. I realized that I had been sleeping on Jack's lap, and Aria was sitting cross-legged in front of me. I looked at Jack confused and he shrugged, "Aria woke up, she crawled off your lap, and you fell back asleep on me." I yawned, "Has anything happened?" Jack laughed darkly, "No. Beckett is still be getting his beauty sleep." I chuckled at this, "Jack, he could sleep for years and not be beautiful." Aria looked up quizzically and I realized that she was playing with a stick. "Aria." She looked at me like a puppy would look at her owner that loved her, "I want to give you something." I stood up and walked to her, and then sat down at her level. I pulled off my locket and put the chain around her neck. I smiled at the sight, "Keep this, and you will have me with you, always." She looked so happy, but my words must've sunk with her, "Are you goin' somewhere Alice?" I laughed to ease her mood, "No dear, but if I did, you will always have it." She smiled, "But...but you'll still sing it to me right?" "Of course I will. Always." She opened it and closed her eyes, listening to the music. I looked back to see that Jack had been watching us with an unreadable expression. I smiled, knowing that Aria was happy, made me happy. Suddenly I heard a jingleing of keys. I looked up to see that a guard was opening the door. "Mr. Beckett requests the prescence of Mr. Sparrow, and Miss. Kingsley." Aria shut the locket and looked at me fearfully. I hugged her, and then kissed her forehead, "It's alright darling, I'll be back, I promise." Me and Jack both rose to go see the devil himself._

* * *

_"Well, how was the cell?" Beckett smirked as we walked in the room. I immediately slammed my fist on his desk, startling him, "You said that Aria had a room befitting to her. You call a cell in the brig befitting to a little girl?" He looked up calmly and slightly amused, "No, I find it befitting to a slave." Jack grabbed my arm, warning me not to do anything drastic. "Well Jack, have you changed your mind? Where are the slaves?" Jack didn't answer. He just glared at Beckett. Beckett sighed as if trying to talk a child out of eating a piece of candy. Completely hopeless. "Very well, I can see you are a very stubborn man Jack." Beckett turned back to the guard, "Take him back to the brig." The man grabbed Jack's shoulders and led him away. Beckett offered me a cup of tea, and I accepted, though I didn't know why. After a moment of silence he spoke up, "Miss Kingsley, I do hope that you have reconsidered my offer. I know that you could be happy as my wife. You could have children of your own." I choked on the tea as he said this. Did he seriously think that I would ever bear his children? I sat the china cup down and looked up at him, "Mr. Beckett, I do hope that you may understand, though I doubt it will get through that think head of yours, I will NOT marry you. You should pursue another, because I am fine where I am and I don't actually want to marry now." Beckett looked ready to explode. He leaned over and smacked me hard on the cheek. I did not move a muscle, I would not show my pain, even though it stung. Beckett motioned for another guard to take me back to the brig. "Miss Kingsley, I do hope you realize that you will regret this with all of your heart, and maybe then you will see reason." The guard held me tightly and shoved me roughly back into the cell, "You made a mistake milady," he snarled. Aria ran to me immediately, "Oh Alice! We were so worried! When Mr. Jack came back, and you didn't I thought somethin' awful happened! But Mr. Jack kept calmin' me down, and he said you'd come back, and you'd me okay," she embraced me around the waist before turning around to face Jack, "You were right, she is okay!" Aria hugged me once more, and I looked up at Jack. He seemed to have a worried expression that was smoothing out into relief. Aria sat on the floor and hummed that still strange tune that I had yet to figure out where she learned it. I walked over and sat next to Jack, "You were worriedabout me." Jack looked at me, "You were gone a long time, Alice." I kissed him once on the cheek, "Thank you so much for calming Aria down. She needed that, and I appreciate it," he smiled and closed his eyes. I watched Aria untill I fell asleep as well._

* * *

_When I woke back up it was dark outside, Aria was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of dread consumed me. Jack was still asleep so I leaned over him, "Jack!" I whispered. He didn't even stir. This time I shook him, "Jack wake up!" He finally came to, and looked very confused. Why would I sleep this long? I wasn't even tired when I fell asleep! What had happened? "Jack! Aria's gone! She's just gone!" I shrieked. Jack looked very worried, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you think Beckett gave us something that made us fall asleep?" I didn't know, then suddenly it hit me, "Jack did you have any tea?" Jack nodded, "A guard brought Aria water, and be a cup of tea, why?" "Oh no! It was the tea! Jack he said that I was going to regret my decision with all of my heart...Oh lord no, ARIA!" Jack grabbed my shoulders, "He wouldn't do anything," he told me, but I knew he was lying. Moments later, a guard came for us, "You two, are to come up on deck." A group of East India Trading Company men marched us up on deck. All we saw was the Wicked Wench, anchored a little ways away. But I felt so worried that my legs were shaking and my face paled. We were led up to the railing to look out at sea. What was Beckett plannning? Right on cue the man himself walked and stood on my other side. I shuffled closer to Jack. Beckett smiled, "I don't see why you care for it so much Jack, she's not as grand as the Endeavor." Jack didn't answer. Beckett sighed and signaled to two men with cannons. Oh no! "Jack!" I shrieked just before the Wicked Wench was fired upon. Beckett had clearly added oil to the ship so she would burn easily. Jack's eyes locked on the ship, swimming with pain. I put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. I felt so bad for him, I knew he loved that ship. " Now you've both lost what's most important to you," Beckett said simply. What was he talking about? I didn't love that ship like Jack did. A blood curdling shriek was heard from the Wench. My knees gave out and Jack supported me. "No. NonononononoNONO! What have you done!" I screamed tears streaming from my eyes. I went to lunge at Beckett, but Jack grabbed me and held me to his chest while I was bawling. How could he kill a little girl? Cutler Beckett was a monster, and he would pay. Jack just held me while I cried, and I knew that he was watching the ship go down. Suddenly, Aria's screams became even louder, and I couldn't bear it. I covered my ears and sobbed, knowing I couldn't help her. I could try though. I tried to jump in the water. I had to save Aria, I had to, but Jack held me back. "No! Let me go! I have to save her! Please Jack, please!" He looked into my eyes sorrowfully, and shook his head, "I'm sorry," he whispered. Suddenly the shrieks stopped, filling the air with an eerie silence. I was broken inside. My heart had been ripped out. I choked on the sobs that I held back as Beckett led us to his cabin. His eyes were cruel and I knew at that moment that I hated him more than anything else in the world. Beckett smiled as he came towards me with something behind his back, "Now, Alice darling, I'm so sorry you had to see that. And I'm so sorry to do this, I really am, but it must be done. Two guards held me back as Beckett came forward with a red hot 'P' brand. No! He pressed itinto my skin and I screamed. It was the single most painful thing I had ever been through. I could smell my own burning flesh. My vision went blurry untill he suddenly took it away. My vision blacked, and I fell, thankfully caught by Jack. The last thing I heard was Beckett's horrid voice, "You're next, Jack," before I completely lost all conciousness._

* * *

_I awoke to a horrible burning on my wrist. I lifted it gently to see that I had indeed been branded a pirate. Jack was gently fingering his own brand. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked down at me sorrowfully. Aria was gone. Dead. She had burned to deathe on the Wicked Wench. Jack's ship, which was also gone. Silent tears fell from my eyes and Jack wiped them away, "I'm so sorry, Alice, If you'd gone on anybody's ship but mine that night, Aria would still be here." I shook my head, "No, Beckett would've caught up with the both of us eventually." Jack smiled sadly, before turning to look at the door. Suddenly he jumped and walked to the door. "Well, we've been branded pirates, so let's do our first act of piracy. Let's escape." I jumped up as well, and walked to his side, taking a pin out of my hair. I used it to open the lock and set us free. Jack led me to where the long boats were tied up. I helped him get one lowered and the two of us escaped. Jack rowed and I sat facing him quietly. "Jack, where are we going to go?" He stopped a moment, in thought. "Hmmm, we'll have to start in Tortuga. To get used to running from the law, because no doubt, when he finds out we escaped, Beckett will put bounties on our heads." I nodded and looked out to sea, thinking of sweet sweet Aria. I had nothing left of her. he had my locket, and it went down with her. I would never forgive myself for letting this happen. And I knew with certainty, that Cutler Beckett would pay._

* * *

Ana was in shock after I told her what had happened to Aria. She let several tears escape. I hugged her and left the cabin, giving her time to cope. Now I needed to talk to Jack. I had a few bones to pick with him at the moment.

* * *

**Well there. Aria's death is revealed. Poor thing! I know this chapter was a bit of a sad one, sorry, it couldn't be helped. Oh and by the way, I know I'm not at that movie yet, but today we hiked Calypso Cascades. I felt that it should be shared, because Tia Dalma/Calypso will be in the next one. Well thanks for reading!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	10. Chapter 10: Dead Men Tell No Tales

Chapter 10: Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Well, I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to thank all of those people who have reviewed and added me as their favorite story, author, or those who are following me. It means SOOO much! I am SUPER busy for the rest of the summer, though, and don't know how much I'll be able to update, but I will try to update weekly, mostly on the weekends, because that's when I'll have time! Please review though, because, I'd like to know what you all are thinking, and if you have suggestions, and it helps me feel motivated, to keep writing. If I don't hear from you guys, I don't know if it's good, horrible? If I get several more reviews (at LEAST 5 more) I will try desperately, to update on weekdays. But it's all up to you! ;)**

**P.S: I am so horribly ashamed by all of the grammar errors in the last few chapters, I'm going back to fix them all! Sorry, for that. Sometimes, one just doesn't want to go back and check, but I will from now on! Happy Reading, and hope all of you who actually got to see fireworks on the Forth of July, thought they were pretty. :)**

* * *

I walked silently out on deck to talk to Jack. He had just finished ordering his new crew members about, and was walking back up to the helm. Before he reached it though, I grabbed his arm. He turned quickly on the stairs, and slight worry crossed his expression before he smoothed it over with a "Jackish" grin. "And what can I do for you today?" he smiled pleasantly. Now it's not that I was _that _angry with Jack, in truth, I was only slightly irritated, and I just needed to explain a few things to him. But I suppose that when I dragged him down all the way to the brig (So we could talk privately) and released him from my grip, shoving him away slightly, he may have gotten the wrong idea. Jack's composed expression was very worried now. "I'd just like to say, that if I hadn't done it I would have-" I held up my hand silencing him. I didn't need him to explain. "Jack, it's fine." He relaxed slightly before turning angry,

"Then WHY would you slap me? I didn't know about you and Ana? And I do believe that there are several things that you owe me! You need to explain." I stood, shocked at his outburst, then glowered, "Why would I tell you anything? You are so annoying!"

"Well you are-" he stopped mid-sentence, and composed himself. "If we keep yelling, everyone's gonna hear," he explained. I sighed, and slid down, sitting with my back against the wall, putting my head in my hands. Jack leaned down, slowly, in front of me, "What is it?" I looked up at him, my eyes swimming with the tears that I was fighting back. I took a deep, unsteady, breath, and focused on what I was going to say. "Jack, back then, when you took me on your ship, I didn't tell you everything." I looked down at my 'P' before glancing back up at Jack. "You see, my mother died, when I was only eight. My father hadn't come home, for obvious reasons, and when Will left to find him, I was on my own. I almost got caught by a soldier, but was saved by a woman by the name of Lady Jezebelle Ashwood. She took me in, before I realized that she lived on a plantation. My first day there, I stumbled across Anamaria, and her younger sister," I paused, glancing up at Jack, to weigh his expression,

"Aria," I concluded. His eyes opened wide, surprised at this. I continued, "Lord Ashwood, was an abusive man, though because I was young, I could not hold it against him, telling myself that he'd change. It was all only verbal abuse and only when he was in a bad mood. But he found out several years later about me and Ana's friendship, and he put a stop to it. He sold her away. He told me that he would sell Aria in the morning as well. When he got back, he was furious, and would have probably not have done it, had I not called him a heartless toad." Jack cracked a smile,

"Heartless toad?" I laughed slightly,

"My insults were not as good then." His face then darkened,

"Alice, what did he do?" My grin dropped,

"He whipped me, a few times, before sending me away to ready myself for the ball that night." Jack glowered,

"He whipped you?" I nodded slowly,

"That night, James proposed to me." Jack was surprised,

"James who?" I knew he wouldn't be happy,

"Norrington." Jack looked outraged,

"What!" I put a hand on his shoulders,

"It was before he joined the navy. He had told me that morning that he was going to Port Royal. But anyways, I accepted." Jack frowned but said nothing. "He went inside for a moment, and I made a split-second decision. I would take Aria, so Lord Ashwood could not harm her. I ran away, all the way to London, down to the docks, where I met you." Jack looked perplexed by my story,

"So, Aria, was Anamaria's sister?" I nodded, and his face looked deeply saddened,

"I had to tell her, Jack, she deserved to know." He nodded. He helped me up, so I was standing opposite him.

"I'm sorry." I knew that he was trying to make everything better, but he couldn't. But I had to lighten the mood,

"The great Captain Jack Sparrow, sorry? Never thought I'd see the day!" He smiled at my attempts to change the subject,

"Don't tell anyone, though, love. Ruin me reputation, it would." I laughed.

"So now you know everything, Captain, no secrets betwixt us." I turned to leave, but right before I did, I thought I saw a flicker of unease at this. Did he know I was still hiding something? I walked back up to deck, and ran straight into none other than Mr. Gibbs. "Gibbs! Need somethin'?" He shook his head,

"Where be Jack?"

"Right 'ere Gibbs," Jack called, coming up from the brig behind me. I smiled,

"There he is Gibbs," before continuing on my way. Ana was already back up on deck, no sign of her tears could be seen. I approached her,

"Ana?" She turned around, surprised before grinning,

"Ah, Alice! I'm just keepin' these here "sailors" in line," she turned back to the small group of men she'd been talking to, "Isn't that right, ya mangy deck hands!" "Wind in the sails!" squawked Cotton's parrot, and I smiled in his direction. I put a hand on her shoulder,

"Are you...alright though? Wif everythin'?" She nodded slowly,

"Devastated. But it isn't yer fault, and there's nothing to be done now, so we must move on," I gave her a quick hug, before continuing off to my cabin.

Xx

* * *

I opened the door to a very strange sight. Will was standing in the middle of my room, looking very upset, as he read something from a book. He looked up at my approach, and shut the book quickly. I laughed, "Afraid to be caught reading on a pirate ship? What were you reading?" He tried to hide the book behind his back, but being the excellent pick pocket extraordinaire that I am, I snatched it up quickly. He look defeated, and sat next to me, as I sat upon the bed. I opened the book to where he'd been reading, and my smile dropped quickly.

"My dear sister Alice Eleanore Turner,

I am so sorry to have to do this to you, Alice, I truly am.."

I started. I looked up at him. "Why did you keep it?" he asked quietly. I was silent for a moment, studying the paper, before looking up suddenly, scaring Will, "Because it was the last thing I had of you." He looked taken back.

"But I thought you were so angry with me." I nodded before looking into his brown eyes,

"Will, I was. I couldn't forgive you, you just left, and I needed you. But you are still my brother, and as neglectful as you were," he looked down at this, "I love you." He glanced back up at me,

"You do?" I nodded before I was crushed in an enormous bear hug, "I love you too, Alice!" He released me, and I gasped for breath.

"Now don't get all mushy on me, brother dear, I'm still a bit upset with you." He nodded,

"I am sorry, Alice, I don't know how I hadn't realized that I'd never find him. I should never have left you all alone." I smiled,

"I forgive you, but you must still earn my trust, Will. It will take a while for me to trust you again." He nodded, before walking out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded, making me jump. "Ah, enter?" it came out as more of a question, as I had been surprised by the sound. None other than Jack Sparrow walks in himself, looking a bit irked, "Turner looks happy. You been havin' heart-to-hearts wif the entire crew?" I frowned,

"No, just Will and Ana."

"So what would you call our discussion?" I smirked,

"A story, like one of Gibbs' stories, nothing more."

"Oh?" I nodded,

"Oh, by the way, I think that since you are doing so great at apologies today, you should apologize to Ana." He looked surprised,

"Why?" I gave him the evil-eye, and he looked down,

"Oh." I knew he wouldn't, but teasing him was so fun! He seemed to have remembered why he came, "Oh, you need to come up on deck." I raised an eyebrow. "You are part of the crew, you need to work, and your brother really needs help, you know." I nodded,

"Fine, Captain," I walked out of the cabin, searching for Will. Jack smirked as he saw me leave.

Xx

* * *

Will had finally learned how to crew a ship,and it was a bloody good thing too, because soon, we came amidst a storm. The ship rocked violently, water spilling into it. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work!" Will shouted to Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we aren't trying find north are we!" Gibbs shouted back, backing up his Captain.

"Aye!" I shouted to the two before walking up to the helm. Actually I was _trying _to walk, but I was actually thrown violently to the side, my head, barely missing the railing on the stairway. Gibbs was behind me, and helped me to my feet, before I continued up to the helm. I couldn't even see my hands in front of me, and I barely stayed upright, as the storm, knocked me about on the stairs, and threatened to shove me down them as well, but I successfully reached the helm, where Jack was. Jack kept checking his compass, and turning the wheel to keep us going. I managed to stay up, only wobbling a bit on the helm as I approached Jack. "We should drop canvas sir," Gibbs' voice sounded from behind me, causing me to jump. Jack glanced at me, before turning to Gibbs,

"She can hold a bit longer!" I knew Jack was right, but Gibbs continued,

"What's in yer head that's put ya in such a fine mood, Captain?" Jack grinned,

"We're catching up!" Gibbs shrugged and stumbled back down the steps. Jack glanced back at me, before turning to face the wheel again, "Need somethin' love?" he yelled over the storm, as he turned the wheel to the right violently, causing the ship to shudder, which in turn caused me to fall to the ground. I got back up quickly before I was interrupted by Jack, "I don't think that you should be on deck in a storm such as this," he stated, with yet another violent turn of the wheel. This time, I had the good senses to grab the side and brace myself, until I knew I could stand steadily again. I smirked, "Really, Captain, I've been through far worse."

"Have you now?" he didn't believe me. Oh well, he can think what he he wants.

"Jack!" before I could finish my sentence, I was flung to the wooden deck, yet again. Jack looked down at me and smirked, "Women always fall for me," I laughed ,"Don't be cocky, t'was the wind." He laughed, and I realized that the two of us must had looked absolutely mad, to be laughing in the middle of such a storm. "Jack, I wanted to ask you where your compass really points." He looked incredulously at me,

"So, you, walked up to the helm, being thrown about in a storm, just to ask me the true direction in which my compass points?" I nodded, and he laughed, "You've got determination, I'll give you that! It points to the thing you want most in this world." I looked at him suspiciously, but decided to believe him. I walked back down to the deck and continued my work.

Xx

* * *

After the storm subsided, it was eerily quiet. The thick fog that surrounded us was very chilling and made me feel unsettled. I was standing next to Ana at the rail as we approached a passage with sunken ships everywhere, and the sight made me feel anxious. I looked back at Ana, whose face was calm, yet slightly worried as well, but I trusted Jack to get us out of here. "Dead men tell no tales," said Cotton's parrot eerily squawked, causing shivers to snake up my spine. I turned my head at the sound of Mr. Gibbs' voice, "It puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors been claimed by this passage," he told Will. I looked over my shoulder up at the helm, to see that Mr. Cotton was looking over Jack's shoulder as he studied his compass. Jack looked confused, glanced up at me, then back at his compass, shaking it. He looked back up at me nervously, before shutting it. What was that about?

Xx

Will:

"How is it that Jack came by that compass," I asked Mr. Gibbs, following him, as he walked away from the rail. Gibbs started checking some ropes,

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga, with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That be before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." What? I turned on Gibbs,

"What? He failed to mention that," I glanced back up to see Jack at them helm. He'd really been the captain of the Black Pearl? I looked over to see Anamaria and Alice conversing. I was happy that she'd finally decided to forgive me. I know that I shouldn't have left her, but if we couldn't get close now, then, well, I don't really want to ponder it. I was still a bit intimidated by Anamaria, though. She had taken to giving me cold glares, though if Alice is her best friend, she would probably be upset with me as well. Well I shouldn't think about that, I wonder if Elizabeth is alright. Those evil pirates could be torturing her, or she could already be- "He plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard learned lesson it was," Gibbs interrupted my thoughts. I looked back at him, "See, three days out on the venture, 'is first mate comes to him and says everything's in equal share, and that should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny, they marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not he'd gone mad with the heat." I glanced back up at Jack,

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the," I imitated Jack's odd behavior. I heard loud peals of laughter and looked up to see that Alice and Anamaria were staring at me and laughing. "Will, are...are you alright?" she managed between giggles. Great, I really needed this. I turned back to see that Gibbs was giving me a hard look," Reasons got nothin' to do with it." Oh. Gibbs sat down, "Now Will," I sat next to him,"When a pirate's marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot," he held up a finger for emphasis. "Now that won't do much good for huntin', or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly," he held a finger pistol up to his head. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," I concluded. Gibbs nodded,

"Aye, it's similar to what happened to yer dear sister," I was confused,

"What?" Gibbs looked a bit guilty,

"You'll have to ask her yourself lad," I decided to change the subject,

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out in the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together, and made himself a raft," Gibbs concluded. This story was too far fetched to be true. I pondered this, "He roped a couple of sea turtles," I asked Gibbs, making sure I heard him right.

"Aye, sea turtles," he agreed, having faith in his captain, to do such impossible things.

"What did he use for rope?" Ha! I'd stumped him. Gibbs looked up to see that Jack was standing before us,

"Human hair, from my back," he told us. Uhhhhh, no comment.

Xx

Alice:

Seriously, my brother is so weird. Me and Ana had been talking, and we looked up to see that Will was doing some weird actions, or something. He was probably trying to imitate Jack, but he was doing a poor job. We started laughing and Will turned to glare at us, before turning back to Gibbs. I saw Jack making his way down from the helm and I ran up to him, "Jack!" he looked up at me,

"Aye?"

"Are we going ashore here?" Jack looked at me a moment before he spoke,

"No. I and Mr. Turner are going ashore." What?

"No, You and _both _ the Turners are going ashore," I corrected. Jack looked down at me,

"I don't think that's a good idea love, you should stay 'ere wif Anamaria." I glared at him,

"No, I'm going." Jack glared back,

"No, you're staying here." I leaned closer,

"Jack, he is my brother, he's going to screw this up, I can feel it! He is in love wif that Elizabeth person, and he very much wants to save her, he will act crazy, I guarantee." Jack looked at me a moment,

"I can handle him," he said, before walking past me.

"Hey!" I ran in front of him, blocking his path and put both of my small hands on his chest, attempting to stop him. He sighed,

"You should not come, it isn't safe." I smirked,

"I'm a pirate, Jack, I'm never safe." He looked like he was trying to make a remark, but could find none.

"You can't go," he managed, before attempting to leave again. This time, I grabbed his arm, and than sat down, stopping him with my weight. He turned and looked exasperated, "Oh, Alice, you're acting childish, come on!" I glared,

"Thank you, and you act strange." I stood up, keeping my grip on him, "I'm going, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me. If you won't let me in the boat, I'll swim. If you try and lock me in the brig, I'll escape. Ana would help, and even if she did, and you were mad, you don't have the heart to put the sister of my dearest Aria, in the brig, or leave her anywhere, would you?" I asked, my eyes big. Jack sighed,

"Fine," he grumbled, before walking off to find Will, and I followed. I smiled, I knew that the Aria card would work, I always get what I want. I reached him and Will and Gibbs in time to hear him say, "Human hair, from my back." I grimaced. Did I even want to know? I pondered for a moment, no, it wasn't worth it. Jack turned to some crew members, "Let go the anchor! The young Turners and I are to go ashore," he said and I smiled. Gibbs ran to Jack,

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Jack stopped,

"Keep to the code," he told Gibbs.

"Aye the code," Gibbs agreed. Will ran up to Jack,

"Jack! Wait! Jack!" Jack turned to Will,

"Well, what is it William?"

"She can't go," he pointed at me, and I scoffed.

"I can, and am," I walked towards the long boat,

"No she can't, she has to-" Jack cut him off,

"There's no point in arguing boy, the girl could talk her way out of the clutches of Davy Jones," he sighed, upset that I'd bested him, "There be no point in trying," I heard him tell Will. I smiled.

**Well here's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The Will and Jack POV's will not be often, but there will be a few, here and there. I'd still appreciate a few more reviews. (Yes i'm begging.) I did check this chapter and the others, and if there are errors, it's because they're pirates. They don't speak gramatically correct. See you all later and PLEASE vote on my poll, I bet you think you know which way I'm going with the story, but do you? Do you really? (laughs maniacally) Your imput is very much appreciated!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	11. Chapter 11: The Chest Of Cortez

Chapter 11: The Chest Of Cortez

**My sincerest thanks to XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX for bringing that to my attention. I have gone back and fixed all my chapters, so that they will be easier to read. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thanks SO much!**

Alice:

I don't understand why Will was so reluctant to let me go ashore. I've had more experience with pirates than he has, so it should have been MOI who insisted that he not go ashore. But then again, if he didn't come, Jack's plan would not work. I was still reluctant about it, but I saw no choice. If Barbossa and his crew of horrid idiots found out that if they had killed me several years ago, and then all that they would have needed was the coin... Well, let's just say that Barbossa would not hesitate to slaughter me.

Xx

I sat between Will and Jack in the longboat. Jack was rowing, his back to me and Will was holding a lamp, his back to my front. Oh the joys of sailing with men! Always so easily upset. Though I know that Jack was only upset because I'd bested him. I actually am not sure why Will is angry with me. We...we being Jack, were rowing into a dark cave. Will looked around to see the piles of treasure surrounding the entrance. His eyes widened as he saw a skeleton with a sword in it's back. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happed?" he inquired.

"Pirates code," Jack stated, looking behind his shoulder. He smirked when he realized that I had been about to answer, but he'd beat me. Darn. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind," I explained.

"No heroes amongst theives, eh?" Will still peered at the treasure. My brother could so be a pirate. I shook my head, though he didn't see. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack added, enjoying Will's unease. "Sprung a man and woman from jail, " Jack continued, "Comandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out 'o' Tortuga," Jack peered to look where Will was looking. He glanced back at me and I shook my head amused at Will. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will jumped out of the boat, holding his hand out for me. I shook my head and smiled sneakily at him. "You are," I whispered in his ear just to irk him further. "That's not true!" Jack and I glanced back at him incrediously. How could he deny the obvious facts? "I am not obsessed with treasure," he added fiercly. Jack looked back at me as I tried to control my laughing. I failed and Will turned to glare at me. Jack was looking at something I could not see, so I pushed my way to his side. He was peering out on Barbossa and his crew, with Elizabeth. Jack looked back at Will, "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Will finally reached where Jack and I were watching. "Elizabeth," he muttered.

Xx

Elizabeth. _that _was Elizabeth? The girl that Will was obsessed with? I did not understand. She was pretty, I'll admit. Okay fine, she was absolutely gorgeous, okay, happy? But she was not what I would have imagined for Will. The woman, was probably about two years older than I, but she looked incredibally terrified. The poor thing. I actually did not know the woman, so I could not judge her, but as I was watching Barbossa work up his crew of miscreants, I couldn't help but feel the rising jealousy creeping through my veins. Why would I be jealous of her? I didn't understand, but I still could not fight off the feeling that I wanted to hate her. But I couldn't.

Xx

"Each man, jack of you here, has proved his meddle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" Captain Barbossa continued shouting. He was met with a chorus of yelling agreement. I turned to Jack, "He certainly knows how to get them to do as he wants, doesn't he?" Suddenly, I saw brief pain swimming through his eyes, and I reviewed what I had just said in my head. Oh. I put a hand on his shoulder so that he would look at me again, "I'm sorry Jack," I whispered, so that Will would not hear. "I only meant that...he's a horrid captain anyway," I offered, hoping to cheer him up. "He is about a million times worse than you on a bad day. He is a horrid man and when you get the Pearl back, you will have a loyal crew." He smiled, "Thanks love," before turning back to watch the scene unfold further.

"Punished we were! The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes. Here it is, the cursed treasure of Cortez, himself." he said, fingering the coins. "And even after that encounter with that wench in Tortuga," he snarled, and I giggled. Jack looked back at me, "What did you do?" I grinned pleasantly,"Tell ya later." He nodded at this explaination, amused. "Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this!" Barbossa pointed back at Elizabeth. Will jumped up, "Jack!" I pushed him down out of sight and Jack leaned forward, close to his face, "Wait for the opportune moment," he explained to Will.

"When is that? When it's the greatest profit to you?" Jack stopped in his tracks. "May I ask you something," he asked turning to face Will and me. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" I shook my head, but before Will could answer the obvious 'yes' that he'd been thinking, Jack continued, "Do us a favor," he gestured to me, and I smiled, happy to be included, rather than ignored." I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." Jack grabbed my hand for me to follow him.

Will:

This was not going to happen. I would save Elizabeth. That was what I came here for. I followed Alice and she turned, hearing my footsteps. "Will, please don't do anything stupid," she warned. Suddenly her eyes widened at the oar I was carrying. "Will, please just-" I glared at her. How could she side with that pirate? She was _my _sister! "Either you're with me or not!" I whispered. She shook her head,

"Will, it's not that simple, just-" I lifted the oar, oh I didn't want to do this. Her eyes widened further, "No, Will, put it down please just-" when she realized that I was about to strike, she glanced over her shoulder quickly, "Jack!" she whisper-shrieked. I brought the oar down on her her, causing her to fall to the ground, unconcious. Jack looked up, having heard the sound. He glanced down to see Alice's body, before I hit him as well. "Sorry, Alice, I had to do this for your own good. And Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage," I told the two unconcious forms, before walking off to find Elizabeth.

Xx

I swam to the surface to see Elizabeth lying at the bottom of the pile of treasure. I put my hand gently on her mouth. She awoke with a start, before seeing that it was only me. She relaxed and followed me after grabbing the medallion. "Stop here for a moment," I told her. "But Will, why-" I cut her off, putting my finger to my lips. Alice was going to hate me for this. I sighed and scooped her unconscious body into my arms. She was very light for a woman her age, though I figured that I should not ponder on it. I walked back to Elizabeth, whose eyes widened at Alice. "Wh..who is she?"

"My sister," I continued, laying her gently into the boat, before I helped Elizabeth into it. We rowed in silence back to the Interceptor.

Xx

Jack:

Jack woke to a splitting headache. He couldn't believe that the whelp had knocked him and his own sister unconscious. He looked back, only to see that Alice was not there. Had she woken up and left him there? His eyes saddened at the thought, before something lying on the ground caught his eye. He bent down to pick up the object. It was her shadow pirate ring. Jack knew that she wouldn't have left it, so Will had obviously taken her himself. He felt better, knowing that Alice had not left him, at least not consciously. He slid the ring in his pocket, before grabbing the discarded oar. He had to find a way out of here.

Xx

Suddenly, he came face to face with his old crew members. "You!" one pointed at him, and he stopped abruptly. "You're supposed to be dead!" He checked, patting himself, "Am I not?" He turned to leave before being stopped by the rest of his ex crew members, and now all of them were pointing some things that he would rather not be pointed at him. Weapons. "Pallolay," he stated. No, wait, that wasn't right. He tried again for the correct word. "Parlloolay-lee-lee-loo, parlini, par-snip, par-sley," he tried, tasting each word on his tongue. What was the correct word! "Par- partner, partner,"

"Parlay?" one pirate offered. jack smiled.

"Parlay! That's the one, parlay! Parlay!"

"Parlay?" his companion asked angrily, "Damn to the depths, whatever mutt thought up parlay," the man snarled, raising his pistol at Jack.

"That would be the French," Jack explained, lowering the pistol with two fingers.

Xx

Will:

Elizabeth climbed on deck and I followed, struggling with Alice in my arms. She still hadn't woken. How hard had I hit the small girl? Elizabeth stared fearfully and annoyed at the crew, "Not more pirates." Gibbs stepped forward,

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Recogonition flashed on her face,

"Mr. Gibbs?" He nodded before looking up at me, "Hey boy, where be Jack and Ali-" he cut himself off as he looked at her form in my arms. His eyes widened, fearing the worst. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"He fell behind." I laid Alice down on the deck. Anamaria stepped forward. She knelt by Alice's side, seeing a large bump on her head, no doubt. She glared at me, "What did you do!" she snarled. I looked back at Elizabeth, happiness swelling in me.

"I had to save Elizabeth at all costs," I expained. Ana didn't leave Alice's side, she just looked up at me, disappointed, "You know, all those years I spent with her, when we were little, she told me what you did. I almost didn't believe her. I would have never left my little sister," tears pricked in her eyes. What was she talking about? "But now she's dead. And if you don't take better care of Alice, you'll lose her too!" she snarled, pushing back her tears, untill her face was strict. She stood, slapped me once, very hard, and walked off. "Weigh anchor!" she shouted. "Hoist the sails!" she took control, naming herself captain. She looked back down at Alice, before glaring back at me. "Will! Will, are you alright?" Elizabeth ran to me. I nodded, "I'm fine." Elizabeth turned to Anamaria,

"Hey! You appologize this very moment! You cannot treat my rescuer that way! That was uncalled for and quite ru-" Anamaria stomped back to Elizabeth.

"I will do as I wish," she snarled. Elizabeth stepped back, so she was touching me. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Yer savior here has forgotten something very important! Family first! I do not care what either of you think. This idiot has hurt my best friend and I will treat him as I wish. I am captain now and you will be lucky if I let a prissy little governor's daughter stay aboard my ship!" Ana stalked away, ordering sailors about. Elizabeth looked up at me frightened. "I don't like her," she whispered. "Nor do I."

Xx

Jack:

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked Jack. Jack leaned on his oar and smiled. "When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he finished. Barbossa walked forward, "Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake again." he turned to his crew, "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill 'im." Jack was met once again with raised pistols. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa hesitated for a second, "Hold yer fire!" He turned on Jack, "You know whose blood we need." Jack smiled,

"I know whose blood you need."

Xx

Alice:

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Stop," I moaned, sitting up, my head throbbing. I peered into the concerned eyes of Ana, Gibbs, and Cotton. Ana smiled, "Thank God you're okay!" she hugged me.

"Where's Jack?" I asked Gibbs. His smile dropped.

"Will said he fell behind." I pondered this for a moment. Will had struck me over the head with an oar. He must have done the same to Jack and then left him. I stood, swaying slightly. "Ali, where you going?" Ana asked. I smiled at her,

"Don't you worry, dearest Ana." I turned, and my expression turned into an angry one, "I'm just going to kill my brother."

Xx

Will:

Elizabeth was wrapping her injured hand. "What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship?" she asked, appalled.

"A pirate," I told her. I saw that she was struggling, and put my hands on hers, "Here, let me." She did. Inside, I was grinning madly. "You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours, why?" I looked up at her eyes.

"I don't know," she looked back down at her hand. Suddenly, she gasped and pulled back her hand. I stopped, not wanting to harm her further. "I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hand, I know they're rough."

"No, I..I mean yes they are but-" I looked into her eyes. "But don't stop," she finished slowly. We leaned in closer to each other, "Elizabeth," I whispered.

"WILL!" a shriek was heard, as boots stomped down stairs. Uh oh. I jerked back from Elizabeth and stood quickly, toppling over my chair.

Xx

Alice:

Will looked absolutely terrified. Good! He deserved it. I could tell that I had just ruined a private moment. That was lovely as well! "Will! Why the bloody hell did you knock me out and leave Jack!" I shrieked. Without a doubt, the entire crew could hear. Ha. Will backed up, his back against the wall, "Alice, I...I...it was for your own good, I was just-" I smaked him, hard across the face, sending him toppling to the ground. Elizabeth shrieked and flung herself at me, "You monster! He was just trying to save you! You have no right to-" I pulled out my pistol quickly and aimed it. That shut her up real nicely. "Now, Lizzie darlin' leave this to me and dear William." She ran to his side, "Will! How could she do that to you?" Will sighed,

"She's a pirate." Elizabeth looked up fearfully at me as I put my pistol away. "Look, Alice, I'm sorry, but-" he stopped as he saw something. He grabbed the medallion that Elizabeth was wearing. She ripped it off and gave it to him, "It's yours." She sure didn't seem sorry to have stolen it from him though, I smirked to myself.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." I looked down at the mention of father. I had nothing left of him. My locket was gone. "Why did you take it?" his voice was harsher than he'd probably meant for it to be. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate," she glanced at me, "like your sister. That would've been awful."

"Oi! It would not!" I yelled from my place against the opposite wall. The couple turned to me, Elizabeth glaring and Will sadly, before turning back to each other.

"It wan't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood." he started as I crept forward. "It was our blood," I told Elizabeth. Will nodded, ashamed,

"The blood of a pirate."

"Or rather, a pirate and a blacksmith," I muttered, how could he be ashamed? It was still our father, no matter what his job had been. "Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth begged. Will slammed the coin down, angrily. She got up and left. I crept forward. Sitting down next to Will, lying my head on his shoulder. He looked up at me sadly, "You know Willy," he looked me in the eyes, "I don't think you handled that well."


	12. Chapter 12: Why Thank Ye Jack

Chapter 12: Why, thank ye Jack

Jack:

"So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?"

"No," Jack corrected, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away on _my _ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy."

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standin' on some beach with naught but a name, and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa explained to Jack, as if to a child. But Jack knew what he was doing. Jack picked up an apple from a bowl on the table before the twosome, "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack took a seat, "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you," he stated, smiling slightly. He took a bite of his apple, "Funny 'ol' word innit?" And suddenly, as if realizing that he was being rude, he gestured for Barbossa to have the apple. It was the polite thing to do. The Bo'sun walked in, "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." Oh no, Jack thought to himself. Suddenly, Barbossa's bloody monkey jumped up and ran across the table. "Curse that animal!" he thought to himself, staring off to where it had gone, over by Barbossa's desk. Suddenly, a glint caught his eye. He rose silently, and quickly to go see what it was. His eyes widened. _Well that's very interesting. _He glanced up to make sure Barbossa wasn't watching before grabbing the item and stashing it in his vest.

Xx

Barbossa walked up to the helm, Jack on his heels. Jack stopped to peer over the railing. It was indeed the Interceptor. His eyes widened in worry and he continued up the stairs, seeming more sober than before. Barbossa was looking out his spy glass which Jack promptly stood in front of. "I'm having a thought here Barbossa." Barbossa lowered the spy glass, as Jack was in the way. "What say we run up the flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that." Jack's drunk actions had returned.

"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead." Jack looked down, saddened at trifle by the memory. "Lock him in the brig."

XxXx

Alice:

I heard a commotion on deck. "Will, what is that?" The boat jerked to the side violently. Uh oh. I ran up on deck where there was chaos. I turned back to Will, "We will talk about what you did later. You are NOT off the hook." I ran up to Ana at the helm, "What's happening?" Ana turned the wheel sharply,

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us!" I looked back to see a ship in the distance, that looked oddly familiar. Elizabeth ran up to us at the helm,

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Ana looked at me to gauge my reaction. I rolled my eyes.

"No, really!" I sneered.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," Ana added. Seriously! Did she honestly think that we didn't know that. Oh my this girl was...something. I turned back to Ana, "We're shallow on the draft right?" Ana looked confused,

"Aye?"

"Well then can't we loose them on the shoals?" Gibbs looked back at the Pearl.

"Aye, we don't have to part with 'em long, just long enough," he agreed with me. Ana turned the wheel again,

"Land in the ship." Gibbs and I both turned, cutting her off from our hearing. Sorry Ana!

"Anything we can afford to lose see that it's lost!" Gibbs shouted. I smiled,

"Aye!"

XxXx

Jack:

Bo'sun put Jack in a cell. It was so ironic to Jack, being shut up in a cell, on _his _ship. Jack looked down at the sloshing water. "Apparently there's a leak," he stated cheekily. He guessed that the Bo'sun didn't care because he just left. Jack went over to peer out a small hole. He saw barrels and such floating past. They must have decided the lose everything they could, he thought to himself. But he knew it wouldn't be enough. The Pearl would take the Interceptor. His thoughts flickered to Alice for a moment. He hoped that she was alright, and that she had not killed her brother out of anger.

XxXx

Alice:

I stood paralyzed by Ana's side. The Black Pearl was even more familiar than I had thought. But the only way to be sure was to be aboard it herself. Ana looked at the Pearl. It was too close. "It was a good plan, until now," she whispered to me. Will came up to the helm.

"Gibbs, Alice! We have to make a stand. We must fight, load the guns!" Ana was flabbergasted,

"With what?" Ana asked. I cut in,

"Anything, everything, anything we have left." Gibbs turned from me,

"Load the guns!" he called to the crew. Gibbs ran back up to us, "The Pearl will take us without even presenting a target!" I turned to Ana calmly,

"Lower the anchor on the right side." I pitied Ana, she obviously didn't know what to do, but my patience was running thin. I wanted to survive this. "Ana, on the starboard side!" Gibbs looked at me as if I were insane. I probably am.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will added.

"You're daftly!" Ana shouted, "You both are."

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs added.

"Um, maybe that's just me. If you haven't noticed, Will isn't exactly-"

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs shouted to the crew, ignoring my comment. I grinned maniacally. My plan was working!

Xx

We were exactly opposite the Pearl. My heart fluttered. The ship was too familiar for my liking. I turned to Ana, "FIRE!" Will heard me and echoed,

"FIRE!" And he was echoed by Elizabeth, and so on and so forth... The point is, we fired at the Pearl.

XxXx

Jack:

Jack was still peering out the hole, watching what little he could. Suddenly, something started flying towards his cell. He dived to the the ground to avoid being struck. He turned to see a gaping hole in the side. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack was appalled at how his ship was being treated with such disrespect. Jack looked down to see Gibbs' rum flask. he opened it, trying to down the rest, but the damn thing was empty! He then turned and stood. The door was opened! So he walked back up on deck.

XxXx

Alice:

I was down on deck, shooting at the Pearl's crew members that were trying to swing aboard, Will at my side. Honestly though, I was a WAY better shot than he was. Gibbs was mumbling something, but I wasn't paying attention. Between my own shots and watching Elizabeth struggle to shoot once like every bloody minute, was distraction enough. Suddenly, Ana was next to Elizabeth, a pistol aimed at her head, "We'll give 'em her!" she snarled.

"I-I second that notion!" I added quickly. Ana winked at me. Will looked at me incredulously,

"She's not what they're after." Elizabeth checked herself,

"The medallion!" She didn't have it on her? Oh sh-

Xx

Will ran down to the hold, me at his heels. "Why the hell did you leave it there!" I shrieked at my brother. Why was he so stupid? He ignored my question. When I reached the bottom my heart sank. The table that the medallion had been on was tipped over and the room was flooded. "How are we going to find it?"

"I don't know, but keep looking!" Suddenly an explosion sent us to our knees. I grunted, as I had cracked my head against the fallen table. Will looked up and I looked to where he had his eyes glued. Oh no! The hold had something on top of it! How would we get out? "Hey!" Will started shouting. Oh please! I did not want to die like this!

XxXx

Jack:

Jack swung aboard the Interceptor. Gibbs was the first to notice, "Jack!" Jack shoved the flask at Gibbs,

"It's bloody empty," he stated simply, before launching himself into the fray. A pirate was about to strike Elizabeth, so he grabbed said pirate's hand, "Now that's not very nice." With Jack's distraction, Elizabeth knocked the pirate unconscious. Jack suddenly jumped at Elizabeth, pulling her down, "Where's the medallion?." Elizabeth struggled and Jack sighed, "Where's Alice?"

"Wretch!" Elizabeth moved to strike him, but he caught her wrist. Jack noticed the new cloth wrapped around it and he smiled,

"Ah, where is dear William?" Elizabeth looked back worried,

"Will!" She ran over to the hold.

XxXx

Alice:

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted down to Will. I sighed,

"And in case you were wondering, his sister is down here as well." Oh how I despised being ignored! She tried pulling at it,

"Will, I can't move it!" I sighed, this girl was hopeless.

XxXx

Jack:

Jack turned from the Elizabeth and Will shouting drama, to see Barbossa's bloody monkey running back to the Pearl with the medallion. "Monkey!" He raced after it and reached his hand out before noticing that Barbossa stood before him. He looked down at Jack amused, "Why thank ye Jack." Jack smirked,

"You're welcome."

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack," Barbossa turned to his crew, "Gents, our hope is restored!" A chorus of cheers flooded the air. Jack fake smiled. Great, just great.

XxXx

Alice:

Elizabeth and Will continued yelling at each other between the bars, suddenly, Elizabeth started shrieking, "Will! Will!" as she was dragged away. Will shouted her name back. I rolled my eyes, "Really Will? We are the ones that are going to die, because you left that bloody medallion down here!" The water was up to his neck now, and I was already swimming. We took large breaths as the water replaced the remaining air. Will swam toward a small hole and I followed. I glanced behind me, seeing a flash of light. In surprise I lost hold of my breath and screamed as something flew at me, knocking me out slightly. Will grabbed by half-conscious body and swam out of the sinking ship, as my vision grew dark from lack of air.

XxXx

Jack:

"If any of you so much as thinks the word parlay, I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel told the crew of the Interceptor. Elizabeth slid under the ropes the exact moment that the Interceptor blew up. "WILL!" she shrieked! The remainder of the crew bowed their heads in honor of Alice. Jack himself, was grief stricken. His friend was dead along with that bloody whelp. But Jack was good at hiding his emotions. Anamaria on the other hand had tears streaming from her eyes, "Oh Alice," she whispered. Elizabeth ran up to Barbossa, shrieking,

"Stop it! Stop it, you've got to stop it!" Barbossa caught her fists easily.

"Welcome back Miss, you took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair that we return the favor," he shoved Elizabeth at his crew.

XxXx

Alice:

Will helped me board the Pearl. I stepped quietly on deck and the only person who noticed was Ana. She smiled at me, happy that I was alive. Oh please Will, if you just be as quiet, than we could just- "Barbossa!" Will shouted from behind me. Of course. I walked slowly and as nonchalantly as possible, hoping to not be noticed, as everyone turned to Will. He cocked at pistol at Barbossa and pointed to Elizabeth, "She goes free." Barbossa walked forward, appalled by Will's demeanor, "What's in yer head boy?"

"Elizabeth goes free" Barbossa was directly in front of Will's pistol now.

"You only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa stated, knowing that he had won. I was halfway across the deck and Jack was motioning for me to join him, he looked worried. He then turned to Will, putting his palms together in a praying motion, "Don't do anything stupid!" he pleaded. Will looked around the deck before setting his eyes on the solution. "I can't, but she can." I heard the pistol click behind me. Jack's eyes widened in fear and in anger at Will's idiocy. now he had lost his bargaining tool _and _Barbossa would know about Alice, "Like that," he sighed. Alice sighed as well and turned to face Will, glaring at him. "Who are you? And who is she?" Barbossa asked. Alice looked down. Jack rushed forward,

"No one, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch," Jack added, hoping that Alice would be forgotten. Alice giggled at Jack's comment. Will's voice sounded, "Her name is Alice Turner, and I am Will Turner," he pulled out a knife, "Our father is Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in our veins." Alice sighed. Really Will? Jack, defeated, wandered back to his original spot.

"It's the spittin' image of Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti yelled, pointing at Will. I rolled my eyes. What an idiot! Will continued,

"On my word do as I say, or I will pull this trigger, then slit my throat," he raised the knife, "And the two of us will be lost to Davy Jones' locker!" Jack grimaced at the thought. Alice turned sharply, appalled, "I did not agree to that!" she yelled.

"I had to do this Alice, please."

"No! Why do you always do this?" Will looked around the ship,

"Please Alice, not now, just-"

"NO! This isn't fair!"

"ENOUGH!" Barbossa shouted, silencing the two bickering siblings, "Name yer terms, Mr. Turner." Alice sat down, cross-legged in defeat, anger boiling within her. "Elizabeth goes free." Alice rolled her eyes. Really Will? She smiled, at least he would have her safety be in the terms.

"Yes, we know that one," Barbossa said, as if to a child, "Anything else?"

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed." Barbossa grinned evilly,

"Agreed."

XxXx

I was boiling with anger. Will completely left both me and Jack out of his terms! Elizabeth was standing on the plank. Ha ha! Serves her right! Will struggled against his captors, "Barbossa, you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" Barbossa turned angrily on Will,

"Don't dare impune me honor boy, I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where!" he cackled at the end. I rolled my eyes. I was standing next to Jack, being held in the crowd of crew members. "My brother is an imbecile." Jack nodded,

"He ruins everything!" I turned to see that Will had been gagged.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Elizabeth looked up with hope. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go," he told her darkly. Jack turned to the man next to him, "I always liked you," he tried winning over the man. It did not work. Elizabeth pulled off the dress and threw it at Barbossa angrily, "It goes with your black heart." Whistles were sounded by the crew, and Elizabeth carefully walked back to the edge of the plank.

"Ooo, it's still warm," Barbossa joked, before throwing the dress for someone else to catch. The bo'sun frowned, irritated,

"Too long!" He slammed his foot against the plank, sending Elizabeth toppling off into the sea. The crew laughed maniacally, joined by me and Jack's attempts to not be shoved off the plank as well.

Xx

It did not work. Jack and I were brought forward to the plank, next to Barbossa. "I really had rather hoped that we were past all this," Jack told Barbossa. "Aye," I agreed. Barbossa wrapped arms around the two of us,

"Jack, did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little adventure." Jack looked behind him at the small island,

"I did notice," he said sadly. Barbossa turned to me,

"And Shadow," he smiled sickeningly, "Alice...Turner, if we had only killed ya years ago, we would be free now, as we have the last coin." His expression turned murderous, "But since we only need one Turner's blood, I'll let ya keep 'ol Jack company on his island." I frowned, " 'Cause I want ye to suffer. And if Mr. Turner's blood is not enough, we'll know where to find you," He shoved the two of us at the plank, me in front of Jack. "Perhaps you can conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Barbossa aimed his sword at us, "Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack added.

"It appears you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forth" Jack smiled, this was going to work.

"Since there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Barbossa grinned,

"And what of the other lass?" Jack smiled, looking at Will to gauge his reaction,

"Elizabeth can starve to death herself." Jack was right. Will was mad. Alice relished the moment. Barbossa grinned,

"It will be one pistol as before, and you can be they gentleman that shoot the lady," he gestured to me. I spoke up,

"Barbossa, how can I swim? My hands are bound behind my back!" Barbossa smirked,

"If ya don't find a way, I guess you'll drown then." I glared back, before turning it towards Will.

"Will, I hate you," I snarled before losing my balance and toppling into the ocean Jack jumping in after.

**I am sorry. Cliffhanger! Now I was quite disappointed by the lack of reviews! Come on guys! The next chapter is my favorite! I will withhold it from you for a few weeks if I don't get a proper amount, I will! (grins evilly!) Still love you guys and hope you enjoyed this nice, rather long chapter.**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	13. Chapter 13: Rum Runner's Isle

Chapter 13: Rum runner's Isle

Alice:

Now I felt like a whelp. I had lost my balance on the plank! _Why are you such an idiot? You are going to drown now, because your hands are bound! _I started to sink, _Come on! Come On! _I struggled to loose the binds on my hands. Why were they so bloody tight? I looked down to see that Jack's effects were lying on the sea floor and Jack himself, was swimming downwards toward them. I continued to struggle with my binds, as a string of very unladylike words flooded my mind. Jack slid his binds (which were in FRONT!) across his sword, freeing his hands. I then thought of an idea. I struggled to reach the knife at my belt. My fingers brushed the tip, before I completely lost grip of it. Suddenly, the edges of my vision grew dark and I struggled to reach the knife again. Hands gripped mine, causing me to stop. I grew weaker, from lack of air, so I couldn't turn around, but I knew that it was Jack. I felt him slice the ropes with his sword, before grabbing my wrist and starting upwards toward the surface.

Xx

As our heads broke the surface, we gasped for air. "Thank...you...Jack," I managed to say between gasps. He nodded, let go of my wrist, and swam off towards the small isle ahead of us, me following.

Xx

"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship." Jack was walking up the to the shore.

"Sorry," I muttered, following him. He sent me an unreadable expression before sitting down on the dry sand. Elizabeth stood there staring at us incredulously before walking off. I sat down next to Jack and pulled my knees up to my chest, humming to myself as he cleaned his pistol with one shot. He looked up at me after a moment, "Something troubling you love?" I shook my head, I wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"No Jack, I'm fine, really." I knew that Jack didn't believe me,

"Really, I think somethings wro-" Someone cleared their throat. The two of us looked up to see Elizabeth a little ways away, looking at how her tracks were now in a full circle. "It's really not all that big is it?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed at her interrupting.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." I smirked, did Elizabeth really think that we'd be so kind?

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swan," Jack gestured to the both of us and Elizabeth.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship," Elizabeth stated icily. Oh my lord, we were really going to go through this. "And you let him," Elizabeth added, glaring at me, "I have no doubt that you knew what he was planning."

"We could use a ship!" Jack told her, clearly irritated. I nodded. Jack continued, "The fact is, I was going to _not _tell Barbossa about bloody Will, in exchange for a ship. As long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will!" I frowned, why was Will such an idiot? Jack stood, helping me up as well. Elizabeth looked down, "Oh."

"Oh," Jack mocked.

"But why didn't you bargain with Alice instead of Will!" Elizabeth blurted. Jack looked angry now,

"Because," he said with finality. Elizabeth looked a bit scared now and I laughed at her discomfort.

"He still risked his life to save ours." Jack walked off in another direction.

"No, he risked his life to save YOURS! He only cares about you!" I shouted at her.

"No he doesn't, and you should take care of him, you are a pirate!"

"Oh, so that automatically means that _I _have to take care of him? No. I am his little sister, if anything, he should take care of me," I turned to follow Jack.

"He did! until you became a pirate." I spun around at this,

"Really? Because it's his bloody fault that I became one! Did you ever think to ask him why he came to Port Royal without me? No." I stalked off towards Jack, seething. Jack looked at me questioningly when I joined his side. I must have looked ready to kill or something. "Don't ask." He nodded.

"So we have to do something to rescue him!" Oh great! She followed us. Jack turned to face her, as did I.

"Off you go then," he told her, irritated at her insistence. He waved his hands as if to shoo her off,"Let me how that turns out." Jack turned, grabbed my wrist and led me away from Elizabeth.

"But you were marooned on this island before! So we can escape it the same way you did then," Elizabeth caught up to us. Jack turned angrily,

"To what point and purpose, young Missy. The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in your bodice," He glanced down to check, "Unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before we can reach him."

"Good," I mumbled angrily, and Elizabeth glared at me, as Jack turned and began knocking on trees. I found this highly unusual until I realized what he was doing. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth turned to me reluctantly, "And the Shadow pirate!" I shrugged at this, so she returned her attention to Jack, "You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India company," I glared at the horizon. I did too. We had too, after... "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot," Jack was jumping up and down on a rather bouncy looking lot of sand. Ah ha! Elizabeth got in my face, causing me to lean back, "And you! You escaped the gallows dozens of times, vanished from behind bars, they even say that you bested Davy Jones, with only your wit!" I inwardly smirked at this, now _that _was a lie...but she didn't need to know that. I shrugged again. She stomped her foot angrily and ran in front of Jack, "Are you the pirates I read about, or not? How did you escape last time?" Jack sighed, looked up at me, then back at Elizabeth,

"Last time, I was only here a grand total of three days alright? Last time," Jack continued, pulling up the secret door to where I knew was a stash of rum, "The rum-runners used this island as a cash, they came by, and I was able to barge a passage off." Jack went down into the cash, "By the looks of things, they've been long out of business, probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," Jack told Elizabeth as he brought three bottles of rum out, handing one to me, "Thanks," I smiled, and he smiled in return.

"So that's it then? That's the grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth was yelling in Jack's face, "You spent three days, lying on a beach drinking rum." Jack smiled, holding up the remaining to bottles of rum,

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," he shoved a bottle in her hand. He walked off and I followed,

"So, is there any truth to the other stories? Both of you?" Elizabeth walked in front of us, blocking our path. Jack looked sad, but mostly irritated at her lack of faith, "Truth?" He pulled up his right sleeve to show her the brand that we shared, and his sparrow tattoo. I grimaced at the memory. He then pulled up his left sleeve to reveal multiple scars up his left arm. I gasped quietly, what had happened? Jack then slid his shirt to the side, revealing two bullet shot scars, both of which should have killed him. "No truth at all," he stated sarcastically, before sitting down, and opening his bottle of rum, "We'll stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather open for passing ships," he took a swig of rum. Elizabeth looked horrified, disgusted. I would've laughed at her expression had the situation been funny. But it wasn't. She quickly composed herself,

"What about Will? We have to do something," she whispered. Really?

"You're absolutely right," I told her sarcastically before I opened my bottle and toasted to Jack, "Here's luck to you Will Turner." We both drank. I walked off before Elizabeth ran in front of me, "What about you? Any truth to your stories?" I sighed and showed her my brand, nothing else,

"What do you think?" I asked before I continued on my way.

Xx

I stared out at the sea. It was so beautiful. It was also dangerous and shifting. I loved it! I had to put my mind at ease. Why was Elizabeth so infuriating? I then thought of Jack. He was right, we really were not that different. I put my weapons and such down on the sand before running and jumping in. It was so warm and comforting. I took a large breath and dove underwater, opening my eyes, but not paying attention to the already familiar sting of sea water. I looked down to see multicolored fish, and sea life. I smiled to myself, they were so free.

I swam back up to the surface to float for a while. I laughed before I dove under again. Something caught my eye and I swam down to it. One lone white pearl rested on the sea floor. The pearl itself looked old and I wondered where it had come from. I swam back to the surface and looked at it more closely. It appeared to have come from a necklace. "What is it?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, before realizing that it was only Jack. I turned to face him,

"Don't do that!" I pushed him lightly on the chest, and he chuckled. I put the small pearl in his hand and he examined it.

"Where did you get that?" I shrugged,

"It was on the ocean floor. It looks rather old though, doesn't it?" He nodded, before handing the pearl back to me. I put it in my pocket, "We'll get it back Jack." He looked back up at me and smiled halfheartedly.

"Thanks Alice, you always did know what to say." I looked down, thinking of all the nights that we had shared, talking aboard the Wench, after Aria had went to sleep. "What's botherin' you?" I shook my head and turned away from Jack. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him, "Alice." I looked up into his obsidian orbs, that were so easy to loose yourself into, you could melt so easily...but I wouldn't. "I can't Jack."

I turned and walked back up to the beach, sitting down and playing absentmindedly in the sand. Jack followed me and leaned in front of me, "Alice, c'mon love, I know something's bothering you." I didn't want to talk about that right now, but there was something that I did want to talk about. I stood up quickly, Jack doing the same. I leaned in front of him and brushed his shirt to the side a bit, revealing his chest. I fingered the two bullet wounds gently, "How did you get these?" I murmured quietly. He looked me in the eyes a bit sadly before he spoke,

"One from Captain Villanueva, the other some naval officer or something," he waved his hand, dismissing the thought. I looked down at Villanueva's name. That was probably my fault. I continued to finger them, "Do you think they're disgusting, like Elizabeth?" I looked him in the eyes,

"No Jack Sparrow. I am simply glad that you are still alive." He smiled,

"Well, that's one person." I smiled back,

"What about Gibbs?" Jack waved his hand,

"Doesn't count." I laughed, but then Jack's voice turned serious, "But I would very much like to know how you knew Gibbs before," he leaned next to me and whispered in my ear, "On the Centurion." I jumped back shocked, but Jack kept a grip on my shoulders, "

You'll have to get me a lot more drunk if you want me to tell you that," I whispered nervously. Jack chuckled and flashed his signature grin,

"Well then, we'll have to see what we can do."

XxXx

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack's arm was linked with mine as the two of us, and Elizabeth, drunkenly danced around a fire, singing, quite off key. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me-" we continued.

"I love this song!" Jack shouted, spinning me around, "And really _bad _eggs!" He lost his balance and fell to the sand, bringing me with him, giggling. Elizabeth sat down on Jack's other side, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew! And we'll sing it all the time," he told me with a drunken flourish of his hands. "And you will be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main," Elizabeth told Jack.

"Not just the Spanish main love, the entire ocean, the entire world!" Elizabeth seemed rather bored of this conversation and walked off. Jack continued, just to me, "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know," I nodded,

"I know," Jack smiled,

"It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is. What the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." I nodded. Elizabeth came back now, and leaned on Jack, "Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Jack nodded, and looked at me before putting an arm around Elizabeth, "Oh, yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time on thee, the scenery has definitely improved-"

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk," Elizabeth sat up.

"I know exactly what you mean love," Jack took a rather large swig of his rum and leaned back on the sand as Elizabeth walked off, well who needs her? I took a swig myself, before laying next to Jack. I wasn't really all that drunk, I'd only had a few bottles, and I knew that Jack wasn't either. We were just drunk enough to make us hazy around the edges. I looked up at the stars, "They're even better when you're out on the sea." I turned to face Jack,

"I know."

"Alice, what happened with Eduardo Villanueva?" I sat up,

"I don-wanna talk about it," I slurred. I stood and walked up the beach, wobbling a bit. I stopped and stood, staring out to the sea. Jack put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him, "It's sort of like what happened to you, okay?" Jack looked down, before meeting my eyes again. I sighed, then continued, "Villanueva got angry with me after I refused to kill our prisoners. I was just going to interrogate them, you know? But he said that I wasn't being a pirate, I was too soft and not fit to be a captain and that he needed a captain that could be tried to fight me but Gibbs stepped in. He defeated Gibbs and then he lunged at me and tied my hands behind my back before throwing me and Gibbs in a longboat," I finished. Jack stared at me,"What?"

"Ah...nothing." I sat down on the sand and Jack sat down next to me. I looked up at him,

"Jack the Black Pearl _is _the Wicked Wench." Jack looked taken aback, before nodding,

"It is." I looked down, tears in my eyes. "Oi, what's wrong love?" he asked. I looked up at him,

"You could get your ship back, but Aria is lost forever." Jack looked down sadly,

"I'm sorry, Alice, I tried, but-" I cut him off,

"I don't want to know how you got it back Jack, it's okay." He nodded before silently slipping something into my hand. I looked at it. It was my ring!

"It must have fallen off when Will, ah...you know," he made a swinging motion with his hand. I laughed, before looking down as I silently slipped on the ring.

"I know why I'm jealous of Elizabeth." Jack looked up, "It's because Will cares about her more than he ever cared about me. He would chase after Barbossa and his crew for her, but yet, he left me, alone, and he never seemed to care." Jack put an arm around me, "And he still continues to leave me out! He made sure Elizabeth was safe, but he completely forgot me!." Jack stared off into the darkness,

"I'd never leave you behind Alice," he whispered. I leaned into his shoulder,

"Well that's one person."

"What about Gibbs?"

"Doesn't count." We laughed at this. Jack looked back at me sadly before rummaging in his vest and pulling something out. He placed it in my hand and I looked to see what it was. "Wh-where did you find this?" my voice cracked. Jack sighed,

"Truth? After I got the Pearl, I found it, lying on the ground by the mast, where Aria was-" He looked at my horror stricken face and continued, "Anyway, I put it in my desk and forgot about it actually. But when I was aboard the Pearl, I saw it, so I picked it up and hid it in my vest." I looked back down at it. The locket looked the same as it did when I had given it to Aria, aside from a few scratches and black soot spots. "How is it, that a piece of jewelry can survive with only a few marks, and yet, my sweet Aria is gone forever?" Jack looked at me,

"Life isn't fair love, it never is, never will be." I nodded,

"Thank you Jack," I slipped the locket around my neck, and he nodded. He laid down on his back and I followed, laying my head on his chest,

"Everything is better on the Pearl, the stars are shinier," Jack murmured in thought. I smiled,

"Did you mean it? That I could come with you when you get the Pearl back?" Jack grinned, "

Course love, wouldn't be the same without you!" I smiled, before a sudden breeze swept over us and I shivered. Jack put his arms around me and I snuggled back into his chest, sleep consuming me. Jack grinned, yes, everything would be better with Alice.

Xx

I awoke to a strange but bad smell, my head pounding, slightly. Jack sat up too, uncurling his arms from around me. "Morning," I nodded, but was concerned with the horrid smell. "Jack, what is that?" Jack stood up, a look of horror was on his face, and I realized what this meant. He ran towards Elizabeth, shouting,

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?" I ran after him. "You burned all the food, the shade, the _rum_!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" I shouted at Elizabeth. Elizabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her,

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, two, that smoke signal is over 1000 feet high, the entire royal navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"I wouldn't say entire _royal_ navy, you're not that important," I mumbled, receiving a glare.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, clearly not believing what Elizabeth had done. Elizabeth sat down on the sand,

"Just you wait, Captain Sparrow, Miss Turner, you give it one hour, maybe two, but keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack pulled out the pistol. "Jack! No!" I ran to him and lowered it,"We may need it," he reluctantly put it back up, before stalking away, me on his heels.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here Jack, must've been terrible," he imitated Elizabeth, "Well it bloody is now!" he turned shouting in her direction, not realizing that I was there. "Oh," he looked down, before looking up at me, glaring, "Were you a part of her rum killing plan!?"

"What? No, Jack, of course not!" he looked slightly better, knowing this. I ran up to to him, "So what now?" He looked out on the horizon to see something that made me pale. "There will be no living with her after this." I looked up at him, not knowing why the fact that he'd been thinking about that stung. We were friends. Just friends. Right? I fingered my locket nervously, "Well, this can't be good."

**Well, thanks for all the lovely reviews! You have no idea how much they brighten up my day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please, I'm begging! Can I have 5 total reviews on this chapter before I update next week? Please? Pretty please with rum on top? (Not really...well...) ;D**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~  
**


	14. Chapter 14: :James

Chapter 14: "James, you've got to let that go."

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth tried to persuade the Governor.

"No! You're safe now, we will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Governor Swann looked at me in Jack in disgust.

"Gallivanting can be fun," I whispered to Jack, "It only depends on who or what you're gallivanting after." Jack laughed at this, but a cold glare from the Governor silenced us. "Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth stated, hoping this would change her father's mind. Governor Swann looked somewhat pitiful for her as he turned to face her, "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Elizabeth was taken aback. How could her father do this? I smirked at her expression. _Oh, poor Will! _I would NOT forgive him this time. He would just keep hurting me.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth was quite literally on the edge of tears. Jack raised a hand and moved over to the Governor, Elizabeth, and the Commodore, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion, the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely that she would be able to make good time." Jack was now only facing Commodore Norrington, "Think about it, the Black Pearl. The last _real _pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?" Jack grinned his signature grin, knowing that he'd won over the Commodore. I glared at him. What was he doing? Norrington glared at Jack as well, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, and not only myself," Norrington turned and started to walk away. I walked silently to Jack's side, "What was that?" Jack grinned,

"A genius idea." Elizabeth ran after Norrington,

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me, as a wedding gift." That was so sweet! Elizabeth loves Will so much that she was willing to marry James in order to save...wait. No! What was I doing? It was _not _sweet! I am mad at Will, and Elizabeth burned all the rum! All of it!

Xx

I have no idea why, but the first thing James looked at after Elizabeth's proposal was me. Why me? He shifted his eyes to Elizabeth as the Governor approached her, "Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," she replied, not moving her eyes from Norrington's. Jack and I grinned,

"I love weddings!" Jack nodded,

"Drinks all around!" Norrington gave us the "Seriously? Grow up" look. Uh oh. Jack and I both raised our wrists, knowing what was coming. "I know, clap them in irons, right?" Jack asked. Norrington walked toward us,

"Mr. Sparrow, Miss Kingsley, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Jack and I slowly lowered our hands.

"Inescapably clear," Jack told Norrington, before both of us were grabbed and taken up to the helm.

Xx

Jack opened his compass, "That way," he pointed, directing the men in the correct direction, before turning to walk back down to the main deck.

"No," Norrington grabbed Jack's arm, "You will stay until we reach our destination, as will you," Norrington turned to me. I nodded silently before looking out to sea. The sky was darkening, and memories flooded my memory:

James POVof flashback:

_This was the best day of my entire life! Alice had accepted my proposal! She would be my wife and accompany me to Port Royal! I found two glasses of wine and walked back to the gazebo. Alice wasn't there. "Alice!" I called into the night, hoping she'd come. She did not. Had something happened to her? I set the two glasses down and prepared to search fro her when something caught my eye. It was a single red rose lying over a piece of folded parchment. I picked up the parchment and opened it. It was a letter:_

_"My Dear James,_

_I am so sorry to have to do this, I truly am. I want nothing more than to be your wife, but I can't. Lord Ashwood is a terrible man and has sold Ana today. He told me that he would sell Aria in the morning. I'm running away to Port Royal, to ensure that she will live a happy life. If I meet you there, then fate is on our side, and I will marry you then. Please forgive me James._

_With love, Alice"_

_Tears sprung into my eyes. She was leaving me. How could she leave me. Aria. I sighed, realizing that Alice would do anything to protect her, and that if I wanted her to be my wife one day, I needed to respect that. "James!" I turned at my name. Lord Ashwood was walking towards me, "Where is Alice?" _

_"I don't know sir, I thought that she was inside," I lied through my teeth. _

_"Damn girl!" he snarled under his breath before turning and walking back to the party. "If you see her, I need to speak with her!" He called, irritated, over his shoulder. Once Lord Ashwood was gone, I smirked. I would do no such thing. I clutched the rose to my heart and stared off into the darkness, a single tear falling from my eye, "Godspeed Alice, I shall see you in Port Royal."_

Xx

James looked across from him at the woman that had broken his heart. When he got to Port Royal, she was never there. At the time, he had thought that she'd perished. He'd spent so many sleepless nights, weeping for her. Then Elizabeth came. She lightened up his dark world. But with Alice's return in his life, he didn't know what to think. Why had she never come back to him? And where was Aria?

Xx

Alice's POV:

_"So, you work for Cutler Beckett?" I asked Jack as he was at the helm. Aria had fallen asleep already, so the two of us were chatting. Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust for the man, "Unfortunately, but probably not much longer," he sighed. _

_"I know what you mean Jack, he's a horrid man! My father wanted to marry me off to him." Jack looked surprised, _

_"Really?" I nodded. "Ugh. Would you have accepted?" I chuckled darkly,_

_ "No, of course not, but my father would've forced me to." Jack looked up in thought, perhaps thinking of his own father. _

_"That is horrible," Jack finally replied, tying off the helm with a rope. _

_"I know, I never liked him much." Jack walked towards me and put a hand on my back. I winced, that was where Lord Ashwood had whipped me. Jack pulled his hand back immediately, a look of worry on his face, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing," I replied, my voice a little too high. Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned and walked towards the figurehead, me slowly following. "Jack?" _

_"Hm?" he turned to face me._

_ "What would happen if Beckett finds you?" Jack sighed and put an arm around my waist, gently,_

_ "Nothing. He won't find us Alice. You know why?" _

_"Why Jack?"_

_ "Because," he stuck up his pointer finger, in an example, "He will not be able to catch us! This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." I smiled, _

_"Really?" He nodded. I laid my head back against his chest, looking up at the stars. _

_"Look Alice," Jack pointed at something. "That's Cassiopeia." I looked up at where he was pointing, _

_"It's beautiful!" He grinned, _

_"I know." I looked up into his eyes, the stars reflected in their depth. _

_"They're wonderful," I whispered, "Thank you Jack." Jack nodded, _

_"Welcome."_

Xx

"Miss Kingsley!" I was snapped out of my sweet memories, with a loud yell.

"Hm? What?" I mumbled, turning around. Jack was giving me a funny, unreadable expression. I saw that it was Norrington who had yelled at me. "What do you want?" I asked, in quite a hostile manner.

"I need to speak with you," he turned and walked down from the helm. I followed. What did he want with me? When I reached the deck, I saw Elizabeth staring off at nothing. She looked at me with something like interest. Whatever. James motioned for me to go into the captain's quarters. He locked the door behind him. "Well, what is it Commodore?" I sighed. Did I really have to do this? Norrington looked saddened. Wait...saddened?

"Alice, you can still call me James, you know."

"Oh, can I?" I replied sarcastically.

"Please Alice, don't be hostile, we're still friends."

"No we're not," I stated shortly, "You are going to hang me and Jack when we get back to Port Royal." He sighed,

"You shouldn't have become a pirate."

"It wasn't my choice!" Why couldn't he understand?

"Alice, you're going to be...hung, please, if you tell me where Aria is, Elizabeth and I can take care of her." I glared at him,

"James, you've got to let that go." He started to speak but I interrupted, "You can't take care of her." My voice wavered and I looked back at the ground. James grabbed my shoulders, "Alice! You must be reasonable! You are going to die!" I sighed,

"I know James, stop reminding me." I shook him off and pushed passed him, storming back up to the helm.

"I'm sorry Alice," James whispered to himself.

**Sorry that it's a short chapter. BUT! If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update tomorrow! ;) But it's completely up to you!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Earning Forgiveness

Any

Chapter 15: Earning Forgiveness

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on chapter 14. I now have 5 reviews on that single chapter, so in thanks, I'd like to update for you guys! You honestly don't know how much it means to me. Monday, I was having a really crappy day and when I got home and saw all my reviews, it really cheered me up. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy chapter 15. **

Will:

I was in the brig of the Black Pearl, in my own cell. The rest of the crew was in another, which looked way to crowded. Anamaria glared at me every time I glanced her way, but I couldn't blame her. I really was an idiot. Now both Alice and myself were going to die. I down at the floor.

_"Will, I hate you!" _

Alice's last words to me rang in my ears. How could she have said that to me? Her older brother? Though then again, I'm not so sure that she considers me a friend now, let alone her brother. Pintel and Ragetti, two of Barbossa's crew members, were mopping up the brig. "Rawk! Shiver me timbers!" Mr. Cotton's parrot skwaked from his shoulder. Mr. Gibbs looked up, "Cotton here, says you've missed a bit," he told the two. Pintel shoved his dirty mop at Mr. Gibbs in anger at his comment. I leaned my arm over the bars, "You knew William Turner," I asked them. It was more of a statement really, I _knew _that they knew him. Pintel looked up, "Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew 'im. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right wif the code. That's why he sent a piece off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were." I looked down, my father stood up for Jack Sparrow? Pintel continued, "He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti spoke up.

"Good man," Gibbs added. Pintel once again continued,

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well wif the Captain-" Ragetti giggled and interrupted,

"That didn't set too well with the Captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did," Ragetti urged.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti, in childish anger. I studied my boots. If Alice were here, she'd come up with some snippy comment to say to them, something like,

_"Oh will you two shut it? Everyone knows that you're down 'ere swabbing the brig, 'cuz you two are to stupid to do anything else!" _I smiled slightly at the thought, but the smile faded once Pintel continued, "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps,"

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," Ragetti echoed.

"And last we saw of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse," he added.

"Now, that's what you call ironic," Ragetti thought aloud, and the two laughed at the thought. So that was what had happened to my father? Alice would be devastated when she found ou- wait. She wouldn't find out. Jack probably didn't know, I'd be dead before I could tell her, and she'll die soon on the island, along with Elizabeth. My heart stopped at the very mention of her name. I would never see her again. Barbossa's entered the brig, "Bring 'im," Barbossa commanded.

XxXx

Alice:

Really? Why could bloody stupid James not let bloody stupid go of Aria? It was painful enough for me to think about her death. I still woke up in cold sweats, having had nightmares about it. But a pirates doesn't talk of that. I felt bad though. I hadn't meant to leave James, it just...well, circumstances came and were conquered. James shouldn't be upset with me, after all, Beckett showing up was and having me branded was not my intention. I stomped up to the helm, and glared out at the cold, unforgiving sea. A hand was softly placed on my shoulder, "You alright love?" I gripped the railing of the ship so tightly that my knuckles turned white, "No."

"Well, what is it?" I turned quickly, surprising Jack,

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped. Jack's face became unreadable."I'm sorry," I tried again, more gently, "It's just, Norrington is driving me absolutely insane! And not from being annoying, from continuously mentioning traumatic events in my past." Jack looked me in the eyes,

"What does he keep bringing up?" I sighed,

"Well, remember how I told you that we were once engaged?" Jack nodded, but frowned. "Well, he thinks the reason that I never came back is because I must have become a pirate to scorn him, or whatnot. Anyways, he keeps nagging me,

'Alice, Elizabeth and I can take care of Aria, because you're a pirate and can't give her a good life, and you're about to be hung,' " I paraphrased.

Jack looked back in Norrington's direction, "Are you serious?" I nodded,

"And he won't leave me alone about it and all it does is bring up horrible memories!" the end of my sentence ended up in a whisper, as my voice broke. Jack looked very upset, "Bloody, wig-wearing eunuch." I laughed, Jack always knew what to say to make me feel better. I fingered my locket, so happy that Jack had found it. My last memory of my father and of Aria. I had nothing left of my mother. Well, I did, it just wasn't in my possession at the moment. Jack put his had over mine on the railing, "We'll get the Pearl back, and neither of us will be hung." I smiled,

"Thanks Jack."

"Anytime love." Norrington came up to us, ruining the moment,

"You two need to go ashore."

XxXx

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington said, putting down his spyglass, "Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack added. "Alice and I go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats, you and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejeezus out of them with your little cannons, eh?" Jack had his arm on Norrington's shoulder, "What do you have to lose?" I asked Norrington. He brushed off Jack's hand with his spyglass,

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." I smiled. Oh the harsh side of James Norrington had come out to play! Two could play at this...But I'd wait for the _opportune _moment to strike. Jack continued, "Now, to be quite honest with you-" I cut in, irritating Jack,

"There's still the slight risk of those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore" I saw a chance to get back at Miss "Oh so high up in rank, wears gowns, and burns rum," so I took it. I grinned devilishly at the thought,

_"This is Alice Turner's_ _doing!"_ she'd scream. I would relish that moment.

XxXX

Jack rowed us to the Isla de Muerta. "Well that worked out quite nicely, wouldn't you say Jack?"

"Yes, it did. Why did you tell the Commodore about the future Mrs. Commodore?" Alice smiled,

"To be a pain in her-" Alice cut herself off when she saw the cave. "You do have a plan, right Jack?" Jack hesitated,

"Of course."

XxXX

Will:

I was brought back into the cave on the Isla de Muerta. "No reason to fret, only a few drops of blood," Pintel told me.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner, we spill it all!" another pirate said behind me, leading me off. Great, just great. Barbossa had me stand over the chest, bent over, his knife was at my throat. Barbossa chuckled, "You know, Mr. Turner, if we'd actually killed yer sister all those years ago, all we would need was the coin. You'd be off the hook," he mocked. "But both of ye will die, anyways, so no need to be ponderin' that. Such a shame, though, it is. She's such pretty little thing, and would be good company for my crew," he smirked. I glared at Barbossa. How could he talk about my sister that way?

XxXx

Alice:

Jack and I pushed our way through the large cheering mass of cursed pirate crew. Ugh. they did _not _smell pleasant. It was actually quite funny. Most of the pirates didn't notice who we were until we had already passed them. "Begun by blood, by blood un-" Barbossa stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jack and I at the front of his crew. Will looked upset, "Jack! Alice!"

"It's not possible," Barbossa whispered to himself.

"Not probable," I corrected.

"Where is Elizabeth," Will asked us angrily, struggling against his binds. I turned to Jack,

"Of course that's the first bloody thing he says to us, after we have escaped from a rather impossible situation, and are supposed to be dead." Jack nodded, "Aye, do you think the whelp is as infatuated by the Rum Burner, as much as she is infatuated with him?" I laughed,

"But we have to save Will!" I mocked, using her upper class accent, vaguely remembering that when I'd lived with the Ashwoods, I'd had one. Jack laughed. Until a cold glare from Barbossa stopped both of us. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised," I saw Will's eyes narrow at this. "And you get to die for her, just like you promised," Jack continued, "So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman," Jack ended. I laughed at this and he sent me an all knowing smile.

"Yes, you can't forget that," I added. Barbossa glared at the two of us,

"Shut up! You're both next!" A man tried to grab my arm, but I slapped it away. Another hand reached for my wrist and I slapped it very hard. I then looked up to see that it had only been Jack, who sent me a glare. "Sorry," I smiled, sheepishly. He grabbed my wrist again,

"You don't want to be doin' that mate," Jack told Barbossa, as he saw that Barbossa was about to slit Will's throat. Why did I feel sorrowful? I was angry at Will! Wasn't I? "No, I really think I do," Barbossa turned to look at Jack irritated.

"Your funeral," Jack added. Barbossa hesitated at first,

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well because," A man put a hand on Jack's shoulder and man, attempting to stop us. Jack smacked them both off and walked toward Barbossa, pulling me along with him, "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal navy," Jack pointed out the cave entrance, "is floating right off shore, waiting for you." Jack now stood in front of Barbossa, after leaving me beside Will, "Just hear me out mate, you order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best, Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are wif two ships, the makings of your very own fleet," Jack continued to compromise with Jack. "Course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue, but what of the Pearl, name me Captain. I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" Barbossa was already thinking ahead,

"And I suppose, in exchange, you wanted me not to kill the whelp?" Will looked at me,

"I still don't understand why I'm a whelp." I glared at him,

"And that is why you are one."

"No no no, by all means, kill the whelp, just not yet, wait to lift the curse, until the opportune moment," Jack gave me a meaningful look. Aha! now I knew what he was planning. "For instance," Jack scooped up a few coins, "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every," Jack dropped a coin, "last," another, "One." Wait. Jack had at least four...I saw him spread his fingers over his palm, then by his sleeve. He took a coin. Hm. Well, that would be interesting. Will glared at Jack, "You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" Jack looked back at Will,

"Yeah."

"But why didn't you use Alice? It would've been easier. Why not her?" Jack looked nervous for a second. Nervous? Why would he be nervous. Barbossa grinned, "Ah, that reminds me, where does the little pirate lass fit in to your bargain?"

"She goes on the Pearl with me," Jack said quickly. Barbossa grinned,

"No, Jack. I want to kill her," he walked up to me and ever so gently put the tip of the knife at me throat. Jack looked about ready to run at him. "You see, Jack, this little wench found us in Tortuga, when we were collecting back our coins. She stole one from me and it took us a year to finally track her back down and get the coin back." Barbossa glared at me,

"You're just jealous because you could never be that good a pick pocket!" I then raised my voice so that his entire crew could hear, "I stole it off his very person and he didn't notice! what does that say about your 'Captain'," I mocked. Barbossa shoved the pointed edge a bit farther into my neck, causing me to stay quiet. Barbossa grinned, "And when we finally found her, I believe we left her with a knife in her side, didn't we lads?" I winced at the memory. "And a pity, it didn't kill her," he smirked at me, "But, if only we'd known back then that she was a Turner, imagine it lads, the curse could already be broken!" Cheers went through the crowd. Jack quickly walked up to Barbossa, "You can't kill her!" he yelled. "Yet," he added, hesitantly. Barbossa brought his knife away from my neck,

"Why not Jack?" Jack's wheels were definitely turning,

"You need both of them to lift the curse! I just didn't tell you before," he added, waving off the thought with his hand. Barbossa pondered this a moment,

"I want 50 percent of your plunder!"

"25," Jack said back, "And I'll buy you a hat, a really big one, Commodore?" Jack reasoned. Barbossa grinned and shook Jack's hand,

"We have an accord!" Jack waved his arms,

"All hands to the boats!" Barbossa glared at Jack, "Apologies, you give the orders," he corrected himself. Barbossa smiled,

"Gents, take a walk."

"Not to the boats?" Jack was silenced with one look.

XxXx

"Alice-" Will started.

"Shut it Will! I don't want to talk to you!" Will looked down,

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you betrayed me. Again!" Will closed his eyes,

"I know what happened to Father."

"What?" I whispered. Will sighed,

"They strapped a cannon to him and threw him overboard."

"No!" Will nodded. Will then looked me dead in the eye,

"Barbossa stabbed you?" I shrugged,

"Yeah, no big deal."

"Yes it is! You almost died! Alice, how can you say that it's only-"

"Stow it!" I yelled at him, "I am still angry with you Will and just because you told me of our Father's fate, doesn't mean I will forgive you," Will looked down at the chest of gold coins before him.

**Just so you guys know, I start school up on Wednesday. :( Anyways, that means that I'll be WAY busier. I'd like at least 6 reviews this time before I update again. And it's all up to you guys. The faster I get reviews, the faster I'll update. But like I said, it's all up to you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Can You Feel That?

Chapter 16: Can You Feel That?

**Well, school has started for me. Bummer. But the saddest part is that I may not be able to upload as often as I normally do. But I'll try! Oh, and thanks to all of you who reviewed. It makes me smile when I get reviews! I have a proposition for you. I think that there will be at least 5 or 6 more chapters. Can I get AT LEAST 50 reviews total for the whole story? So that I know if you all want a sequel (Which I already have the basic plot for...) I would be super happy if I got 50 reviews! But I don't wanna push it, so I hope that it's not an unrealistic number. Anyway, thanks for all of you who have stuck with me this far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Elizabeth POV:

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety," one of the men holding me said. I struggled against both of their strong grips. Why were they taking me away? Suddenly a thought occurred and I knew why they were taking me away. "No! The Commodore! I have to tell him! The pirates are cursed! They can't be killed" I was shoved into a room. Gillette smirked at me,

"Don't worry Miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Gillette closed and locked the door.

"This is Alice Turner's doing!" I screamed, hoping that would spark interest. It did not, and I was left alone. I screamed in outrage. Why was Alice so difficult? I could swear that she has it out for me. Why wouldn't she though? I mean I _was _the Governor's daughter, and very rich, but really? Locking me in a room? I could just see the little smirk playing on her elven face when she thought about doing this to me. But really, did she have to be so childish? She knows that Will cares for me and I care for him, so why would she do this? Will would be mad at her, wouldn't he? I smiled at the thought of Will yelling at her because of this.

Xx

I had to escape. I just couldn't stay here, not when the Commodore could be killed, not knowing about the curse. "Elizabeth?" My father's voice sounded from the other side of the locked door. "I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today." I tuned out my father's rambling as I finished the makeshift rope that I was making. I secured the rope then tossed it out the window. I took a quick glance at the door where my father was before I climbed down the rope and into a long boat.

Xx

I was aboard the Black Pearl. Now all I needed was to find the crew. Suddenly that monkey jumped and screeched at me, but I wasn't scared. I knocked the thing off the side of the ship and ran down a flight of stairs as two crew members rushed past. I then continued down to the brig. "It's Elizabeth!" Gibbs called to the rest of the crew. Anamaria glared at me. I shrank back against her icy, death stare. That woman hates me and would kill me given the chance. Mark my words. I unlocked the cell, "Come on, we have to go get the Pearl's crew members off the ship." We ran up to the deck, and lifted a longboat. We then knocked them off with said boat. I turned back to Gibbs, "All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him." I grabbed a rope, "Ready, and heave!" Nothing happened. I turned back to where the others were looking at me strangely. "Please, I need your help! Come on!" I begged.

"Any port in the storm," Cotton's parrot skwaked.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl," Gibbs stated calmly.

"And what about Jack? Are you just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," Marty added.

"And there's the code to consider," Gibbs explained. I walked up to Anamaria,

"And what about Alice? Are you going to leave your best friend?" I whispered. Ana looked ready to cry, and I felt slightly bad about bringing Alice up. Whatever had gone on between the two must have been horrible. I turned to Gibbs, "You will leave Alice?" I asked him louder. Gibbs looked down sadly,

"But...the code."

"The code?" I asked. Really?! "You're pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"

Xx

"Bloody pirates," I growled, rowing ALONE to the Isla de Muerta. I thought for sure at least Anamaria would have gone with me. She had looked awfully upset about Alice. I'd have to remember to ask Alice about it later.

XxXX

Alice POV:

Jack was examining the bounty of treasures before him. He picked up a gold statue, which looked interesting. He kept sending quick glances my way, or more like, my side's way. I thought that he'd barely have thought about the fact that I had been stabbed, but obviously he was dwelling upon it, just like Will.

Oh Will. What was I to do with him? It drove me absolutely bonkers to think about him. Should I trust him or not? Why should I? He left me alone after Mother died, and forgot about me and I got sent to that bloody island because of it. Why should I trust the person who had been the reason that I even became a pirate. I had pondered this quite a lot actually. If Will hadn't left me, I'd have never been adopted, met Aria, who in turn would not be dead, and I wouldn't be a pirate today. But then again, that means that I would never have met Jack. I looked up at Will's saddened face. I knew that by rejecting his "brotherly" kindness, I was hurting his feelings, but I didn't trust him. Or maybe I just didn't want to trust him. I admit that being close to him felt...comforting. A word I never thought that I'd use when referring to my brother.

Will was the only man I had left in my family, now that I knew that my father was dead. Knowing this made me hate Barbossa even more. Will, was a rock to me, a lean to. As much as I was angry with him, I needed him in ways that I didn't understand. Why did I feel the need to be close to him? To let him...protect me? I had spent 16 years without him. 16 years of fending for myself, so why did I want to have Will protect me? Why did I feel like he could protect me? I unconsciously leaned on Will's shoulder slightly. He looked down at me sadly and smiled a small, comforting smile. Why was it comforting? Sure, Will looked like our father, slightly. But I did not agree with Jack or Ragetti. Will was not the spitting image of my father, though they somewhat resembled each other. Maybe I didn't think they looked alike because I am his sister. doesn't matter now, not if we both will die at Barbossa's hand.

Xx

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured. It turns out you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa spoke from a pile of treasure. I rolled my eyes. Really? Barbossa was such an idiot. Jack looked up from his treasure hunting, "Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest," Jack threw the golden statue that he'd been looking at over his shoulder, "Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly...stupid," Jack pulled out another man's sword and pushed the man to the ground.

Here we go, something interesting is gonna happen! Jack threw the sword at me and I immediately slashed Will's binds and then handed him the sword so that he could cut my own. I let him keep the sword and pulled out my own. I looked over to see that Jack had begun fighting Barbossa. I smiled, a wide, crazy, and excited smile as I lunged into the fray, Will at my side. Suddenly a man jumped in between us. The moonlight shined on him and the man grew grotesque and skeletal. I made a face and attempted to strike him. He jumped back quickly, then swung his sword at me. I ducked just in time, before quickly popping back up and running him through with my cutlass. I knew this wouldn't kill him, but it at least distracted him enough so that I could pull out my cutlass and move on to another opponent.

As I lunged at a man, he knocked me down. I grunted as pain went up my leg. Really? I seriously just _had _to sprain my bloody ankle in the middle of a bloody battle! I cursed the pirate and looked up. Barbossa had just thrown down his sword, "You can't beat me Jack." Jack plunged his sword through Barbossa. Barbossa just sighed and shoved his sword through Jack. I gasped, "No!" I breathed, before remembering that Jack had a coin. I sighed as Jack stepped back into the moonlight to reveal his skeletal self. It looked so wrong. He shouldn't be a skeleton. Jack played with the coin, "Couldn't resist mate," he smirked at Barbossa. Will looked at Jack then back at me, "Like I have all the answers," I smirked at Will. Really, the boy should be more observant. He hadn't even noticed that I had swiped his coin! Suddenly, all fighting resumed. I jumped up and launched myself at another man, slicing his head off. I smiled at the thud it made when it hit the ground. I winced, but kicked the head farther away. It was disgusting, but that would keep him distracted for a while. I turned just as a man knocked Will down, sword poised to stab him. "Will!" I shrieked.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," the man snarled.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth hit the man with an oar, "Try wearing a corset!" Thank God! Will was okay, thanks to Elizabeth. Wait...Elizabeth? Wasn't she supposed to be locked up in a room aboard the Dauntless? But no she was here, and by the look that she was sending me...uh oh. I didn't want to get near her right now. Elizabeth helped Will up and looked at me and then Jack, "Which side are Jack and Alice on?" Will shrugged,

"At the moment?" I laughed, but it soon turned into a grunt as a pirate slammed his sword into my cutlass. Ugh, why did I let him catch me off guard. I turned to strike the man, and he swung at my neck. I ducked and then kicked at his legs, causing him to fall over, but he stood quickly before I had the chance to impale him. The man laughed menacingly, "Hello, little shadow pirate, shall we give you a wound in the side again?" I slapped the man's face,

"No." The man grinned and grabbed my hair, throwing me to the ground. I started to get up when a white hot pain from my side arose. I cursed and put a hand to my bleeding side. How did I bloody let that happen. The man laughed, "Let's see if you can survive that one," he chuckled before walking away. I grunted and stood, ignoring the pain it caused. Jack looked at the coin in my hand, then me. I nodded and he sliced his hand and threw his coin at me. I caught it easily and went to stand over the chest. I already had blood on my hand, so I put the coin in my bloodied hand and waited for the opportune moment. I looked up to see that Barbossa had a pistol aimed at Elizabeth, and Jack was getting out a pistol to kill Barbossa. Suddenly a shot was heard. I winced, hoping for Will's sake that it wasn't Elizabeth. Barbossa looked back at Jack, "Ten years, you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it!" I proclaimed as I dropped the two coins into the chest. I smiled as Barbossa said his last words,

"I feel...cold," then he dropped, dead. I sort of pitied the man. But at least he had felt before he died. That was enough for me. Jack looked up at me and I smiled. But then the pain in my side caught up with me. I gasped and bent over the chest, my knees collapsing. Will looked at me strangely, not realizing that I was wounded, and I decided that I shouldn't let him worry. He needed to talk to the rum burner before he missed his chance. Unfortunately, Jack noticed that something was wrong. He walked slowly over to me, "Alice, what is it?" I attempted a smile,

"Nothing." Jack leaned down next to me,

"Something is," he pushed. I sighed and he looked down at my hand, realizing that there was more blood on it then there should be if all I had done was cut my hand. He looked down at where a dark red blood stain had sprouted on my shirt. I laughed sheepishly, "Now how did that get there?" Jack frowned,

"Alice, you need help." I scoffed,

"Do not!" Jack cut off a piece of my sleeve off,

"You do." I gave in and let Jack tie the piece of cloth around my waist securely, so as to stop the bleeding. Jack helped me up, "We can clean it when we get back to the Pearl." I smiled and hugged Jack,

"You got it back," I whispered. Jack smiled,

"I know." Jack helped me over to a pile of treasure and sat me down, "Stay here. If you move around too much, you'll hurt yourself more."

"Jack, I'm fine, really." Jack gave me a stern look that shut me up immediately. He started looking through the pile of treasure. I turned my attention toward Will. "We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth told him. Will looked down,

"Your fiance will be wanting to know you are safe." Elizabeth looked rather upset and left, probably going back to a longboat or something. I stood up, against Jack's glare and walked over to Will, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." Jack told him. I laughed. Jack had loads of jewels and a king's crown on his head. Soon my expression returned solemn, "Will, you know that you pretty much blew it right?" Will sighed,

"Alice, I know." Will followed Elizabeth to the longboat, leaving just Jack and I in the cave. Jack walked up to the chest, me following, slowly, due to my injury. Jack picked up a coin and I raised an eyebrow. What on earth was he doing? "Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow has such a lovely ring to it." Jack looked at my expression, "And it's not a bad look, really." I frowned at the thought,

"Sorry, can't agree with you there. It's creepy on anyone." Jack looked down,

"Immortal..." he trailed off. I looked him in the eye seriously and stroked his cheek,

"Can you feel that?" Jack shook his head sadly,

"No." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly,

"And you couldn't have felt that." Jack looked at me sorrowfully and longingly,

"No." He cut his hand again and dropped the coin in the chest. Jack looked up at me for acceptance and I nodded. He looked like he was about to ask me something, when the chest of Cortez shut by itself. I looked at Jack, "What?" He shook his head and gently grabbed my forearm,

"C'mon. We need to get to the Pearl."

Xx

Will was rowing us back to the Dauntless. The Black Pearl was gone. I was just going to pity Jack, feeling sad for him because his ship was once again gone, but I pitied both of us instead, because we were both about to be hung. I leaned back into Jack's chest, weakly. "I'm sorry Jack. For both you and Alice," Elizabeth whispered, knowing what was going to become of us.

"They done what's right by them," Jack stated, "Can't expect more than that." I knew he was talking about the code. I looked down. I would never see Ana again. My vision grew black around the edges and I felt dizzy. I must have lost more blood than I had originally though. "Jack..." I trailed off, slumping against his chest, loosing consciousness.

**Sorry. I know I'm awful, leaving it there, but what can I say? I hope Elizabeth's POV wan't too bad. It will probably be the only one, but you never know. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	17. Chapter 17: Just Because

Chapter 17: Just Because

**Thank you to all of you who are reading, and have reviewed! I would still like to reach my goal of 50 reviews, and I know that it's possible! For all of you who are following this and have not reviewed, I know who you are. Please review guys, it really does keep me motivated. And how about a deal? If I get at least 10 reviews by tomorrow, I will update tomorrow as well and finish the story. But it's all up to you...**

Jack:

Alice had slumped against Jack's chest. He was suddenly very worried. He looked down to examine her side. It was bleeding heavily. Jack panicked, he was _not _going to loose Alice this way. He turned to look at Will, "Hurry up! We need to get back to the Dauntless, now!" Will and Elizabeth exchanged a very confused look. Why would Jack be eager to get to the Dauntless? "Jack, why?" Will queried.

"Alice is hurt," Jack stated softly. Will leaned over to see the very very red blood soaked shirt. He felt awful. How had he not noticed that his little sister was injured? Jack cradled Alice's unconscious body, careful to not touch her side. He noticed that she was a lot smaller and delicate looking than she let on. He gently stroked her cheek, like she did to his in the cave, "Can you feel that?" He whispered, jokingly.

Xx

Will helped Elizabeth board the Dauntless, before hauling himself up as well. He knew that Jack wouldn't run away with the boat. Not with Alice injured. Commodore Norrington stood in front of the boat, on deck. Jack stood and gently handed Alice into Norrington's arms, before hauling himself up. Then, much to the Commodore's surprise, he grabbed Alice back and settled her gently in his arms. "Now where can we get some medical attention," Jack asked the Commodore. Norrington's eyes looked down to the dark red spot on her shirt. He swallowed painfully. What on earth had happened to Alice? "Um, this way," Norrington led Jack to his own cabin. Jack looked at the fancy decor in the room, and smirked at it. Jack set Alice down gently on the bed. Norrington stood helplessly, not knowing what to do. Luckily, Jack did, "Get me, a needle, thread, a cloth, and a bottle of rum," Jack commanded.

Norrington didn't trust the pirate, but did as he was told. Jack gently ran put his hand on Alice's forehead, "You'll be just fine," he whispered to her. Norrington returned with the items that Jack had ordered. Jack knew that he had to get started before Alice died from loss of blood. He started to lift up her shirt on her side that was injured. He knew that Alice would probably murder him for this later. She could be pretty scary when she needed to be. Jack smirked. Scary? Looking down at her unconscious form, he noted that she looked absolutely harmless. She looked like a young woman, just a normal young woman that had never known the hardships that Alice had. Norrington gasped when he realized what Jack was doing, "What on earth are you doing? You cannot do that to a lady!" Jack glared at the Commodore,

"Would you rather she die?" At Jack's snippy comment, James quieted himself. Jack continued peeling back her blood soaked shirt so that he could see the wound. It was pretty deep. Jack's eyes widened in horror, how could someone do that to Alice? He grabbed the rum and the cloth, pouring some rum onto the cloth. "This may sting a bit love," Jack told her, knowing that she couldn't hear. He gently, wiped away all the blood and cleansed the wound with the rum. He was suddenly very glad that she was not awake to feel it. He then threaded the needle and set to work, stitching up Alice's wound. He noticed that she had another long scar on her side, probably from where Barbossa stabbed her. The scar stretched farther up than he could see, as he had only lifted her shirt as much as he had to. He was tempted to look and see where the long scar ended, but stopped himself. _Alice will already kill me for this. I better not do anything that I don't have to..._ Jack finished stitching up her wound and then turned back to Norrington, "Do you have a clean shirt?" Norrington nodded and retrieved one. Jack decided that he might want to let Alice do the shirt changing part herself. He had a feeling that she would wake soon, and if she woke when he was changing her shirt? Jack shuddered. He did not want to think about the violent things that Alice would do to him. Jack knew where he and Alice were now headed. He grabbed the shirt from Norrington and then gathered Alice back up in his arms. "Come come Commodore, escort us to the brig." Norrington looked at Alice regretfully, but led the way. As soon as Norrington locked the cell door, Jack laid Alice down on the ground, gently, before leaning against the wall, his hat over his eyes, drifting off to sleep...

XxXx

Alice:

I woke up to a painful aching in my side. What on earth had happened? Where was I? Then it it me. I'd been stabbed and we were probably in the brig of the Dauntless. I gently lifted my no longer tucked in shirt, bloodied shirt. Wait? Untucked? Anyway, I lifted it to see that my wound had been cleaned and stitched. I stomped over to Jack, fuming, "Jack!" Jack woke with a start and lifted his hat. His eyes widened at my angry expression.

"Alice, it's not-"

"What the hell did you do?" I shrieked. Jack looked down,

"Um...saved your life?" I know that my anger at Jack was probably unreasonable, but I did not like people seeing things that they shouldn't. I had agreed years ago that I would never be like the women in Tortuga, flaunting themselves at every man they saw. It embarrassed me to think that Jack had looked at me.

"Did you...see anything?" my anger faltered. Jack shook his head,

"Just your wound...and a scar..." I glared at him. That scar ended on my stomach! Jack saw my expression and quickly added, "But I did not see where it ended!" I nodded,

"Fine. I...uh...thank you Jack, for saving me." Jack looked dumbstruck and I smirked. He must have thought that I'd kill him or something.

"You're welcome," he finally got out. He tossed a clean white shirt at me.

"What's this for?" Jack smirked,

"It's a shirt love, what do you _think _that it's for?" I frowned,

"Alright then, turn around."

"What?" Jack asked stupidly. I smirked,

"You heard me. Turn around while I change." He started to turn towards the wall,

"You don't trust me Alice?" I laughed,

"In this situation? Ah, no." Jack chuckled, and faced the wall completely. I stripped out of my dirty, bloody shirt, and slipped into the clean one. I tucked it in to my trousers, before acknowledging Jack, "You can turn around now." Jack did so, taking in my appearance. I can't image that I looked very good. The shirt was too large for me and I had no vest. My black velvet cloak was laying on the ground and my once neatly braided hair, was cascading down my back. "What?" Jack shook his head, "Nothing." I smiled at him,

"Thanks," I said genuinely. Jack smiled as well,

"You're welcome, Alice." I sat down on the ground, contemplating my death, which would happen in a few days. Jack too, sat silently, before he broke the silence, "You woke me up." I smirked,

"So?"

"I was dreaming." I laughed,

"Was it a good dream?" Jack hesitated,

"No." I smiled,

"Then you're welcome."

Xx

Boots tromped down the stairs to the brig. I looked up curiously to see Will. "What are you doing down 'ere?" Will crept up to the bars,

"I wanted to see my sister. Are you alright?" I smiled,

"Physically? Yes, Jack stitched me up. Mentally? No, I'm going to die in a few days." Will frowned,

"They don't know we're related." I sat up,

"What?" Will sighed,

"They don't know that you are my sister. When I asked about you, they referred to you as Shadow, or Alice Kingsley." I nodded,

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Why doesn't anyone know?" I smirked,

"They granted you clemency." Will seemed taken back.

"Yes...but, how do you know?" I shrugged,

" 'Cause I'm smart."

"Don't Change the subject Alice Elianore Turner," Will's voice was upset and commanding. I shrugged once again,

"I haven't used my real last name since I was working at Madame's."

"Why?"

"Because." Will knew that he was getting nowhere with me,

"But you still haven't told anyone." I smirked,

"If they knew that you were related to me, do you think they'd grant you clemency?" Will stepped back, clearly upset ,

"You planned this."

"Actually, no, I figured that I'd be aboard the Black Pearl, but the them not knowing who I truly am part so that you would get clemency? Yep, I planned it." "Why?"

"Because, William, you are my brother, and as irritating as you are, and as many times as you've forgotten me, I still love you." I did? I did love my brother? I hadn't realized at, but as I spoke the words I knew that they were true. Will had tears in his eyes. REAL tears in his eyes. I guess I didn't know how much those three words coming from me could me to him. "I love you too Alice, and I am so sorry for everything." I smiled gently,

"It's alright Will, and I forgive you, for everything." Will smiled,

"I don't want you to die." I smirked at him,

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Times up, Turner!" a voice shouted from above. Will frowned,

"I really am sorry Alice." I nodded,

"I know."

Xx

Jack clapped his hands, "Bravo Alice! You and the whelp have finally made up." I smiled,

"Yeah." I yawned, it had been a long day.

"You're tired." I nodded,

"So?" Jack chuckled,

"You should sleep."

"Should not!" Jack frowned,

"You know that you should." I nodded,

"I know." I walked over to where he was and sat next to him, fingering my locket. This seemed so oddly familiar. The deja vu was scary. I started humming Aria's lullaby to myself, as memories flooded my brain:

_Aria ran over to me and sat on my lap, burying her face in my chest crying, "Ali what are they doin'? Why are we locked in here?" I petted her hair soothingly and shhhhh'd her gently._

_ "I don't know Aria, I don't know, but it's okay, I promise. I would never let anything happen to you," Aria was still crying so I did the only thing I could think of. I started singing her lullaby. Soon Aria calmed down and fell asleep, so I just held her and hummed. Jack looked up at me, "You're really good with her," he whispered. I smiled, "That's because she's my darling, I will never let anyone hurt her, or take her away." Jack looked down sadly,_

_ "What do you think they're gonna do to us?" My smile faded and I looked down at Aria's sweet face. _

_"Jack, if anything happens to me, take Aria and escape. Take goo..." I became choked up at the thought, "Take good care of her," I managed. Jack looked at me in shock, "Alice you can't really think about-"_

_ "Promise me." Jack looked at his hands uneasily. I put a hand on his arm and he looked me in the eyes, sadness swimming in them. "Captain Jack Sparrow, promise me you will take care of her." He nodded once, never breaking his eye-contact, _

_"I promise Alice." _

_"Thank you Jack," I slumped against his shoulder, feeling so weary. _

_"Now you promise me something." I looked up at him curiously, _

_"What?" He looked pained, _

_"If anything happens to me, take the Wench. Be her captain. I could not have her in the hands of Beckett." I looked at him as if he'd just spoken gibberish,_

_ "Me? A WOMAN captain?" He nodded, _

_"I know you would take good care of my ship, Alice, and you are the only other person that I would ever want to be her captain." _

_"I promise Jack," I whispered, leaning back on his shoulder sleepily. He grabbed my free hand gently and held it. "I promise..." I trailed off as I fell into a slumber._

I had failed horribly. I looked down at the antique locket. Aria was dead, soon I would be too. Jack must have known what I was thinking about, as he wrapped an arm around me, "Alice..." he trailed off, not really knowing what to say. I frowned,

"I failed her." Jack silently grabbed my hand, his fingers entwining mine,

"You did not. It was Beckett's fault, not yours. Alice, promise me something." I laughed, dryly. Well that sounded familiar.

"What?"

"That you'll stop blaming yourself." I shook my head,

"Jack..." Jack put two fingers to my lips,

"Promise me." I closed my eyes and nodded,

"I promise." Drowsiness came upon me and I leaned slightly on Jack's shoulder, fighting to keep my eyes open. jack chuckled,

"Sleep Alice." I did.

Xx

James:

James Norrington frowned at the sight before him. Alice was sleeping, her head laying on Jack's chest. Jack had his arms around her slender figure, and his head rested on top of hers. Why did she care for that pirate? James cleared his throat, "Sparrow! Shadow!" The two woke immediately Alice blushed at the fact that she had been sleeping in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow. "We are in Port Royal, it's time to go to the jail."

Xx

Alice:

How did I end up sleeping in Jack's arms? Jack looked just as confused. How had he ended up wrapping his arms around me? "We are in Port Royal, it's time to go to the jail," Norrington told us. I sighed and stood, grabbing my cloak.


	18. Chapter 18: Parchments And Promises

Chapter 18: Parchments And Promises

**Alright, here's the second chapter that I promised today. REMEMBER! 10 reviews and I finish tomorrow! But it's all up to you. Plus, I hurt my arm! I honestly don't know what I did to it, but it has been super painful to write these two chapters, so I do deserve some reviews!**

Alice:

My hands are cuffed. Jack's hands and cuffed. Will is staring at me sadly from a distance. He is looking at me the way he looked at Mother when she was about to die. Two rude soldiers pushed me to the jail, along with Jack. The two that had pushed me in smirked, "Shame, ain't it? To see such a pretty little thing get hanged tomorrow." I frowned as the other laughed,

"Too bad! You'd make a fine wife!" I glared at the men. They were so lucky that I was behind bars, unable to strangle them at the moment.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" one called to me as they walked away. Tears sprung to my eyes,

"What's wrong love?" Jack asked concerned. I tried to compose myself,

"Only Father ever called me that." Jack frowned,

"He might still be alive love." I shook my head, "No, he's not! Barbossa tied a cannon to him and threw him overboard." Jack looked at me sadly. I suppose that he also felt sadness, knowing that the only loyal crew member that he'd had was dead. "What was he like?" I asked him.

"What?"

"My father, when he was part of your crew." Jack smiled,

"He was a great man, Alice. Very handy with a sword. He was loyal, smart, kind, and crazy. Like you," Jack added. I laughed. "Course, he wasn't as attractive as you are." I looked up at Jack and blushed. Jack shrugged, "We're gonna die tomorrow, you might as well know that you're pretty."

"Thanks Jack, you might as well know that you are not sore to look at." Jack scoffed,

"Oh thanks, such a lovely complement!" I smirked,

"It seems that you think quite a bit of yourself, Captain." Jack smiled,

"Maybe." I laughed,

"What do you want me to say Jack? Oh Jack Sparrow! You are the most handsome man that ever lived!" I joked.

"That would suffice." I laughed and smacked him playfully. I picked up my cloak and handed it to Jack. "What's this for?"

"I'm giving it to you, along with this," I handed him my shadow pirate ring. Jack gawked,

"Why?" I smiled,

"Because I do not need them anymore. I became the shadow pirate because I was scared to be myself. But I'm not scared anymore Jack, thanks to you."

"Me?" I nodded,

"You helped me, hearing your stories, you made me realize that I don't need to hide anymore. The shadow pirate died at Isla de Muerta." Jack smiled,

"I'm glad that you're you now, so what will you go by?" I frowned,

"I'll only be me for today, the hanging is tomorrow, but, I'll just be Alice Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow's first mate." Jack smirked,

"When did I give you that title?" I smiled,

"I gave myself that title."

"Usually a captain gives that title." I smiled,

"I know, but without me, the Pearl would still be Barbossa's so I think I've earned the title." Jack smiled,

"And what about Gibbs?" I smirked,

"Doesn't count." the two of us laughed at the private joke that we'd created on Rum runner's Isle.

"How do you think Gibbs would feel?" Jack asked suddenly. I laughed,

"It doesn't matter, not now." I gazed at the gallows that I could see from the cell's window. Jack put a hand on mine,

"It'll be fine Alice." I shook my head,

"I don't want to die." Jack shook his head,

"Nor do I."

Xx

It was late. Both Jack and I _should _be asleep, but I didn't think that that was possible. Much to my surprise, Norrington entered the jail. "Oi! Come to get us out?" Jack joked. Norrington shook his head,

"No, Sparrow." I frowned,

"What do you want?" Norrington looked very upset,

"Alice, please, tell me what happened to Aria. It's haunting me." I frowned,

"Haunting you? HAUNTING YOU?" I stood angrily, "It's haunted me every day for the past twelve years!" Norrington stepped back, surprised at my anger, "What happened?"

"SHE'S DEAD YOU LUMMOX!" I screamed at him. I just couldn't take it anymore. Jack looked sadly at me.

"Wh..wh..what?" Norrington asked quietly.

"Yep, that's right," I continued, "She's dead, so you and dear dear, rich Elizabeth cannot take care of her." Norrington looked horrified,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know! How did she die?" I scoffed,

"Why don't you go die and ask her yourself." I knew that I was being harsh, but I just couldn't stand it. Why couldn't he leave me be?! Norrington stepped back, "I'm sorry Alice, truly, I am." I knew he was talking about the hanging as well. I sighed, no fight left in me,

"Just go," I crumpled to the ground. Jack leaned over me,

"Love, I don't think you handled that well."

"I know Jack," I whispered. But then Jack grinned devilishly,

"But if it had been me, I would've been worse!" I chuckled darkly,

"I know."

"We should try to sleep," I sighed,

"I know." Jack laid down on the ground, using my cloak as a pillow. I laid down next to him and laid my head on his chest. Why not? I'm going to die tomorrow anyway. Jack wrapped an arm around me, probably thinking the same thing. I breathed in hia scent. He smelled like rum, spices, and the sea. He was so comfortingly, that I knew that I could probably fall asleep, even being so agitated at tomorrow's events. Jack smiled, "Goodnight Alice Turner, first mate of the Black Pearl." I smiled as well, closing my eyes,

"Goodnight Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl." Jack chuckled and I drifted off.

Xx

I groaned in pain. Something hard had just hit me. What? I sat up, gently wiggling myself out of Jack's arms. I looked over to see a rock. A rock? Who would throw a rock? "Hello Alice," I voice that I hated sounded from the other sound of the bars. I stood and crept to the bars,

"Edward Ashwood, how very unpleasant it is to see you. What has it been, twelve years?" The man glared at me,

"You cost me a lot of money Alice."

"You weren't gonna sell Aria! Not when I could save her!" I whisper-yelled. Lord Ashwood chuckled

, "Not just that, I lost the money that Cutler Beckett offered me for your hand." I gasped. How could he have done that?!

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Why?" Lord Ashwood chuckled darkly,

"You'll see." I backed away,

"I will not go with you!"

"You'll be hung if you don't."

"I would rather be hung than go with you!" Lord Ashwood glared daggers,

"You do not have a choice! I will be back in ten minutes to collect you from your cell!" I glared at him. How could he? And why didn't he just take me now? Why in ten minutes? Little did I know that he was writing a letter that would cause me distress. I sat on the ground, horror struck. Jack would die, and I would be wishing that I was dead. A single tear slid down my cheek. "Alice," a voice breathed, wiping the tear away. I looked up to see that it had been Will, who was crouching in front up me, on the other side of the bars. "Will!" I wanted to hug him! Will smiled softly,

"Alice, I'm so sorry! Who was that?"

"The man who took me in and from whom I escaped. He's back and he's not happy!"

"What can I do?" I sighed,

"Nothing." then suddenly, a thought hit me, "Wait, yes there is." Will looked desperate,

"What is it?"

"Will, do you have any parchment, a quill, and ink?" Will stood and grabbed something on a nearby desk, that officers used when they had to watch prisoners. "Now I do."

"Hand them to me." Will did so, and I set down to writing a very important note. I rolled up the parchment and handed it to Will. I smiled devilishly, "Now listen closely Will, this is what you're going to do..."

Xx

"And then you HAVE to tell Elizabeth that you love her!"

"What?" Will asked, worried.

"Oh don't worry, the rum burner loves you too, trust me. And don't forget to send me an invitation to your wedding!" Will laughed at this. "Will, promise that you will give the letter to Jack when he's free." Will nodded,

"I promise Alice." I smiled,

"You're a good brother Will." Will smiled sadly,

"Thank you, and you're a great sister." I laughed,

"I do try!" Suddenly, I heard footsteps, "Will! Go! He's coming!" Will nodded and disappeared into the shadows. I smirked _Just like the Shadow Pirate would do. _I leaned over Jack and smiled sadly. I would miss him. "You will be free Jack," I slid off my locket and put it in his hand. "Goodbye." I turned just in time to see that Lord Ashwood had returned. "Come on!" he snapped, harshly. I followed him in the night back to a ship. It was a very fancy ship. But not as beautiful as the Pearl. "Goodbye freedom," I whispered into the night, as the ship sailed away from Port Royal.

**Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, Lord Ashwood did have permission to retrieve Alice, because he's so important and all that stuff... He just got her out himself instead of have a guard to it. Just wanted to make sure that you didn't think that she got out illegally.**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	19. Chapter 19: I Was Rooting For You, Mate

Chapter 19: I Was Rooting For You, Mate

**Alice is not in this chapter, just thought that I should warn you. However, she will be in the next one.**

Jack:

Jack awoke from his slumber. Today was the day that he was going to die. Jack dryly laughed at the thought. Captain Jack Sparrow has gone through so many things, escaped so many hopeless situations, yet he was to die at the hand of a mere executioner. That felt to wrong and slightly ironic. Jack sat up and bunched up the velvet cloak that Alice had given him. Jack was glad that Alice had decided to stop being the Shadow Pirate, even if only the two of them knew it. Jack then suddenly realized something. Alice was gone! She had fallen asleep in his arms last night, but now she wasn't in the cell at all! Jack looked out the window of his cell to see a very large crowd surrounding the gallows. _No! She can't be dead!_ Jack couldn't believe that she had already been hung. He hadn't even said goodbye. Jack looked down sadly, before realizing that something was lying on the ground next to his hand. He picked up the object and frowned. _Alice's locket? Why is it here? _Jack simply could not grasp the fact that she was gone, not after everything that they'd been through. Jack picked up the silver locket and slid it over his head, then, in an attempt to hide it from the guards and executioner, he hid the locket under his shirt, sure that no one would see it. He then picked up the cloak and folded it up into a small square before putting it in his vest.

Then, there was the ring that she had given him the night before. Bored, sad, and seeking some entertainment, he slipped said ring onto his finger. It was a bit tight, and Jack cursed himself for having fat fingers. Truthfully though, he knew it was simply that Alice had had very slender and delicate fingers, not that his were large by any means. Jack closed his eyes. Alice was gone. Forever. Now he had lost his First Mate. Jack smirked at the thought. Alice could be demanding when she had wanted to be, and sweet at others. He couldn't help but remember her words to him:

_"I'm giving it to you, along with this," she handed him her shadow pirate ring. Jack gawked,_

_"Why?" Alice smiled,_

_"Because I do not need them anymore. I became the shadow pirate because I was scared to be myself. But I'm not scared anymore Jack, thanks to you."_

_"Me?" She nodded,_

_"You helped me, hearing your stories, you made me realize that I don't need to hide anymore. The shadow pirate died at Isla de Muerta." Jack smiled,_

_"I'm glad that you're you now, so what will you go by?" Alice frowned,_

_"I'll only be me for today, the hanging is tomorrow, but, I'll just be Alice Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow's first mate." Jack smirked,_

_"When did I give you that title?" Alice grinned, madly,_

_"I gave myself that title."_

_"Usually a captain gives that title." Her grin grew,_

_"I know, but without me, the Pearl would still be Barbossa's so I think I've earned the title." Jack smiled,_

_"And what about Gibbs?" Alice smirked,_

_"Doesn't count."_

Jack sighed, it didn't matter now, not if she was dead, which he would be as well. He figured that the guards would come for him soon. Jack leaned against the wall of his cell and pulled out Alice's locket. Moving two fingers slightly, Jack Sparrow opened the locket. A hauntingly familiar tune filled his ears. Jack closed his eyes, remembering how Alice had sang this to Aria twelve years before. A slight grin played on his face, remembering was the key, wasn't it? To remember the good, pleasant things, not the bad. The song finished and Jack closed the locket, returning it to it's hiding place, just in time, as two guards had entered the prison. "Sparrow, time to go," one shouted to him. Jack smirked. These guards were pathetic. They had absolutely no regard for what they were really doing. Jack stood and silently followed the guards out of the cell. When the guards began to bind his hands in front of him, he spoke up,

"Oi, I'd rather hoped we be past all of this." The guard glared at Jack,

"Then you were sadly mistaken." Jack frowned. The man didn't have to be so bloody rude!

Xx

Jack was standing on a gallows. Not that he hadn't been in this situation before, it had just never seemed this hopeless. Jack looked out at the crowd to see Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, and Elizabeth Swann standing together a little ways away. Elizabeth was looking at Jack in a funny way. Jack couldn't place what it was, but he smirked at her, the bloody rum burner! Then the drums began to play, a boring, monotonous sound, that seemed to dull one's spirit, at least one would think. But no, excited townsfolk stood and watched, merrily. Jack rolled his eyes at the thought.

As his crimes began to be read though, the seriousness of the situation finally dawned upon him. He was suddenly very bored at the though of standing here, listening to this, as his expression suggested. "Jack Sparrow-" Jack frowned and sighed, irritated,

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Could the not even get it right this one bloody time!? Jack toned everyone out, simply bored to be here. The man listing his crimes had droned on and on and on. "-Impersonating a cleric of the church of England." Jack laughed,

"Oh yeah," that had been amusing.

Will:

I moved through the crowd slowly and nonchalantly. Jack's crimes had just started being listed. I kept thinking back to my promise that I had made to Alice. The letter must have been important, she had seemed grieved when writing it last night. My heart broke to even think about Alice at the moment. I really didn't know much about her past, but whoever was coming for her obviously meant harm. I heard a bird and turned my head. Cotton's parrot! Had Alice known that the crew of the Pearl would come back for Jack? I figured that this was the time to move. I pushed my way to the back of the crowd, nearing Elizabeth. "Governor Swann," I greeted, nodding my head, "Commodore...Elizabeth." She barely acknowledged me. Was Alice even right? Did Elizabeth love me? I continued anyway, keeping my word to Alice, "I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you."

Elizabeth looked surprised, as did the Commodore and the Governor, but I turned quickly before I could gauge their reactions. Suddenly, I was filled with anger. _I just told Elizabeth I loved her because I promised you, and now I'm going to loose her because I am helping Jack! Really Alice, did you even think this through? _The drums quickened and the noose was pulled over Jack's head. I was pushing through the crowd faster now, causing people to yell in irritation, but I had to get there before Jack was hung. I pulled out my sword and shouted, lunging forward, "Move!" Just as the lever was dropped, I threw my sword at the trap door, causing Jack to be hanging, his feet balance on my sword. I rushed up the stairs of the gallows and began fighting the executioner. It was surprisingly easy, what, with the anger of thinking about the fact that this man had almost taken my little sister's life. The executioner accidentally chopped the ropes, sending Jack free. Ha! the idiot! In his confusion, I pushed him off of the gallows and flipped off of it. I smirked, knowing that Alice would have been impressed. I ran to keep up with Jack as he threw me the other half of the rope that had been around his neck. Together, we tripped several groups of guards with it, which was quite amusing, actually. But as thrilling as it was, it ended. Jack and I were surrounded.

"Great, just great!" I murmured, irritated, "Alice, you really are an idiot!" Jack gave me a funny look and I realized that he probably though that Alice had already been hung. Commodore Norrington had the sword, which I made, pointed at my throat, "I thought we'd have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but now from you." Governor Swann looked at me sternly, "When we returned to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" I glared at the two of them,

"And a good man! Like my sister. And for starters, it wasn't my plan." Norrington looked confused,

"Well, then pray tell, whose was it?" I smiled,

"Alice's." Governor Swann looked baffled,

"Sister?" I looked him in the eye. I didn't care if they knew that we were related anymore,

"Alice Turner, is my sister, better known as the Shadow Pirate." Collective gasps surrounded me. I frowned at this.

"Formerly," Jack added from behind me. Norrington frowned,

"But, she's gone." I shrugged.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will wear two pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it, at least my conscience will be clear." Norrington aimed his sword at me once again, "You forget your place, Mr. Turner."

"It's right here, between you and Jack." _And Alice, you bastard! _I don't know why Norrington seemed so obsessed with her, but if he ever touches my little sister, I'll kill him. Elizabeth stepped beside me, "As is mine." Whoa. Alice actually was telling the truth. I could just she her smirking, _"Really Will, I do that quite a lot, why are you so surprised?" _I frowned at the thought. I would receive no more of her annoying, snippy, but amusing comments.

"Elizabeth," the Governor was surprised at his daughter's actions, "Lower your weapons." When nothing happened, he yelled, "For goodness sake, put them down!" The weapons were lowered, and I inwardly sighed with relief. Norrington looked at Elizabeth,

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" Elizabeth nodded,

"It is." Jack suddenly stepped out from behind me,

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about all of this," he continued over to the Governor, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Jack then walked up to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate, know that." Jack then stepped by Elizabeth, "Elizabeth," she turned away from me to look at him, "It would never have worked between us darling, I'm sorry." Elizabeth looked rather confused. Jack then took another step before turning again, "Will, nice hat." I smiled, it was rather stylish, wasn't it? Jack then continued and I ran up to him quickly, grabbing his arm. He turned, surprised, "William, what on earth are you doin'?" I pulled out the rolled up note and handed it to him,

"It's from Alice." Jack's eyes widened and he nodded, tucking it away in his vest, before continuing. When the guards ran up after him, he quickened his pace. Finally, standing by the ledge, he turned, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you-" Jack fell backwards, off of the edge. I laughed, receiving a glare from the Commodore.

"Idiot, he's nowhere to go but back to the noose," Gillette smirked. Lord, that man irked me. I looked over to where some men where pointing. It was the Black Pearl. "Alice, you're a genius," I murmured in astonishment. Gillette turned back to Norrington,

"What's your plan of action. Sir?" Norrington looked sad, and I felt slightly bad for the guy,

"Mr. Turner." Uh oh. I turned, Elizabeth grabbed my arm,

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." She looked really upset,

"But they were Alice's plans!" she was clearly worried. I smiled, before turning to face Norrington. Norrington pulled out the sword that I made,

"This is a beautiful sword." What? "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." I smiled,

"Thank you." Norrington then looked at me sadly, as if he had something that he really wanted to tell me, but he turned instead. I focused my attention back on Elizabeth. "So, this is the path you have chosen, is it?" Elizabeth's father asked, "He is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth smiled, "He's a pirate." I ignored how false those words were, how they really only applied to Alice, and I leaned in, caressing Elizabeth's face, touching my lips to hers gently. The kiss was beautiful.

**And, so sorry to cut all of you off there. I know that you are probably desperate to find out about Alice and what was in the letter that she wrote. Anamaria is grief stricken about her bestie, of course. I am actually very very busy with school, now, and don't know when I will be able to update next. BUT! If I get a decent amount of reviews, I shall try and update this weekend. But you have to review to get it! :)**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	20. Chapter 20: Letters From Juliet

Chapter 20: Letters From Juliet

**Well, here we are. Chapter 20. WOW! I can't believe that I'm already this far! I'll try and finish this story up for you guys, but when the sequel comes, I'm afraid that I don't know when I'll be able to update. Not to mention the fact that I've been neglecting my other story by working intently on this one. But I will try updating on the sequel regularly, I just don't know how well that will turn out. Well, without further ado, Chapter 20!**

Jack:

Jack was making another of his ever-miraculous escapes. Just as he turned away from Will, said man grabbed his arm. Jack spun around, surprised. What would Will want? "William, what on earth are you doin'?" Will handed Jack a rolled up piece of parchment,

"It's from Alice." Jack's eyes widened at the sound of her name. _Why would Alice right me a note? _Jack looked back at the whelp. His expression confused him. Will didn't look as he _should_. William did not look like a grieving brother, albeit, his happy demeanor did hold a bit of sadness. Jack nodded and slid the parchment into his vest, turning. As he made his way up the fort stairs, the navy men followed him. Jack quickened his pace and turned once he reached the wall. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you-" Jack lost his balance and fell off the cliff. He grunted in irritation. Damn, he hadn't gotten to finish his trademark speech. But as the humor of the situation sunk in, Jack smiled and laughed as he plummeted towards the beautiful blue sea.

Xx

Jack's head broke surface. He saw a large black spot in the corner of his vision and he craned his neck to see what it was. No, it couldn't be...but it was. The Black Pearl! Jack grinned as he swam towards his ship. Had Will known that Gibbs would come back for him? Or rather, the questioned that most intrigued him at the moment was: Did Will really save Jack and just not want anyone to know it? Or had Alice been the mastermind behind this plot? Jack assumed that it was the latter, rather than former. Will didn't really seem the scheming type. Someone threw a rope down towards him and he grabbed onto it. _Maybe I underestimated the loyalty of my crew? _Then Jack remembered Alice's fate and how it could have been prevented it they had never left. _Or not._

The crew of the Pearl pulled on the rope, yanking Jack out of the sea and sending him flying until he hit the deck. Jack looked up at Mr. Gibbs, smirking.

_"Doesn't count," she had said..._

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?"

"We figured they were more actual, guidelines," Gibbs said, hoping to earn his Captain's forgiveness for leaving. He held out his hand, which Jack took, and helped up his Captain. Cotton handed him his hat. Jack took it solemnly, "Thank you," and place it upon his head. A rather worried looking Anamaria spoke from the wheel, "Captain Sparrow." Jack's eyes saddened when looking at her. Anamaria walked towards Jack and draped his coat around his shoulders, "The Black Pearl is yours." Jack smiled,

"Even though I owe you a ship?" Anamaria's attempt at acting happy for her captain faded immediately,

"Don't remind me, Sparrow." Jack swallowed nervously, before continuing on to the wheel. The glorious wheel. Jack rubbed his hands over it, memories, sweet memories, of late night conversions with Alice filled his mind, as well as those wonderful two years that he had been captain before the mutiny. Jack smiled, he was one again Captain of the Black Pearl. He suddenly realized that he was being watched. He turned to face his crew, "On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces, let go and let 'er run free!" The crew ran about, doing as he said, all except Anamaria, who looked about ready to break. She walked below deck, and he let her be, knowing that she needed to be alone. Jack turned, facing the bow, "Now, bring me that horizon." He hummed to himself, bringing his compass up, to look at it, "And really bad eggs." Jack turned the wheel, "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" he slammed the compass shut, grinning madly.

XxXx

Night had fallen. Jack was still at the wheel, refusing to let anyone but himself have it. This was, after all, his ship. He was all alone on deck, taking the night shift as the crew slept below. The crew assumed that Jack had just wanted to be with his ship, which was partly true. He needed time alone to collect his thoughts. Jack, unable to wait any longer, tied off the helm, and sat down on the stairs. He pulled out the slightly crumpled, rolled up parchment. He sighed sadly, not knowing what he would find inside. But he would have to find out. Jack opened the letter and read:

_"Dear Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_See? I use your title! So don't you dare forget mine! I know that you are probably wondering what happened. I will stop your worries. I am not dead. No, Jack, I have not been hung, as you probably believe I am, however, my actual fate is one that I consider worse than death. Lord Ashwood found me. After you had fallen asleep, he woke me, saying that he'd come back for me. He was very angry, saying that I had caused him to lose a great deal of money, because I took Aria, and also because of a deal he made that would've ruined my life. As you are reading this, well, if you are reading this that means that my plan worked and you are indeed alive, but anyway, as you are reading this, I am on my way back to England._

_ I am sorry that I left abruptly, though you better not be angry, as it was not my fault. Do not come after us, it will be of no use. Now as to the locket that I left you, there is indeed a reason. I wanted you to have something to remember me by. Also, the locket reminds me of Aria. Aria, though a slave most of her life, had such a sweet, free spirit, I could not bear to have the locket put back into captivity along with myself. So, I have left it to you, where I know it will be as free as I always wanted her to be. Please tell Ana that I forgive her for leaving. I know that she will be feeling guilty, and will blame herself. Tell her what has become of me, though I know that she will not like it at all. Tell her that she was the best friend that I could ever have had, and that I love her dearly and am pleased that she is free. Do not forget me Jack, as I am sure that our paths will never cross again, sadly. I so wanted to sail with you and Ana on the Pearl, but life isn't fair, is it? Never has been, never will be. Goodbye Jack, enjoy freedom. And don't do anything to screw it up and get yourself killed! Sometimes you don't think, and I laugh at your stupidity. I can say this because I am far away from you, so ha! I have never regretted meeting you Jack Sparrow, never think that I would have been better off if I had never met you. Truthfully, no matter what ship I ended up on that night, Beckett would've caught up with me sooner or later, and the same thing would have happened._

_Sincerely, _

_First Mate of the Black Pearl (Because Gibbs still does not count.) Alice Elianore Turner."_

Jack sat, discombobulated, saddened, and horrified. Alice was alive. That though made him sigh with relief. But she was back in Lord Ashwood's clutches. That made him feel awful. His gut wrenched when he remembered that she had told him that Lord Ashwood had whipped her before. He's even angrier now that she escaped with Aria. Jack worried about her. He knew that she was strong, but she was so small and delicate in stature. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even though she said that she never regretted meeting him. If she had just gone on someone else's ship that night, Aria might still be alive...but then, Alice would probably be married to James Norrington right now. Jack shuddered at the thought. Mrs. Alice Elianore Norrington? No, Jack shook his head, that didn't sound right, not at all.

But, picturing Alice back in London, seemed even worse. Alice, was so slender and fairy-like, yet no one would appreciate her figure. They would squeeze her already small body in a super tight corset, so much so that she'd barely be able to breathe. She'd wear heavy dresses, that were worse than even Elizabeth's. She was going to be a Lady of the Court now, she was old enough. Jack frowned at the thought. She'd have to be poised and perfect in every way, not that he didn't see her as perfect. What was he saying?! He didn't like Alice in that way. They were just friends. Right? Jack fingered the locket. Freedom? Alice gave him the locket so that Aria, in a way, could finally be free. Jack smiled sadly. Alice really did love that sweet little girl. He had cared greatly for her as well. She had been a help on board the Wench, but there was something strange about the young girl. He could not place his finger on it, but the thought haunted him. What was it about Aria. There was just something about her, and he had a feeling that it wasn't necessarily good. Jack stood, folding the letter and replacing it in his vest. "I don't regret meeting you either Alice Turner," he smiled wistfully, "First Mate."

Xx

Jack was in the brig. he could hear crying from the back corner. He approached Anamaria carefully, and he felt awful when he saw how the sobs were racking her body. Poor thing. Not that he'd ever call her that, or she'd do some violent things. "Anamaria?" Ana looked up, tears streaking her face.

"Captain? What is it?" Jack knelt down next to her,

"Alice wrote me a letter." Ana looked disbelievingly at Jack, urging him to continue, "Alice is alive."

"What?" Ana whispered. Jack nodded,

"But-"

"What? But what?" Ana exclaimed, worried.

"Lord Ashwood came back for her, she's on her way back to England."

"No!" Ana shrieked, tears dripping from her eyes again. Jack didn't understand. Alice wasn't dead, so shouldn't Anamaria be happy about that. He wasn;t happy that she was going back to England either, but at least she hadn't been hung. "Ana...what's wrong?" Ana gasped, trying to speak through her sobs.

"Af-after I gained my freedom, I went back to get Aria. I didn't find her, but I fou-found out something." Ana was starting to calm herself now, "It's Lord Ashwood. He's became abusive. He yelled at his wife all the time about how she couldn't have a baby. That's why she took in Alice, because she so desperately wanted a child to love, and Lord Ashwood ruined everything. Anyway, Lady Ashwood couldn't take it anymore, she divorced him and left. Lord Ashwood grew so angry. I overheard him say that it was all Alice's fault, and if he ever found her, he would whip her senseless until she could be a proper British Lady of the court." Jack gasped, outraged. The man was horrid! Ana frowned, "Alice has to find a way to escape, she just has to." Jack nodded,

"I hope she does Ana." What Jack didn't say was, "I hope she does, because as tough as she is, she will break eventually," He didn't say it, because they both knew that it was implied. He didn't say it, because he knew that if she broke, bad things would happen. Jack stood and walked back to the helm.

XxXx

Alice:

I stood at the front of the ship, peering out into the ocean. It was so beautiful. I wished so desperately that I could escape under the cold, soft, comforting waves, where I could swim away from this hell hole. I missed freedom, even though it had been as a pirate. I laughed dryly. The great Shadow Pirate is brought into captivity by Lord Ashwood and will be molded into a Lady. I grimaced at the thought. I looked at the white satin gloves on my hands. I frowned at them and pulled them off, remembering why I had to wear them:

_Lord Ashwood and I stood in my new "room" as he glared at me. "Oi! What do you want?" I snapped. The man slapped me, "Do not speak when spoken to." I glared back. "And you need to speak properly. You cannot speak like an uneducated idiot!" I huffed and crossed my arms. He grabbed my right arm, surprising me,"What the hell is this!?" I tried to yank my arm out of his grip, but it was too firm. I grunted in frustration,_

_ "I was branded a pirate by Beckett." Lord Ashwood released my arm. It had red marks on it and they were starting to bruise._

_"You will wear gloves," he tossed some at me, "If anyone finds out about that brand, I will kill you myself. It would ruin me." I frowned at the man but slid on the gloves, under his cold glare._

I frowned. The green satin gown that I was wearing was so uncomfortable. But I had no chance of changing back into my shirt and trousers. They had been thrown overboard. I smirked, then threw the gloves overboard and watched as the ship ran over them. Ha! I grinned at the thought, of Lord Ashwood's face when he saw my glove-less hands. I giggled at the thought. I touched the small of my back, remembering what Lord Ashwood had done earlier that evening. I winced, five flashes. Or five bloody lashes, that was more accurate. I looked out at the horizon, night had fallen and the stars were out. I leaned back over the railing and sighed, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

**I'm sorry for leaving it there. There is one more chapter, just one! I'll update soon! :)**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	21. Chapter 21: Gloves

Chapter 21: Gloves

**Well, it's the final chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, you made me the happiest person ever! I'm super sorry if this disappoints, but most of the chapter will just be Alice, so not as much Jack. Sorry! Note: This chapter was written while I was listening to Titanic Suite from Titanic (hopefully, that was obvious...) I love that movie, so sweet and sad. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Without further ado, Chapter 21:**

Jack:

Alone at the helm, Jack pondered the rest of Alice's letter. _Wait a second, stupidity? I don't act stupidly!_ Jack would never ever admit it, but deep deep deep way deep down, he knew that she was right. Anamaria had wandered up from the brig. The tears that she had wept were naught but dried streaks on her face. Anamaria walked to the helm, straight up to Jack. The intensity of her gaze was too much for him to bare. He couldn't tell her what Alice had said about her. Anamaria would have to see it herself. Jack silently pulled the folded, crumpled parchment from his vest and handed it to her. Anamaria sat down and began to scan over the words. Tears sprung into her eyes again, before she wiped them away, angrily. "It is my fault, Alice is wrong by sayin' that it wasn't. If we hadn't left, she would be here." Jack looked at Ana sadly and shook his head,

"Don't blame yourself Anamaria, Alice would be giving you a death-glare if she ever even heard you say that." Ana chuckled sadly,

"She was a feisty one, never really obeying the rules. But she was the sweetest, most kind person I've ever known." Jack looked down, he knew that she was kindhearted. It was one of the many "unpiratey" things that she did, and yet, he revered her as one of the best pirate women that ever existed. Maybe it was because she was both harsh and kind, both mild and hot tempered, and both a fighter and a peace maker. It was a very special thing that he associated only with her. Ana looked back at Jack, "She was amazing with Aria." Jack looked up at the sound of Anamaria's voice,

"Aye, she was." Ana looked down sadly,

"We, Ari and I, were so lucky that Lady Ashwood brought Alice to their manor. If Alice hadn't come, both Aria and I would probably still be slaves." Jack frowned at the thought of slaves. That brought back very bad memories, the same ones that Anamaria was speaking of, only it was just her side, not his. Only Alice knew what had really happened. Ana suddenly stood up, glaring at Jack, "If you ever tell a single soul that I broke down tonight, I swear I'll-" Jack cut her off,

"Won't tell a soul love." Anamaria nodded before going below to where the crew were sleeping. Jack stared back at the night, a warm breeze danced on his face. He smiled, the Pearl was once again his. He would have to forget about Alice, not entirely of course, only enough that he didn't think of her all the time. It would be sad and pointless. Jack sighed and staggered back up to the helm, taking a long swig of rum. He grinned madly at the night sky, turning the wheel slightly.

Xx

_~A Few Days Later~_

Jack leaned over the chest of Cortez.

_"Can you feel this?" _

He sighed at the memory and walked away. Surprisingly, Barbossa's body was gone. That was strange, yet jack did not worry. Barbossa was indeed dead. There was no way that he could not be dead.

Jack looked behind him as his crew looked through the piles of treasure. Jack frowned at them and walked away. His crew did not know the true nature of this venture back to Isla de Muerta. He bent down and pulled out Alice's cape. He set the velvet thing down on the ground. Next, he slipped off her ring and placed it on top of the cloak. He smiled slightly, this what Alice would have wanted. The Shadow Pirate _had _died at Isla de Muerta.

XxXx

Alice:

_~Six Months After Arriving In London~_

I sat in my bedroom. It was cold and way too frilly in there. I still did not understand why Lord Ashwood had wanted me to live in luxury whilst he hated me and had whipped me almost every day. I winced slightly at the thought of it. I remembered the first whipping that I had received since arriving back in England:

_I walked around the grounds of my new, old prison. There were a lot more slaves, especially children. I looked out at the fields and saw at least two dozen young children working. The sight seized my heart, causing tears to spring to my eyes. How wrong this was! Yet, no one, not a single person in London even thought twice about Lord Ashwood having slaves. "Alice." I jumped and turned to see Lord Ashwood behind me. _

_"Father," I nodded to acknowledge his presence. Lord Ashwood had instructed that I call him Father. That made me angry, considering I had only recently discovered the fate of my true father, William Turner I. But there was only so much I could argue with "Father" about when it came to things that he wanted of me. And so I had to refer to him as Father. "You need to get ready, we're going to meet an associate of mine soon." _

_"I don't want to go Father, I would prefer to stay here and read." _

_"Read?! Why would you spend time doing something like that? You should be going to parties, balls, galas!" I frowned at the thought. Rooms full of equally stuck up rich people. That absolutely did not sound appealing in the slightest. "I do not want to go." 'Father's' expression hardened, _

_"You have to."_

_ "I do not," I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm, jerking my back violently. _

_"You will go!" I shook my head before he slapped me. I looked down, angrily,_

_ "You cannot control me, I am not your pretty little marionette." Ashwood angrily pulled me toward the shed. Once inside, he slammed me, front first, into a pole. "What are you doing!?"_

_ "Teaching you how to obey my demands you ungrateful little bitch!" he snarled. He struck me once, and I stifled a scream. Okay, so tried to stifle it, it actually, probably came out as more of a loud whimper. "You...can't!" I begged him. He struck me again, _

_"This will teach you that you should be grateful for my kindness towards you!" _

_Kindness? Is that what he called it? _

_"I picked you up out of the gutters!" _

_Lady Ashwood found me on the street._

_ "I took care of you!"_

_ Jeze took care of me. _

_"And then you run away, stealing my property!" _

_"She wasn't property! She was a little girl!" I shrieked angrily. Another strike. I winced in pain. Ashwood began to walk away, _

_"This will teach you to obey me, you WILL do as I say!" I crumpled to the ground in pain. _

_Xx  
_

It had not taken long to break me, really. I was quite rebellious, even whilst the daily whippings were practiced. I would not bend to a man like that! I had been a pirate! How could this man think that he could control me? But eventually, he did. I became his "daughter."

All he had to do was threaten to whip the children. I could not let it happen. I could see the immediate fear in their eyes as he had said the words. They all knew what would happen, they knew that it happened to me, and it terrified them. After that I did whatever he asked. I would not put those children in harm's way.

Ashwood still whipped me, however, it was not as many lashes as he had originally been giving me. I usually on got one or two. But I knew that he eased up on it, as I was obeying his every whim. I attended parties. I danced at masquerades. I saw plays. I did all the things that a well brought up woman should. Eventually, Ashwood extended his "kindness" and sometimes only whipped me once every once in a while. This was the best that I could expect from him. I could still feel hatred in his gaze, every time he looked at me.

Xx

Ophelia, my maid walked in, holding something. I stood up quickly, wincing as my corset had pulled painfully from the movement. I shook it off and walked towards my maid. "Ophelia, what is it?"

"A letter for you Miss, I thought it would cheer you up." I smiled at her attempt. Ophelia was a kindhearted woman. Really, she was probably only seven or so years older than me, but she did take good care of me. She always helped clean my whipping wounds and made sure that I always looked my best, prim and proper. "Thank you Ophelia." She nodded her head once,

"You're welcome milady," then she turned quickly on her heels and left the room. I opened the letter slowly, trying to make it last as long as it could, so I could enjoy it longer. A mere letter, to me, was like a small beam of light in the darkness. It may not last long, but it brings hope.

I finally finished opening it, so I took a deep breath and scanned the inside:

"_Dearest Alice,_

_My dear sister, I am pleased to inform you, that the marriage of Miss Elizabeth Swann and I, William Turner II will be held May 14th. I would very much like your presence at the event. I hope you are doing well Alice. I miss you,_

_I love you always,_

_Will"_

I grinned. Will was to be married! And in May! That was roughly six months from now. I stood quickly, ignoring the protests of my corset and ran down the hall. I continued down the staircase, picking up the skirts of my dark crimson gown, so I did not trip and fall. "Father!" I yelled, hoping I could capture his attention. He was probably in the study, where he usually was this time of day. I continued down a hallway, then turned into a doorway,

"Father! I've excellent news! Will is-" I cut myself off and skidded to a stop, exactly in front of the chair by the desk. Ashwood was not in the room. But someone else was.

Lord Ashwood entered the study, carrying a tray with two cups and the makings for a good cup of tea. He smiled at me, something I had not seen him do since I was only a twelve year old girl. "Ah! Alice darling, you've met our guest?" I shook my head, though I did in fact know who he was, I was just confused on why he was here.

"Alice, this is Lord Cutler Beckett." I glared at the man,

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Lord Ashwood looked surprised by my sudden outburst of unladylike words,

"Alice that is no way to speak to our guest." It was indeed how I would speak to the man. Beckett himself, smiled, ruefully,

"Ah, Alice, a pleasure it is to see you again." He stood and lifted my right hand, which was gloved, and kissed it. On the exact spot of my Pirate brand.

**I'm sorry that it's so short! It's just the way that it had to be. I will inform you now that there will indeed be a sequel. It will be called: Aria Of the Sea. So look out for it! Thank you to all of my dear readers who have kept with me for this long. Without you, I wouldn't have been motivated to continue this story. I will start the sequel soon, but I have been completely neglecting my other story, so I will work on that for a while first. But I promise it will be coming sometime relatively soon. I cannot predict when, as my schedule with school is quite unpredictable. I'd like to thank all of you, yet again, for all the reviews! They meant so so much! As I have now finished this, I shall celebrate by watching Curse of the Black Pearl! Rum for anyone who does the same! Goodbye for now my dearies, and Drink up me 'earties Yo Ho!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


End file.
